Runaway
by EzzNzz
Summary: ExRoot ANBU squad leader, exANBU, Great Grand daughter of Nidaime Hokage. New jounin to deliqient genin. Think things might be easy. Aiko, is struggling to fit in with life not in ANBU and with Auntie Tsunade, things go from bad to worse......ShinoxOC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

根"には…名前は無い、感情は無い…  
_In Root... there are no names. There are no feelings..._

過去は無い…未来は無い。あるのは任務…  
_There is no past... there is no future. There is only the mission..._

木ノ葉という大木を目に見えぬ地の中より支える、我々"根"の意志  
_The will of us Roots supports this great tree called Konoha, invisible, from within the earth._

My name. I haven't got one. My past. Haven't got one of those either. Emotions. One of the things spared to me. Ex-Root ANBU, now ANBU squad leader. You can call me Aiko. Laugh all you want, drastic pun the ABU Root gave me. Affectionate child. I'm laughing really. My mask: Fox. Reason: Extremely sly. I was first recruited at the age of 13; I had runaway from my home. Kusagakure. The Hidden Village in the Grass. I was a national jounin when I ran away but then I was captured and put in ANBU for Konohagakure. The third was nice enough to me but when I met Danzo I knew I would hate it. I'm currently 18 years of age. Three years, in that time the downfall of the ROOT, the thirds death, the fourth came to be, I left ANBU. The sting and burn of the tattoo is still fresh on my skin. It prickles everyday, a sore remembrance of my life. I would keep going but I have to talk to the Hokage. Tsunade-sama.

_I have no name….._

_No Life…………._

_No Past…………._

_No future…………._

_No present…………_

_Only the mission…………………._

"Good day Aiko, please sit," said the blond smiling warmly at me. _Warmly, meant to be kind and a sign of affection. _Sai's constant reading kept penetrating my head as I thought about. He had been unlucky and not been spared his emotions from Danzo. I was.

"I'll stand Hokage-sama," I said my voice no longer muffled by my mask. She nodded and carried on.

"How long have you been in ANBU?" she asked

"5 years," I replied sternly,

"Ah yes you were the one of the Prototypes for the new ROOT ANBU, weren't you?" she said smiling still. I flinched inwardly. It was true I was a new prototype for ANBU. Along with many more.

"Hai, Hokage-sama," I replied

"Please, remove your mask," she asked, I hesitantly removed my mask. My pale face seemed to be out of place among my dark ANBU uniform. "You're so young, was it Danzo who put you in ANBU?" she asked.

"Hai," I replied. Shizune and Tsunade stared at my face. Tsunade looked out the window at the Hokage's faces and turned back and did that a few times. I stayed still while they watched.

"Do you know your heritage Aiko?" she asked suddenly,

"No but I would like to know," I answered,

"Shizune look it up," she said. Suddenly there was a banging on the door. "Also bring in Kakashi for me," Shizune nodded and went away and came back soon.

"Baa-chan! I'm bored, is there any new missions?" shouted a noisy blond boy banging through the door followed by a pinkette. I tried to grab my fallen mask but to availability it was sitting on the Hokage's desk. The blond boy stopped running and stared at me along with the pink haired Kunoichi.

"Your ANBU?" said the girl,

"Hai," I said sternly at the girl my age. Having not talked to anyone but Sai and Danzo while I was in ROOT I felt awkward in conversation. The blond boy sapped out of it but before I could grab my mask before there was a 'poof' behind me and a grey haired man appeared. I stared slightly but regain my composure. The Hokage cleared her throat and we turned to her.

"I understand you wish to resign from ANBU?" she asked

"Hai," I replied my face straight. I could tell that the grey haired man was staring at me. It was slightly un-nerving. Only slightly.

"Well, I will re-instate you as a member of Konoha, you will be given a job and apartment to live in and also your identity will be re-instated." She said "Also I would like to introduce the people next to you. Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura and Hatake Kakashi. Kakashi is an ex-ANBU squad leader as well," she said, I nodded and looked over. He had the same silver hair as did I but I have black eyes. My hair is short and unruly. He seemed to stare at me.

"Okay you are dismissed, Hatake I need to speak to you after this." She said, I nodded and collected my mask and vanished quickly. I soon arrived outside on the roof of the Second Hokage's head. I smiled, I always came here. My grandma used to say great things about the Nidaime. The Second Hokage. How much I looked like him, my spirit about my Village. But he was part of Konoha and we were from Kusagakure. Grass not Leaf. I always listen to those stories and now that I was living in Konoha I visited his head and monument. I guess I felt connected to it since I came here. I pulled my ANBU mask off and lay down on the cliff just daydreaming. I fell asleep. Thoughts vanishing in the wonderful bliss called. Sleep.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Tsunade strode dangerously back and forth through her office. Jiraiya, Kakashi and Shizune were standing there.

"How could this happen? How was I not informed," she shouted at them,

"Tsunade we didn't know either, their resemblance is astonishing." Said Jiraiya.

"How could I not have been informed about my niece being in ANBU?" she shouted. It finally settled in her. She had a niece. She was the great grand daughter of Nidaime Hokage. The Second Hokage in the history of Konoha.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I woke lazily from my sleep. The first thing I saw was…..what was his name…erm…..Kakashi. Yeh Hatake Kakashi.

"Ah!" I shouted falling backwards. He caught me as I was about to go over the cliff.

"For an Ex- ANBU you really aren't aware. Are you?" he said

"I haven't slept properly in three years, that was my first proper sleep," replied disdainfully. Kakashi seemed to grimace at the thought. "I am also a prototype of the new ANBU an advanced version."

"Oh I see," he muttered

"Its okay, I'm fine," I answered. There was an awkward silence and I looked back out.

"I need to ask you something," he said turning into a polite manner.

"Hai?" I asked

"Before you left Kusa what you were like and who your family was." He asked. I paused for a second.

"I am the daughter of Yukio and Koto. My Parents. My grandmother was Kita. She mentioned something of Nidaime Hokage. I never thought it would be true or not if he was my great grand father because we lived in Kusa." I explained. Kakashi paused and looked at me for a minute. He smiled.

"You are his great grand daughter of Nidaime Hokage. In that case you understand your Tsunade's niece." He said with a wicked grin.

"WHAT!" I screamed falling sideways away from the silver haired jounin. He chuckled a bit.

"Yeh, she is kiddo," he replied still grinning.

"I hate you," I mumbled

"You've only known me for less then 6 hours," he added

"I know, I have a good judge of personality." I said defiantly standing up. "Excuse me I need to go see Tsunade-sama," I said vanishing quickly.

Three weeks passed….Sure it seemed like a long time and trust me it was. I was living with Tsunade. Training with Naruto and Sakura and finally Kakashi's sparing pal. Life was going great. People stared at me now. At first I thought it was because of my ANBU tattoo but then Naruto told me it was because of my heritage to Nidaime. Man was I starting to hate that Hokage. I got stares and whispers. The only person who didn't stare was Kakashi but he was used to it anyway. All the new Chunin and jounin like Naruto Sakura stared. I couldn't go outside and now that Tsunade-sama….no Tsunade-chan is trying her hardest to get me to 'play' as she affectionately put it with the others it made life worse. ANBU is starting to look better right now. I was sitting down by Nidaimes grave again just thinking when someone came up behind me. I got ready to pull the katana from my back but stopped when I thought I recognised the voice.

"You know you'll get ill staying here," said the voice, I spun round and saw Chouji standing behind me.

"Hai," I replied shortly, he stayed behind me "I'm used to it; I don't want to go back. Not yet," I added

"I understand, you think we hate you," he said

"No, I just hate all the staring, whispering. Hai, I know I'm related to Nidaime and you don't know how much I hate it. Do you, being related to the second Hokage, everyone expects me to be like him. I'm shit at water jutsus; he was the greatest at them. I'm from Kusagakure and he's the Hokage of Konohagakure." I finished venom dripping from my words. I think I scared Chouji although he never showed it. He came and sat next to me. I looked at him and blinked. He was still eating and watching the sun.

"Hai, I don't understand but there's nothing to be sad about," he said turning and smiling at me, I blinked and looked at him shocked "You remember the story of Kyuubi. Do you remember the name of the boy it was sealed in by Yondaime-sama?" he asked, I shook my head. "It was Uzumaki Naruto. Hai, the guy you train with, he had to go through it and still does. He's been mistaken for Yondaime hundreds of times because his birth records were destroyed when the Kyuubi was sealed and he has to deal with the fear and hate of the rest of the village." He finished

"Oh I didn't know," I muttered. I suddenly heard a scream from behind. I jumped and looked round.

"Chouji-kun! Shikamaru isn't moving! Help!" shouted Ino running out of the forest towards us. She stopped and looked at us. "Ahhhh! Gomen, if I knew you had a date I wouldn't have come," she said looking down.

"No…no it's not that I was visiting my Grampa." I stumbled out eventually as we all stared at each other. I snapped out of it and turned to look at them.

"Sorry I've got to go training. Arigatou Chouji," I called before vanishing. I arrived quickly at the river. I fell onto the ground bright red. Embarrassing though it was, it was nice to talk to someone other then Tsunade. That woman was crazy and an amazingly bad gambler. I beat her at cards twenty times before she passed out from the sake.

"Your legacy it seems doesn't live on," said a hissing voice behind me, I jumped and turned around. A man with black hair and snake eyes appeared in the dark with two boys, one with silver hair and glass and the last I recognised. Uchiha Sasuke.

"Who cares snake boy," I muttered

"Perfect," he said

"What the hell do you want?" I shouted at him,

"You are a perfect candidate, is she not Kabuto," said the man, the silver haired guy called Kabuto nodded and smiled wickedly.

"Who are you?" I asked curiously

"I am Orochimaru, the third of the great Sannin." He said, I jumped back. How could I not have seen this. I threw some kunai at him and they stopped even before they hit him. Shit. I flipped again and again as he ran at me.

"Leave me alone!" I shouted at him, he ran at me again and again. "Stop it," I screamed at him. I had enough, if he wasn't gonna leave me then why should I have to stay. I stared at him panting from escaping. I did a few hands seals barely visible to most but I'm sure Orochimaru caught them.

"Suiton Suiryuudan no Jutsu!" I shouted (Water Dragon Blast) Orochimaru grinned and waited. Two large spinning water dragons emerged from nowhere and raced toward him. It took up a lot of chakra to do it so I was hoping that he would go away after. I was wrong. He stayed and I fell forwards onto my knees. His head seemed to stretch forward and close to my neck. My hand shot up and blocked the incoming bit. He missed my neck and got my wrist. I screamed at the pain. What the hell was he doing biting me! I screamed at the thought. He pulled back and I fell forwards clutching my hand.

"I'll be seeing you a lot now and you better become better," he said and disappear followed by Kabuto and Sasuke. I started shaking as I looked at my hand. On it was the mysterious three marks of the curse seal. I stood slowly and stumbled as the pain increased through out my body. The pain racked it and tortured it. I stumbled forward until I could see Grampa's grave. I collapsed in front of the grave.

"Help me, Grampa," I cried falling again onto the ground. The sun had gone down and the rain had started. I just lay there. I was pathetic; I wondered how I got into ANBU, if I couldn't survive the curse seal. I was screwed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Where is she!" shouted Tsunade, all the ANBU were assembled in front of her

"We don't know Tsunade-sama," said the squad leaders,

"Find her, do not come back until you find her!" she shouted banging the table and cracking it. The ANBU nodded and raced off to find their ex-team mate. The wind blew across the windows as Tsunade looked across Konoha. After an hour one squad returned. Then another and another. One was missing.

"Where's the last squad, I sent four out?" she asked, they shrugged and stayed quiet. Suddenly the fourth squad returned. In the arms of one of the bigger ANBU was Aiko slumped and looking close to death. She had a strange purple aura emanating from her and she was sweating. Tsunade rushed forward to her. She took the girl from the ANBU and dismissed them. Tsunade took her to the hospital and lay her down to be looked at. With the help of other medic ninja's she found the source. She stared at the girl's hand. There the three marks were swirling and glowing.

"Dammit," she cursed "Orochimaru got her," Shizune gasped and Tsunade got everything ready. "Shizune get Kakashi," she called laying Aiko in the center of the office. She didn't give a damn that she wasn't supposed to do it there. Minutes later and very tired Kakashi emerged from behind the door.

"What is it Tsunade-sama?" he asked and blinked when he saw Aiko lying on the ground. He looked around and saw the curse seal. "Another?" he asked

"Hai, I need you to seal it before it does get out of hand," she said, he nodded and got to work sealing it. When he started the sealing she screamed in her sleep and wriggled. Tsunade was straining her self will to not stop Kakashi from hurting her. She watched as he finished. She thanked him and took Aiko home. The next few months would be hard. She didn't know when she would wake up but she hoped it would be soon.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Pain. Pain. Pain. Owww the light. I blinked and looked around. I was in my bed. Or I thought I was. I looked around and noticed I was on the couch in the Hokage's office. I saw Tsunade talking to Shizune.

"Hi," I called as I stood next to Shizune. She jumped and early had a heart attack from it. I grinned and watched what was happening. Tsunade stood up and hugged me tightly. I choked and she let go.

"How are you feeling?" she asked

"I have been better but I'm gonna kick Orochimaru's butt next time I see him," I said grinning she nodded and I looked around, "Do you have anything for me to do?" I asked

"In fact that's what I need to talk about, you are a jounin and along with many jounin I know they're taking on students, I was wondering-" she started

"If I'd take on students?" I finished, she nodded "Sure," I replied

"Really?" she asked looking shocked,

"Yeh sure, I mean I wouldn't want to end up like you," I said grinning cheekily, Tsunade stood up quickly and glared. I chuckled and sat down again.

"It would mean giving up fighting for a bit and it also means you can start controlling the curse seal. We sealed it again last night. The seal is only as strong as your will for it to stay sealed." She finished

"So who else will I be working with?" I asked

"Akimichi Chouji, Nara Shikamaru, Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba and Yamanaka Ino." She said "The Hyuuga's, Sakura, Naruto, Lee and Tenten have all decided to wait a year before taking on students," she added. I nodded "Go to the classroom at three o'clock to pick up your team, I believe your taking on team two," she said. I nodded and turned,

"Later," I called

"Where are you going?" she asked me

"Grampa!" I called waving and vanishing. I grinned as I arrived at the ramen stall. Ramen my favorite food of all. The sweet, filling taste of it. Mmmmm, made my mouth water. As I sat down I saw Chouji, Ino and Shikamaru sitting eating as well.

"Hey guys!" I called over; they looked up and smiled, waving for me to come over.

"I heard your taking on students," said Shikamaru,

"Yeh same with you, but who? From what I heard, this year is supposed to be little annoying brats." Said Ino, I nodded; I had also heard the rumor. I wondered who I would get. I shook my head and sat next to Chouji who was munching away at his food.

"Hey guys," said another voice, I turned and saw Kiba, Hinata and Shino. Kiba sat next to Shikamaru and Hinata while Shino resorted to sitting next to me.

"Sorry, I didn't realize I was that bad," I muttered at him

"Yeh Bug Freak she isn't that bad," laughed Kiba, Shino glared at the grinning dog bog while Akamaru barked. I smiled at Shino and he just glared. My smile slowly faded and I turned away. I just tried being nice to him. I shrugged and ate my ramen.

"Guys what time is it?" I asked

"Around 2:30," said Shikamaru

"Okay, half an hour," I muttered "I'll see you guys later," I said

"Wait what's that on your hand?" said Ino, I remembered the curse seal

"Oh its n-nothing!" I called vanishing, I appeared in my room and stripped myself of my clothes and jumped into the shower. After refreshing myself I pulled out some clothes. I decided on my usual trousers, a vest, fishnet shirt and a long brown jacket, almost like Anko's. I wore my arm guards under the jacket and bandaged my hand and put my hand guards on. I was ready, finally. I tied my hair away in a low pony tail and tied my headband around my neck. I looked in the mirror. Hopefully I looked presentable. Wait what was I thinking, I'm meeting the people I'm training for like the next eternity. I sighed and looked at the clock. 3:05. SHIT! I quickly grabbed my hip bag and vanished quickly and re appeared outside the classroom. I saw Ino walking away with two girls and a boy. I walked into the classroom to be greeted by Iruka holding two boys by their scruffs and the girl looking really nervous. One boy had messy brown hair and looked slightly familiar. The other boy had white eyes. Hyuuga. Finally the girl had short white hair.

"Ano…Iruka," I called walking in, hey turned and stared. "Gomen for being late," I said

"It's fine, these are your students," he said letting them go, "I'll let you take over and greet them, god luck," he said before racing off.

"Okay right you little squirts I'm your teacher," I said, they looked up at me and their heads fell to the sides. "Come on we're going somewhere quiet. I grabbed them and 'poof'ed away from the classroom. I took them to the Hokage's heads and sat down near the edge.

"Why are we here?" whined one of the boys. I turned and sat down.

"Okay we're going to introduce ourselves. I'm Aiko, your new sensei. I am an ex-ANBU and come from Kusagakure." I finished "You can say other things I just don't want to tell you anything else," I added simply. They blinked and the boy with brown hair jumped up and down wanting to go. "Okay brownie you go," I said pointing to him.

"My name is Sarutobi Akane. My cousins Konohamaru! I want to be Hokage like my great uncle!" He cheered; the girl and boy sighed and shook their heads "I also like food and training!"

"O-kay," I muttered "Next,"

"My name is Hyuuga TaiKan," he said. I nodded. Interesting 'severe cold' wonder if he stands up to the name. "I hate most things but only because most things hate me. I'm Hyuuga branch," he finished. Yup he's gonna live up to it.

"Lastly you," I said pointing to the girl. She 'meep'ed and looked at me.

"My name is Yuki. I have no last name. I was an orphan and I was brought up by Iruka-sensei. I hope to live up to my name. I'm strongest in taijutsu. I can do Ninjutsu but prefer to do taijutsu. Ano….." she paused and looked down "Ano…..I'm a result of a kinjutsu." She said the last part quietly; I looked at her visibly shocked.

"Aiko-sensei, what's a kinjutsu?" asked Akane,

"It is a jutsu made that is too dangerous to use and is forbidden by Kages." I said, Yuki looked down and was about to cry. I stood up and went over to her and hugged her tightly.

"It is alright Yuki; there is nothing bad about it." I said smiling. She nodded and I stood up.

"All right little people, we're going to go train and see what your team work skills are like. I walked off into the forest. Underestimating the damage that would be done by the time we finished.

I was wrong about the damage. On a scale of one to ten. One being the lowest. I would have to say it about 50. Akane and TaiKan got into fights through out the training session, mainly Akane started them. I sighed at the end. Yuki was still practicing her taijutsu happily but Akane and TaiKan I had taken the worst and tied them to the training posts. In front of each other.

"What are you doing Aiko-sensei!" shouted Akane, breaking Yuki's concentration,

"I hate you," muttered TaiKan evilly. I grinned but turned serious.

"You have to work together. If one person fails then everyone fails. Everything must be done together. At the same time." I ordered, my ANBU training was coming through now, this was gonna get ugly. "I don't care the fact Akane is shorter then you TaiKan and the fact Yuki is better then all of you. I don't give a shit. You WILL work together and you WILL get on. Otherwise, there will be hell to pay. I am friends with Hinata, Neji AND Hiashi, TaiKan. Numerous times I've helped the Sarutobi family, Akane. Why can't you get on well and be nice like Yuki," I asked and explained. Yuki just stayed quiet. "Both of you are staying here tonight, unless you can find a way to escape. Yuki you will be staying with me and Tsunade-chan tonight so I know you won't help them." I finished. This may sound cruel to you but I had to go through all this in ANBU. I stood up and grabbed their bags and started walking away. It must have been nine at night when we got back to the Hokage' office. I explained and Tsunade almost had a fit until I said I was going back later to get them but Yuki had to stay here. She finally agreed and I set Yuki up in my room while I went and watched how they were doing.

In the morning I woke up and looked down and saw TaiKan and Akane lying asleep on the ground next to the training posts. I had miss them getting out but I now knew they could pass. I jumped down and stretched then got Yuki and woke up Akane and TaiKan.

"Come on lets go for breakfast," I said smiling, they groaned as I dragged them to the ramen stall. Too late. All the other genin teams were there. Ino was busy talking to her genin. Shikamaru looked like he had the quiet ground. Kiba was chatting to his genin as well. Chouji was in an eating contest with his and Shino was at the back trying to control his without letting them know about the kikai bugs. I walked to the back followed by mine.

"Hey Shino, need any help?" I said sitting down next to him. My students sat down next to me and stared at the genin who were fighting.

"No I'm fine," he said sternly, although I could see he was angry. I giggled slightly at him and turned to the others.

"Sit down," I ordered, they stopped and turned to me and stared. It was three boys he was looking after. I wonder where the girl went. I shrugged. "Listen to your sensei!" I added. They nodded and looked toward Shino. He glared at them and they sat down eating. My 'gang' ordered their food and ate quietly.

"So what are your names?" I asked the three boys.

"Kaito," said the black haired one on the left

"Isamu," said the middle one with brown hair,

"Kumo," said the last one on the right with blond hair. I nodded and carried on eating. I caught Shino staring at me. I slurped my noodles again before I turned to him.

"Quit staring its scaring me," I muttered to him, he snapped out of his daze and glared at me. There was suddenly a sharp pulsing through my hand. I with drew it quickly and stood up. "My students go home; we'll carry on training tomorrow at 12 near where we met yesterday, got it?" I asked

"Hai!" they cheered, oblivious to the pain I was enduring. My wrist jolted again and I ran out the ramen stall. Little did I know I was followed by Shino. He thought he found something weird and followed me. Just as I made it to the doors of the building of the Hokage's office I fell forwards. Expecting to hit the ground I was caught. The pain intensified and I blinked. The pain was numbing me and I looked at me hand.

"Aiko what's the matter?" asked Shino "You ran out the ramen store and you look like your gonna cry." He asked. I blinked again and took off my glove and bandage, to show his the curse mark swirling and glowing gain. He gasped slowly and helped me up. Jumping up the building to the Hokage's office. He crashed through the window and interrupted the Hokage's meeting with some of the Elders.

"What is the meaning of this Aburame!" shouted Tsunade as she looked at the scene.

"It's my fault!" I cried lifting my hand that was now glowing.

"Shit," I heard Tsunade mutter, "This meeting is being postponed," she announced. Some of the elders objected but Tsunade over ruled it and helped Shino through the doors to her house. I was placed onto my bed and a cold cloth on my head. I closed my eyes, about to give into it. But then a hand was holding mine and Tsunade's voice came into my head.

"Remember, the seal is as strong as your will," she said in a soothing voice. Softly she rubbed my cheek in a motherly way. Shino was still sitting next to me. I nodded and closed my eyes. I never give into it! I tried so hard to over come it. I was sweating as I pushed the increasing feeling of chakra coming from my hand. After 10 minutes or so I managed to stop it. I was exhausted and tired. I blinked and yawned and closed them. Not opening until the morning.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

The next morning Tsunade was sitting at her desk waiting for news about Aiko. In the past few weeks since she found out about Aiko being her niece she had grown fond of the young girl. She reminded her of her Grampa and her uncle. She smiled again then in came Izumo and Kotetsu.

"Hokage-sama, there are six genin outside! They say they want to see their sensei's!" said Izumo panting,

"Let them in," she said smiling. They nodded and Kotetsu opened the door only to be trampled by the six twelve year olds.

"We want to see Aiko-sensei!" shouted Akane as the group quieted down,

"We want Shino-sensei!" shouted Kumo as well. The Hokage grinned at them and stood up.

"Come on then but you have to be quiet when we go in, Aiko was ill last night and Shino is in with her," she explained, they nodded and waited eagerly to get in. She opened the door and let them in. All hell broke loose.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

I felt someone jumping on my bed and another person shaking me lightly. The noise came back and I heard people shouting at Shino. Shino. I blinked and saw him half asleep on a chair near me still holding my hand.

"Akane get off me," I said at the hyper boy, "You too TaiKan," I added, they nodded slowly and got up. Yuki just smiled at me and hugged me. I smiled back and turned to watch Shino deal with all three boys. They eventually calmed down and left the room when I said I needed to change. I was still weak from the seal so I had to ask an embarrassed Yuki to help me with my accessories not my clothes. It was quite embarrassing for me as well. I eventually made it out of the room to the office. I sat down ready to be bombarded by questions from my students.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A month passed and I grew attached to the three 'stooges' they were comical all their personalities. I worked often with Shino's team and occasionally Ino's. I noticed that as the difficulty of the mission increased their true determination came through. We received a B ranked mission. I tried protesting to Tsunade but she wouldn't give in. She was sending my team and Shino's away for the mission because we were the strongest. I protested but insisted that Shikamaru or Ino come as well. She flat out refused. Man, I hate that woman's stubbornness. That's why now I'm walking right now to the Waterfall Country to receive an important document from their Shinobi Village about the moving about of the Sound Nin and Orochimaru. It was going to take about a week to get there and by was it going to be boring. We were already four days through the journey and two days from the boarder of the Fire Country. I sighed again and stopped. The whole group stopped and looked at me.

"Let's stop for a break," I announced,

"No we keep going" countered Shino

"No, my team isn't built for stamina and it's MY mission I'm leading," I replied angrily,

"We keep moving it's too dangerous," he retorted, I sighed again and stood up and let Shino lead for a bit. We started jumping and running to get further for nightfall. After a few hours I noticed Yuki was lagging behind I slowed down and went next to her.

"Are you alright Yuki?" I asked, she turned and nodded although I noticed she was wincing every time we jumped onto a branch.

"Hai sensei, I'm fine," she replied grinning slowly.

"Keep going I'll be back in a minute," I said, she nodded and I vanished re appearing next to Shino. He didn't even look shocked.

"Shino, we have to stop, I think Yuki is hurt," I said

"We have to keep going," he ordered, I growled at him and grabbed his arm stopping him and the rest of our team.

"Nani?" he shouted at me,

"I said I think Yuki's hurt!" I shouted back at him. He growled and I grabbed his pack and dropped it on the ground then motioned for everyone else to come down. TaiKan lifted Yuki up and brought her down carefully. She sat down and I removed her shoe and looked at her foot. I was right she had damaged her foot and her tendons in her leg.

"What happened?" I asked softly while the others just turned green.

"I didn't want to stop the mission, it happened while we fought the bandits two days ago," she muttered. I sighed and took out a few bandages. I nodded and bandaged her leg. Shino jumped down and looked down at Yuki.

"How come you never told us," he said coldly, she cowered closer to me as he said this. I glared at him.

"Two days," I said standing up and meeting a glare, even though he was a good three inches bigger then me. I glared and then looked away and helped Yuki up. She winced and I lifted her up onto my back.

"Come on, we'll get her to a healer when we get there, hurry up and lets go," I ordered, they all nodded and we carried on. By nightfall I was exhausted and Yuki kept insisting that she would run herself. I wasn't going to risk permanent damage to my team. We stopped around 10. I flopped onto the ground. Exhausted from carrying Yuki. Kaito and Kumo collected wood; Shino went to check if there was any enemy taking Isamu with him, leaving me and my team with me.

"I want everyone to set up the tents, like I taught you," I announced, they nodded and TaiKan kindly set up Yuki's for her as Akane took over another from Shino's team. When we were done I sat down. Kaito and Kumo came back with wood and started the fire. We sat down and were quiet and I started humming. They looked at me and shrugged then turned back. Yuki was the first to fall asleep, and then TaiKan took her back to her tent but didn't come back. I sent Akane to look and he said he fell asleep in there. I shrugged and carried on. Next were Kaito, Akane and finally Kumo. They were spread out across the ground in a disorderly manner.

"We're back!" cried Isamu bravely followed by Shino but he stopped short when he saw everyone asleep.

"Shhh, go to bed now, we have a day of traveling," I said softly as he nodded and walked off slowly to his tent. "Kage Bunshin No Jutsu," I whispered and created three replications and had them put Akane, Kumo and Kaito into their tents. Shino sat down on the other side of the circle. I looked up at him then back down.

"You know this mission might take a week?" said Shino quietly

"Hai, I understand," I replied my face an emotionless face equal to his. I stood up and looked around. "I have to go move TaiKan then go to bed. Don't go to bed too late, we have an early start in the morning." I finished, he nodded and I got to Yuki's tent and moved TaiKan into his own tent. As I went to go to my tent I noticed Shino drawing something. I shrugged and went to bed.

The next morning I woke up to have all the genin shouting. I stumbled out of the tent half changed and putting my jacket on.

"What the hell's going on?" I shouted at them, Shino was looking amused slightly. I turned and saw Jiraiya standing there with Naruto looking amused and smiling. Naruto was cowering slightly from them.

"Oi….Ero-sennin. What the hell are you doing here?" I asked grinning at the nickname I had picked up from Naruto during training.

"Hey, don't call the great Toad Sannin that. Its Jiraiya young Nidaime," he replied and I growled at my nickname. "May I talk to you and Shino in private with Naruto?" He asked I nodded and turned to the genin.

"Okay kiddies, time to train. I want you to run to that mountain 6 times and that's it for today," I called they groaned when they saw how far it was. I turned and grinned at them and motioned for them to come over to the breakfast that was made so I could eat. Suddenly Jiraiya's face went serious. I studied his face quickly.

"There is bad news," he said "I and Naruto were sent out to warn most of the ninjas coming in and out of the Fire Country about this." He added

"What is it?" asked Shino being dead serious.

"We received word by eagle about the sound. It seems they have built up an army BUT made an alliance with the grass and rain villages against the Fire country. Since the Sand is in our alliance they are helping us but the other countries are not in this war. The sound agreed to this as well." He finished "That means your mission is cancelled. You are to report back to Konoha. You Aiko are being put back into ANBU and Shino is going to go lead one platoon in the jounin army." He finished again. I stood up quickly.

"No! I'm not going back! You can't make me Jiraiya!" I screamed crawling away from them. I was in hysterics. It was horrible in ANBU much less ROOT. I didn't want to be a nobody again. I had just become a somebody. I had a happy team and a great family. I'm not exactly gonna give it all up. Jiraiya stood up to come over to me, "No get away from me, I'm not going back! I spent 5 years of my childhood there! I'm not going back. I'd sooner become a missing Nin or join the other side then join ANBU again." I screamed.

"Aiko-sensei!" screamed a voice behind me. I turned, tears down my face. It was Yuki. She looked horrified. She ran over and hugged me. Akane and TaiKan stood in front of me blocking Jiraiya.

"You think you have the guts to stop me?" he asked

"We can at least try!" hissed TaiKan. I stood up and looked at my team. It took guts to stand up to Jiraiya when he was serious.

"Its okay, I'm going, if it keeps my students. Wait no family alive then I'll do it." I finished. They nodded and I got my things ready. I packed up and was waiting with Shino by the camp fire.

"Look after them Shino, they're my family," I asked softly

"I promise Aiko," he said embracing me slowly and cautiously. I went into shock at this but hugged back. We pulled apart and I bent down to my team.

"Be good for Shino-sensei, I'll see you when you get back and be careful." I said before vanishing like Naruto and Jiraiya.

The next morning when we arrived in Konoha and at the Hokage's office. I stalked into the office and thumped down on the group.

"What's up your ass," said Anko who was sitting it there as well. I stood up and glared at the Hokage.

"How dare you put me back into ANBU!" I shouted at her, she merely shrugged and looked up. I was restraining myself from strangling my aunt.

"Because I had to," she replied calmly,

"BECAUSE YOU HAD TO THAT'S NO EXCUSE!" I screamed

"It will have to do because as a Hokage or a relation of a Hokage, you have to make sacrifices for your Village in order to gain respect and for the protection of its people." She shouted back at me. I immediately shut up "You are the great grand daughter of one of the most respected Hokage's ever; I am the grand daughter of the first Hokage. You are also my niece. It means you must show people how to be brave. Even if that means giving up your own freedom," she finished. I nodded my head. Inside I was seething with hate. It was in describable. The curse mark was starting to sting and a visible purple aura formed.

"I will not join in with ANBU. I will not join in this war. I will not obey my heritage!" I shouted slowly getting louder. I couldn't care so much right now. Anko had now realized the aura and stood up getting ready.

"Calm down Aiko!" shouted Tsunade standing up to face me. I just looked at her and smirked. I looked at my hands and saw the curse was the same three comma like marks growing up my arm and down my leg. It was the shape of barbed wire.

"No, Nidaime may have been my great Grampa but I'm not him! I'm Aiko. Not some guy who died for his Village. I do not care if you brand me a missing nin or a traitor, I will find a way to get back at you and Konoha if you put me in ANBU!" I shouted at her vanishing. I re appeared in my room. I moved swiftly through my room and the rest of the rooms. Inside I packed my clothes, kunai, shuriken, katana's, mask, cloak, arm guards and hand guard. First aid kit included. Anything I would need. I looked around to my pictures. The first was of me and Tsunade smiling and doing peace signs. The second, me standing proudly with me in front of Nidaimes head. The last was of my team. I was standing at the back with my hands on TaiKan and Akane's shoulders while the stood at the front holding hands with Yuki. It was a formal but casual photo. I smiled and packed the pictures away with me. I wrote a note and left it on my bed. On the bottom of the not I wrote a verse of a song.

I've got my things packed

My favorite pillow

Got my sleeping bag

Climb out the window

All the pictures and pain

I left behind

All the freedom and fame

I've gotta find

And I wonder

How long it'll take them to notice that I'm gone

And I wonder

How far it'll take me

To run away

It don't make any sense to me

Run away

This life makes no sense to me

Run away

It don't make any sense to me

Run away

It don't make any sense to me

I was just trying to be myself

Have it your way I'll meet you in hell

It's all these secrets that I shouldn't tell I've got to run away

It's hypocritical of you

Do as you say not as you do

I'll never be your perfect girl

I've got to run away

I'm too young to be

Taken seriously

But I'm too old to believe

All this hypocrisy

And I wonder

How long it'll take them to see my bed is made

And I wonder

If I was a mistake

I might have nowhere left to go

But I know that I cannot go home

These words are strapped inside my head

Tell me to run before I'm dead

Chase the rainbows in my mind

And I will try to stay alive

Maybe the world will know one day

Why won't you help me run away?

It don't make any sense to me

Run away

This life makes no sense to me

Run away

I could sing for change

On a Paris street

Be a red light dancer

In New Orleans

I could start again

To the family

I could change my name

Come and go as I please

In the dead of night

You'll wonder where I've gone

Wasn't it you

Wasn't it you

Wasn't it you that made me run away?

I was just trying to be myself

Have it your way I'll meet you in hell

All these secrets that I shouldn't tell I've got to run away

It's hypocritical of you

Do as you say not as you do

Never be your perfect girl

I've got to run away

It don't make any sense to me

Run away

This life makes no sense to me

Run away

It don't make any sense to me

Run away

It don't make any sense to me

This life makes no sense to me

It don't make no sense to me

It don't make any sense to me

Life don't make any sense to me

By the end it seemed the verse turned into a whole song. I put it down and looked back. I heard voices and running down the corridor. I opened the window and just as the door opened I jumped out. They looked out the window but were too late I had vanished.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Shino and the rest of the two genin teams arrived back the next day. There was tension in the air as they arrived. He headed straight for the Hokage's office and went in. Inside was a wreck. Tsunade was passed out; Shizune was trying to clear up after her temper tantrum and the other Nin inside were looking petrified.

"Shizune-san, what happened?" he asked

"This morning Aiko was named a missing nin, for not supporting the war or ANBU. She ran away last night," she replied, he looked down. _I never knew ANBU was quite that hardor horrible. Then again she's the first ROOT ANBU I've ever met_ he thought as he went out.

"Matte!" shouted Tsunade; he turned to face the woman. "I would like you, Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Chouji and Nara Shikamaru to set out to find her, bring her back and she will have her name cleared," she ordered, Shino nodded and left the room. Outside the genin were all lined up. Apparently they had heard everything. Yuki was crying with Kumo and Kaito trying to cheer her up while Isamu, Akane and TaiKan were holding their heads high and trying not to cry. It seemed his genin team had also become attached to Aiko, seeing her as a mother figure and him as possibly a father figure, not a teacher. Akane spoke first.

"Ano….Shino-sensei, where did Aiko-sensei go?" he asked curiously

"We don't know but me and other jounin are going out to find her, all of you return home to your families. If she is found we will notify you. If war does break out listen to Neji-sensei or Kiba-sensei." He finished but Yuki looked up

"Ano….I don't have a home, I usually stay with Aiko-sensei. I'm an orphan." She said quietly, TaiKan was the first to speak up.

"You can stay at the Hyuuga compound with my family." He suggested.

"Who's staying?" said a deep voice behind them, they turned and saw Neji with Tenten and Lee walking over.

"Ano….Neji-san can Yuki stay with us, she stays with Aiko-sensei but she's missing and….and….yeh….can she?" said TaiKan, Neji looked at Yuki and nodded.

"Hai, but go tell Hiashi-sama," he replied. Shino said good bye and left to go pack and get the others for this mission.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

I walked through the night until I was far enough from the Village. I found a river and settled down. Behind the waterfall was a cave. I checked it out for anything and I set my stuff up inside. It would be a good place to be for the war. I just hope that my students are alright. I sat outside of the waterfall for a bit that day and relaxed.


	5. Chapter 5

A: N: THIS IS MY SHORTEST ONE, THE NEXT IS LONGER AND YOU'LL FIND OUT WHY.

Chapter 5

As the weeks went by there were raids happening at night. Around 10 ninjas would emerge from the forest and usually they would be grass or rain ninjas. I would sit and wait for it to go. One night I was sitting waiting for a raid when there was a noise outside. I looked through the water and gasped softly. I recognized them easily.

"Chouji, Shikamaru! Wake up!" cried the voice of Ino. I looked outside and stood up. I couldn't leave them to die. There was going to be another raid and they'd die.

"Suiton Bunshin no Jutsu," I whispered and three water clones emerged from the waterfall. Shino looked up as they grabbed Shikamaru and Chouji and sprinted off towards the cave. The third helped Ino as she was crying her eyes out. Shino looked suspicious and then the third one waved at him and he followed. I smirked from the cave and as Shikamaru came in I set to work helping him. Tsunade taught me in spare time how to heal people. I had picked it up quickly although it was limited. He was cut down his face and his arm bone was sticking out at a wrong angle. I set to work cracking the bone and healing it quickly but not fully. Then I set to work cleaning his face. After it was bandage I went to Chouji. Ino and Shino were just coming in. As I was about to heal Chouji Shino grabbed my wrist.

"Nani?" I hissed

"How do we know you're not going to kill him," he said coldly

"I fixed Shikamaru now its Chouji's turn. If you don't let go I'll through you out to the raid that's coming." I threatened, he roughly released my wrist and I flinched. I turned to Chouji. He had no visible injuries although he had drained his chakra. I had to do a chakra restoration on him and I grabbed his arm. My chakra flowed freely into him and he started breathing normally. I sighed and sat back. Ino was staring at me and Shino was glaring.

"Oi, why the staring?" I asked

"We found you," she cheered, I nodded then asked what happened. Apparently they had gotten caught into a raid with another enemy squad. Shikamaru was in the back while Chouji just behind and he got the brunt of it all. I sighed and shook my head. It had been two weeks since I left. It was getting tougher; I don't know how most did it. I went to town to sell things I had made but that was it. In exchange if I couldn't pay for things I became that village's guarder and its part time healer. I sat down and started cooking. The raids never effected me all they ever did was come into my cave and check for Konoha or Suna ninjas and since I was branded a missing Nin they had no need for me. Ino and Shino joined me after I told them to rid themselves and the others of what could signal them to be from Konoha or Suna.

"How is everyone?" I asked quietly. I was ashamed of it. Really I was, I was selfish and it killed me. Every time I thought of the three. It stabbed my heart.

"They're fine, Yuki's staying with the Hyuuga's and Akane is training harder then expected." Replied Shino "Tsunade-sama's at everyone's throat,"

"Oh, Gomen," I muttered, there was an awkward silence before Ino broke it.

"So what have you been doing?" she asked putting stress on the word You. I looked down and tried to avoid that question.

"Training, hiding anything," I replied quietly

"Nani? I didn't hear," said Ino

"I said training, hiding, anything!" I almost shouted. There was a groan from beside me. It was Shikamaru; I looked over my shoulder and smiled softly at him.

"Aiko?" he asked quietly,

"Yeh, hi Shikamaru-kun," I said smiling, he groaned and I helped him up; Shino stood and slightly dragged him to rest on a log I had brought into the cave. Ino went over and started checking him to make sure he was okay. Suddenly there was an outburst.

"Chouji! Where is he? Where's Chouji!" shouted Shikamaru,

"Shhh! Shikamaru, Chouji's resting!" said Ino calmly taking him into her arms. He sighed again and relaxed. I looked down. I had caused this. Suddenly there was the sound of jumping.

"Everyone don't mention you're from Konoha or Suna, it's a raid," I whispered, I walked out from behind the waterfall and watched them come. I greeted some of them. They seemed nice, they told me every time they don't want a war, it's just their leaders want it. This time there were a lot more people in the area. I noticed one person I talked to a lot as he led most of the raids. People called him Kizu meaning Scar because of the long scar down his face.

"Hey, Kizu-san!" I called waving, he looked around and smiled. Although an old man with laugh lines he could look very serious. He walked over. "What's the matter?" I asked

"Oh, I wanted to warn you, it seems the countries claimed war. Its going to be hard so from the depths of my heart, please be careful." He explained, I gasped slightly

"Hai, Arigatou Kizu-san," I replied. I talked for a bit longer then when they left I went back to the cave.

"News everyone," I announced, they looked up "Its war," I said sadly, they looked down, Shikamaru was the first to speak.

"We leave tomorrow, whether you come or not," he explained. I nodded and got everything ready for the night.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_See all, hear all, feel all,_

_Because we the fallen cannot have all,_

_Companies by companies, platoons by platoons,_

_Because we the fallen have watched them fall under the moon._

_Flowers grow from out remains,_

_Because we the fallen have made those bloody stains,_

_Destruction and Chaos, Ninjas kept so low,_

_Because we the fallen had come to know,_

_All the honor and glory,_

_Because we the fallen thought we'd go down in a story,_

_Falling of stations and stations,_

_Because we the fallen are from the far and distant nations._

War is a terrible thing. Weather it's between friends, rivals or countries. Watching people fall to death. But they go back to Kami. I had lots of family die in the war to set Konoha up. It's been a week since the start of the war. It was morning when I finally changed my mind. I was in my cave when two Nin from the grass came running holding someone. It was bloody and messy lump.

"Aiko-san, we were told that you could help him," said one of them, I nodded and they put him down. I examined him and head groaned in pain. After everything was bandaged I started to clean. I gasped once I saw something.

"Kizu-san!" I cried, he looked up and smiled,

"Hai, ohayo Aiko-chan," he said grinning, "I wanted to come one last time, pray Kami will take me away."

"No you're not dying," I said crying, tears coming down my face,

"Hai, I am. Please do this for me, go back to Konoha and fight for them. Make them see sense." He asked

"How do you know?" I asked

"I have known for a long time, I remember Nidaime, and you looked exactly like him. Except here," he said. He wiped his two fingers on his face and blood. He lifted his hand up and drew three triangles, one on the edge of each cheek and one on the chin.

"There now you look like him," he said smiling again. I smiled as well. He started coughing. "I would like to say thank you for your kindness, Arigatou," he said and closed his eyes.

"No! Kizu-san!" I cried. I leaned down and hugged his body. Crying for everything lost in life. How easy it was to take away a life. Changing my mind. I packed everything up and went outside. I built a pyre and burned his body and scattered the ashes. He needed to be where he loved it. My waterfall. I took one last look and vanished.

When I re appeared I was outside Konoha gates. They were open as everyone was clearing out the dead into mass graves outside in the forest. They had a white flag to call a cease fire while they buried the dead. I walked forward. My head held low. People stopped and watched. I was crying and walking forward. A few people lowered their heads and others removed hats. I hiked my bag higher to be on my back. My katana was strapped to my waist. It was the only sound. As I walked through the Village I noticed a few jounin look at me suspiciously. I noticed Naruto and Sakura staring solemnly. Next Hinata, Neji. Kiba, Shino, Lee and Tenten. Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji. Finally my genin team. TaiKan was holding Yuki. Akane was looking forward proudly at me. I smiled slightly and carried on walking. Just before I got to the Hokage's building door I vanished. Rea appearing outside the office I knocked and walked in. Tsunade was in the middle of a meeting. She didn't hear me come in.

"We need to attack here and here," said Morino Ibiki. Oh how I remember that man, part of the ANBU interrogation and torture sector.

"This war is pointless," I said loudly, drawing attention from everyone. Tsunade looked around and gasped. She ran over to hug me and I moved so she missed.

"What's the matter?" she asked looked on sadly, "And whets that on your face, it looks like Nidaimes-"

"Markings. This is the blood of one of the kindest people I have ever met. He was a friend of my grandfather. His blood he marked me with before he died. This is the blood of what you call the enemy," I said glaring at her. She looked a bit taken back. Ibiki stood up.

"You're a missing Nin, why are you here," he asked in a cold voice.

"An agreement was made before I left, if I should return then my name is cleared. I have returned therefore I am not a missing nin." I hissed in reply. He growled and Anko stood up as well.

"Fine what do you want this is a war meeting," she said

"I will help Konoha and Suna BUT on my own terms. I will join no organization and command no army except for a small squad I'll choose." I said icily. He growled again and there was a deathly silence.

"Alright you can, who do you wish to have?" said Tsunade sitting down sadly.

"My genin team, along with Chouji's and Ino's" I answered,

"Why not Shikamaru or Shino's, you've taken the most dysfunctional teams." Said Tsunade.

"No, those ones. Shikamaru's are the smartest, Shino's are tracking along with Kiba's, and they're needed to track the enemy. This squad can find strength in their weaknesses."

"How so?" asked Ibiki,

"Chouji's team is balanced in strength, Ino's genjutsu and mine is taijutsu along with all three teams have a bloodline trait in each. The Akimichi clan, the Yamanaka Family and the Hyuuga's byakugen." I finished "I have to go find MY team and see the others. Please inform them soon. Aunty," I said smiling before vanishing. I walked down the street. To the ramen stall. I had to give it to Ayame and her father for keeping it open. Especially during a war. Inside I noticed everyone sitting. I walked through, they didn't seem to notice.

"Ohayo!" I called brightly, they turned and Yuki ran at me full force along with Akane and TaiKan.

"Aiko-sensei!" they shouted laughing. They were tackling me and tickling me. I smiled and eventually managed to get up. I looked a wreck. Yuki on my back, TaiKan clinging to my left arm and Akane holding my leg. I grinned at all my friends. Kiba stood up and helped get them off. I looked at Akamaru and realized he was no longer sitting on Kiba's head. He was probably the height of his knee. I sat down next to him after and looked at them.

"Ohayo!" I said,

"Your back!" said Sakura smiling,

"Hai, but not to fight for Konoha," I replied,

"What do you mean!" shouted Naruto standing up and thumping the table.

"Because Naruto I've see my friends die! What would happen if Hinata died?" I shouted a them as well, "see this blood; it's the blood of my friends, your enemy." I added. He glared and sat down. Ino turned to me.

"It was Kizu-san wasn't it," she asked,

"Hai, he was leading the main attack on the south boarder," I replied. Chouji, Shikmaru, Shino and Ino lowered their heads. Everyone looked on quizzically.

"Who's Kizu-san?" asked Kiba

"While in the cave I made friends with a few of the Grass raiders and Kizu-san was the leader of them." I said quietly knowing it was going to get to Naruto. 3-2-1.

"You met the Grass and didn't kill them," he shouted again.

"Naruto shut up, you saw nothing!" said Ino, I smiled a bit.

"Ino's right," said Shikamaru "You stayed here,"

"I know enough from seeing her on her Waterfall Mission with Jiraiya." He replied still shouting. The Genin were all looking on shocked from their table.

"No Naruto! How can you say that! You didn't see the pain in their faces. The pain they felt as they died. Left their families. YOU KNOW NOTHING!" I screamed at him. I stood up and ran out. Not vanishing or anything just running. I wanted away. They couldn't believe what I saw.

_.:Flashback:._

_It was late afternoon after the first day. I went outside where everyone was resting. The first wave of casualties came through. I saw thing I never wanted to see. A young boy had half his face bleeding and flown off. A man leaning over a young girl missing both her legs. A man gasping for air as the life left him. The world stopped as I saw a young girl around Yuki's age crying over his father's body which was missing its limbs. She was caked in blood. I turned and Kizu-san tried comforting. Little did I know that that was only the beginning?_

_.:End Flashback:._

I ran out of there and to the river. People were busy were staring and ignored it. When I go there I sat down crying. I started throwing kunai at the trees on the other sides and pulling them back with chakra strings. Soon I felt someone sit next to me. Noticed a few kikai bugs by my foot and knew it was Shino.

"Hey Shino," I said snuffling. He nodded and looked up. "Why are you here? Sympathy? Pity?" I asked

"No, none of those. I want to apologize for Naruto." He said "He doesn't know what happened, or what it was like," he said, I nodded and took a daring step and leaned my head on his shoulder. Right now I just wanted to lean on someone. I think I took him by surprise. He ignored the blush I saw in the river going up his face. He slung an arm around my shoulders and gave a squeeze. I smiled and just sat there. Shino always made me feel safe and a lot happier.

"Aiko-sensei?" said a small voice behind us,

"Hai Yuki?" I asked she walked forward followed by the five boys. I nodded ad they sat down next to us.

"Are you alright?" asked Akane,

"I'm fine," I replied smiling softly

"Are you sure?" he asked again, I nodded.

"We missed you Sensei, Shikamaru was boring until Shino-sensei and Ino-sensei came back," she said hugging my arm. I smiled at her and turned to Shino who was in deep conversation with his genin. I smirked and turned to my team.

"Okay let's play a game. On the count of three run, we're going to play catch." I said Akane smirked knowing this game while TaiKan looked nervously at Yuki who was smiling.

"3-2-1 GO!" I shouted doing hand seals as water came up and soaked them. I turned and vanished along with my team.

"AKANE!" shouted Isamu jumping up and down. Shino smirked and whispered to his team. They all split up to find who they were looking for. After five minutes of hiding I heard a squeal and saw Kumo running out the forest with Yuk on his back then thrown into the river. I snickered and then saw Isamu carrying Akane.

"Found you," said a very scary voice behind me. I jumped and saw Shino.

"Bye bug boy," I said waving and vanishing. I saw him curse form my new hiding place. I giggled and hid and waited and waited. Soon I saw Kaito bringing out TaiKan who looked might pissed off and threw him into the river. I was the only one left. The genin were having a water fight while I was yet to be found. I sighed and closed my eyes. I felt something crawling up my arms and legs. Opening my eyes I saw millions of Kikai bugs. I tried to hold my breath but then Shino popped out of nowhere and tackled me. I fell out of the tree and onto the ground with Shino landing on top of me. I gasped as the air escaped my lungs. I giggled as red blush crept up Shino's face. It was only after I realized how close our faces were. Soon my face was heated up and I felt him chuckle. His face came closer and closer until.

"Aiko-sensei and Shino-sensei, sitting in a tree-" started Akane

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G," shout Kaito

"First comes love," added Kumo

"Then comes marriage," then TaiKan

"Then comes a baby in the babies carriage," Isamu finished, Yuki was giggling, Shino coughed and stood up helping me get up. I turned a brighter red and looked away.

"You six are dead!" I shouted then went after them.


	7. Chapter 7

(A/N: I NEED MORE REVIEWS FOR THIS……IT GETS KINDA DEPRESSING…….)

Chapter 7

That night was the worst wave of attacks Konoha has ever felt. Whole genin teams wiped out. ANBU driven crazy. The Sanin pushed to their limits. Families destroyed. People missing, strangled cries of the mourning and injured. It was late afternoon that my life changed. My team, Shino's Kiba's and Shikamaru's were fighting two squads of Sound Ninjas. Kaito, Udo from Kiba's team, Takai from Shikamaru's and Daisuke also from Shikamaru's team were already out of the war. All injured in the first attack. I just managed to save my team. I helped as much as possible where I could but I couldn't help them.

"Shikamaru think of something!" shouted Kiba as he deflected another kunai from everyone.

"I'm thinking," he replied "Got it, Kiba and your team go round the back and round them forward, my team will Shino and whets left of my team will stay here and be the ones to round them up and stop them. Aiko your team specializes in single attacks. Arrange your genin around them and try your hardest to pick off as many as possible. When they meet us attack freely. This should work," he explained

"Easier said then done," I muttered,

"It should work? It better," shouted Kiba over an incoming attack. I nodded and grabbed my genin and vanished. I re appeared in the trees. All around the enemy. I signaled for Kiba to go. His team raced forward, distracting and rounding up. I sighed and aimed my kunai. Firing we managed to pick off at least 20 there were still 30 left. We ran forward to help Shikamaru and Shino. They were being defeated until we came as back-up. Shadow shuriken. Water dragon blast. Water barrel wall. Everything. They were cleared out. I heard a strangled cry. Counting everyone I realized it was my team.

"Sarutobi!" I shouted desperately

"Yuki?" I shouted

"Sarutobi and Yuki here!" they shouted. TaiKan. TaiKan was missing. I ran through all the teams assembled and saw him by a tree lying there. Blood coming from his stomach. I ran over and started cradling his head. He was whimpering and the teams came around us.

"Arigatou Aiko-sensei," he coughed blood coming up,

"You not dying," I shouted crying at him, he smirked,

"I am sensei; I can see Kami calling me, Arigatou everyone. Akane look after Yuki for me, and Aiko-sensei. Gomen," he whispered the last bit closing his eyes. I screamed and hugged him tightly. He couldn't be dead. He couldn't. Shino came over and put a hand on my shoulder. 6 hours earlier I was playing hide and seek with him and now. Now he was lying dead in my arms. I stood up my bangs covering my eyes. Using my kunai I cut my arm slightly.

"No, Aiko," started Kiba breaking the silence. I didn't listen; Nidaimes markings came off originally so I replaced them and just left my arm. Kneeling down I lifted TaiKan's body up and turned.

"Akane, Yuki, come," I said sternly, they nodded and followed as I walked back to Konoha. I walked through the gates. Apparently the raids stopped again for a bit. I walked through not stopping at the hospital to get our wounds cleaned. I walked through the gates of the Hyuuga compound. There were weapons every where. I noticed Hinata being carried in on a stretcher and I shook my head. I walked through the courtyard ignoring the shouts from infuriated Hyuuga's to stop. I walked right up to the main house. A servant opened the door and nodded after noticing TaiKan. I looked down he looked like a fallen angel. I sighed again and carried walking. Hiashi was in a meeting but I didn't give a shit.

"What is the meaning of this!" he shouted as he saw me walk into the room. I looked down and he stopped. TaiKan was the second most promising Hyuuga after Neji. I knew that and trained him the hardest I could.

"No," he whispered as he walked over. I bowed my head.

"He fought honorably to save us." I replied "Gomen for disturbing your meeting Hiashi-san," I said, he nodded and took TaiKan from me. He noticed Akane and Yuki looking down. They looked up and nodded and turned to walk out. We walked out of the training area. Into the streets. No one was out there. It was silent. I looked around then saw something I never thought I'd see. Orochimaru standing there. All four Hokage's standing in flesh behind him. My curse mark pulsed and I fell forwards.

"Aiko-sensei," screamed Yuki, I shook my head and stood up. I noticed Tsunade running out followed by Kakashi, Jiraiya and Shizune. Soon we were joined by the rest of the old genin. Naruto was fuming and almost ran unless Kakashi didn't stop him. I stood forward from them.

"What do you want Orochimaru?" I demanded,

"Simple. Revenge." He said hissing slightly.

"Then why with the kinjutsu," I shouted

"They are the best in Konoha. Or to you were," he said and waved his hand. All four Hokage's went forward. Jiraiya went for Sarutobi, Kakashi Yondaime, and Tsunade for Shodai and I left for Nidaime. I was fighting my great, grandfather. Naruto and Sakura along with a few others went for Orochimaru and Sasuke. Shizune took Kabuto.

"Run, Akane take Yuki and run," I shouted deflecting a kunai.

"But!" started Akane,

"RUN, THAT'S AN ORDER!" I shouted, he gulped and grabbed Yuki "IF YOU DIE, TAIKAN'S DEATH WAS IN VAIN!" the nodded and ran, Yuki screaming to stop. The other genin joined as their jounin ordered. I looked at Nidaime.

"Why Ojii-san?" I shouted at him,

"I'm ordered, can't control it," he said in a fatherly voice

"You're meant to be dead," I shouted

"I'm alive,"

"Your dead to me, I never knew you," I shouted back. He growled and we ran at each other. Everyone fought for hours until Orochimaru disappeared away from us. Slowly everyone else did as well. Everything calmed down until I felt Orochimaru's presence close again. This time he appeared right in front of me. He looked down at me and saw the mark on my hand.

"Go away before I kill you," I hissed and brought out a kunai. He laughed and turned vanishing but just before he did I threw the kunai and it landed at the bottom of his neck. I laughed bitterly as I thought of everything of him suffering. Once we were sure he wasn't coming back we all turned to Tsunade.

"Back to the market place we will decide later what to do then but go check and find out how many people are missing and dead," she ordered. We all nodded and I turned to walk away when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned and saw Shino.

"Everything will be alright," he said softly,

"I know, but….I could have done something, I have failed as a teacher," I replied looking down and taking short breathes so to stop crying. He turned me around completely and hugged me tightly. I just buried my head in Shino's shoulder.

A we arrived in the market place; all the ranks were lined up. From the smallest Genin to the tallest ANBU. They were lined across the outside of the market place and on the top of buildings. I waved bye to Shino as he went off to join the rest of the jounin. I wandered through the citizens as they were all sitting or standing waiting for the Hokage. They stared at me and I just nodded to a few of them. I felt like I was walking down the road of shame. All disappointed I couldn't protect a 13yr old. I carried on to the front where the special jounin and ANBU Squad leaders where waiting on a raised platform. I noticed Anko smile weakly; I nodded at her and Ibiki as they bowed their heads. I turned and saw Tsunade behind me with Shizune.

"It will be alright Aiko, have faith," she said. I stared at her blankly and I went and stood next to Kakashi in the line. He put his hand on my shoulder and nodded.

"There is yet again a ceasefire for us, or either that the fight is over for now. We have ANBU spies trying to find out the situation but for now we must be strong and rebuild Konoha and be prepared for the next attack if there should be one. Captain Udo what is the death toll?" she asked and explained, an ANBU squad leader stood up.

"189 people dead, 200 injured and 2 missing." He announced, the crowd started talking and same with the academy students.

"Silence. That is why I have decided to do this. Genin and Chunin will help rebuild Konoha while ANBU search for the missing and find out what is happening. Jounin will help with rebuilding and sorting out the families." She announced "Now let's go! I will contact Suna for back up in this," she finished. As soon as she left the market erupted with talking and chatter.

"Aiko will you be aright?" asked Kakashi,

"Yeh sure. I'll be fine Kakashi," I muttered "I'll be helping my genin team and find out from everyone how their teams are doing," I turned and jumped off to try and find Akane and Yuki. As I searched around the genin ranks for my team I noticed Ino crying on top of Shikamaru. I hesitantly walked over.

"I couldn't stop it!" she cried louder.

"What happened?" I asked quietly,

"Ino's whole genin team was killed in the first wave of attacks," said Chouji next to me, I looked down and wiped the invisible tears away. This was a shitty time to cry, I had to be strong for them.

"How many genin are dead? Rookies and non-rookies," I asked him.

"50," he said solemnly,

"Shit, that's more then two thirds of the whole genin ranks." I muttered, I looked up at Ino and Shikamaru again and nodded.

"Aiko-sensei!" cried two voices behind me, I turned and saw Akane and Yuki jump on me.

"Hey guys," I said quietly,

"I can't find Rei or Aki!" said Akane quickly

"And I can't find Saki!" cried Yuki, Rei, Aki and Saki were Ino's team, how could I tell them. All six were too close to be told. My cover was blown as Ino cried again and Shikamaru and Chouji took her away.

"Akane, Yuki. Team 5 was killed in the first wave of attacks." I said quietly, Akane jumped up

"No! You're lying! They're not dead!" he shouted backing up, he backed up into Kiba.

"Hey little man calm down," he said

"No! They aren't dead!" he shrieked then collapsed to his knees. Kiba bent down and picked him up while I took Yuki who was just sitting there.


	8. Chapter 8 READ the note

(A/N: THIS CHAPTER IS BASED ON CHAPTER 315 OF THE MANGA SOOOOO I DON'T CLAIM ANY OF IT AS MY OWN AS I DO NOT OWN NARUTO)

Chapter 8

One month on and we're still recovering from the whole war. ANBU told us that they had ceased but Akatsuki had now started fighting with them much to our relief. Suna had come over in less then a day after end of the war. Next week there is a festival or for our victory and for the remembrance of all the people who died. Suna are coming as well which should be good. I later found out only Ino's team this year had been wiped out completely. Kaito suffered only minor scars although his emotional scars were deeper. War is a terrible thing; it tears people apart but also brings them together. Ino and Shikamaru got together and same with Naruto and Hinata. Mine and Shino's team train together all the time but nothings the same now without TaiKan. Its late afternoon when I wanted to try something on them to see what I could teach them. It was something Kakashi told me about that he did with Naruto.

"I'm going to do a test on you to see what I can teach you to be most effective," I said to the five of them

"Ooooo what? Cool butt kicking fire breathing?" said Akane jumping up and down.

"Err. No, here I'll explain," I started "There are five basic types of chakra used for jutsus: Fire, Water, Earth, Lightening and Wind. These five elements are the foundations of all the jutsus. Most people's chakra naturally leans toward one type. The famous Uchiha clan leaned toward the fire element, hence their famous fire jutsus and their natural skill with them," I explained. They were staring at me.

"What are you?" asked Kaito

"Well, from most of my techniques you would think I'm water element but me like a few others lean toward water and earth." I said smiling at them "I only use water techniques because I learnt them first and I don't like using the earth ones." I added "All of you are zero. Meaning we have no idea where you go. Most genin teams are doing this as we speak because it will help your training." Shino looked on at me carefully slightly intrigued looking at what I was doing. I pulled 10 pieces of paper out of my pocket and held them up.

"What are those?" asked Akane,

"Chakra cards." I said grinning "This paper reacts to the slightest sign on chakra, you channel it through your hand then into the paper and it will tell you what you are. The trees this is from is fed and grown with chakra so that's how it is. Here look at mine," I finished. I channeled chakra into it and then watched it. It turned floppy and wet then turned to dust. "If its water it goes wet, if earth turns to dust, fire it burns, lightening it crinkles and with wind it splits in half." I said handing them to them. "Get ready we'll do it all together, 3-2-1" I said. Everyone looked at the paper and slowly they all changed. I looked at everyone. They were grinning like crazy. I went to the end where Kumo was.

"What do you have?" I asked

"Wind," he said holding the paper up,

"I would expect nothing more from one named cloud," I said smiling "Kaito what do you have?"

"Water," he said holding up a soaked piece of paper, I nodded and gave a thumbs up,

"Isamu?"

"Fire," he cried shaking a burnt hand, I chuckled a bit at him then turned to Yuki,

"Lightening," she said looking curiously at the paper crinkled in her hand,

"Awww man everyone else has cool ones!" cried Akane,

"Why what have you got squirt," I asked grinning already knowing, I mean he was the great nephew of the last Hokage Sarutobi.

"Earth," he muttered

"Well it's the same as your uncle." I replied,

"I suppose," he answered

"Well my grandpa is famous for his water jutsu," I said "It seems you all have one of the five elements, this is an interesting outcome," I replied

"All of you have a break I need to talk to Aiko," said a voice behind me, I sighed shaking my head,

"Hai, Kakashi?" I asked

"I see you did the test," he replied coolly

"Hai, interesting outcome, wouldn't you say so Shino?" I asked

"Yes, all of them have one element in the five," said Shino looking at the five kids running off,

"That's why I'm here, who has lightening?" he asked

"Yuki," said Shino

"I want to try and teach her chidori, it could prove useful," he said

"You cant she isn't strong enough," I replied

"Yes she is, you and Shino have the two most capable teams out of the genin teams," he replied coolly

"She still isn't going, her skills aren't refined yet, and she hasn't mastered a single jutsu completely." I explained "She was the first to start putting chakra into her card and the last to have it come out completely, she isn't strong enough," I finished flatly,

"Aiko thi-" started Shino

"No! That's final," I shouted, everything went quiet after. "I won't lose her like I did TaiKan," I added

"Is it because you're scared of her becoming better and dying or because she reminds you of yourself," said Kakashi

"Both," I whispered.

"I'll take her to try out and see what happens, if anything goes wrong I'll stop her training in it," he suggested,

"Fine," I said quietly and looking away.


	9. Chapter 9

(A/N: This is my favorite chapter…….)

Chapter 9

The next week I had given my team the week off while I went and relaxed and for the festival coming up. I was going to see them that evening at the festival. It was a Saturday when I was walking off by the training posts and I heard someone training. I looked around and saw Yuki doing palm thrusts at the post. There were bloody marks on the posts and she was crying. I watched sadly as she gave up and sat down with her head on her knees. I slowly walked over to her and too some spare bandages from my hip pouch.

"You shouldn't train this hard," I said softly,

"You said I was not strong enough," she replied sniffing,

"You heard?" I asked trying to hide the shock

"I had Kaito listen in," she said

"Gee aren't you the little hidden rebel," I said, "I never meant you had to train harder, you are making progress but at a slower rate then anyone else. You remind me of myself in that way. I was the slowest in my Village until I found my element, it could be because I was teaching you the wrong stuff," I finished. I grabbed her hands and looked at them and grimaced as I looked at them. They were rubbed raw and her left was bleeding. I gently wrapped them up and gave her a spare pair of gloves.

"Now I want to take you shopping, because from the look of your clothes you need new Shinobi clothes, also Akane won't like how your dressed tonight," I said giggling, she nodded and stood up smiling, I bent down and motioned for her to get onto my back. She jumped on and we set off walking toward the shopping center section of Konoha market. We walked through the town with her talking to me, we hadn't done this in a long time and it was good. Everyone was happy in the town and smiling and saying hi to us.

"Hey Hinata, Tenten, Wassup," I said waving my hand,

"Hey Aiko, Yuki where are you going?" she asked

"Shopping, someone went training all night and needs new clothes and a new kimono, wanna come?" I asked

"I have to go tell Neji-san if we do go," said Tenten,

"You like him don't you?" I said slyly,

"What! Erm…..no, I don't" she said stuttering and looking away,

"Ahahaha don't worry Tenten I know you do already, its obvious," I said "Isn't it Hinata,"

"Hai, I agree with Aiko," she said smiling,

"Hina-channnnn!" shouted Naruto running over smiling, Hinata turned slowly and blushed

"Hai Naruto-kun?" she asked

"Want to come for ramen?" he asked grabbing her hand,

"Oh Aiko just invited me to go shopping," she said quietly afraid to hurt his feelings,

"Naruto can come as well if he can stay away from ramen for a bit, we'll go there for lunch," I said "Is that alright Yuki?" I asked the genin sitting on my back, she nodded and I looked back at them.

"I'll see you guys there I'm going to go tell Neji," said Tenten, I nodded and waved bye to her, we carried on walking to the market. Naruto was talking while Hinata listened and I chatted to Yuki for a bit. When we arrived I let Yuki off while we went to look for clothes. After 0 minutes she came back with some stuff. I looked at them and said yes and no. She had chosen full length trousers which I told her no, she had chosen a sleeveless white shirt and then changed the trousers to black shorts. I bought her a jacket to go over her and she bought some hand, arm and leg guards. She looked like a full blown Shinobi; it was almost the same as what I had worn when I was younger. Next we went to the kimono shop. Hinata and Naruto had disappeared to god knows where but I didn't mind.

"Aiko-sensei how about this one?" said Yuki holding up a snow white kimono with a black obi,

"Is that Aiko I heard?" said a voice; I turned and saw Ino standing there with Sakura,

"Oh hey guys," I said "Just picking a kimono for tonight," I added.

"Ooooo and who are you going with?" asked Ino slyly,

"Erm….no one, Yuki's going with Akane," I replied quickly, I grabbed Yuki and the kimono I had and raced off to the cashier. I paid and we ran out. I was panting as I dropped Yuki at home and dropped off my kimono.

"What should I do?" I asked myself, "I know I'll go see Shino, I've never been to his house, I'll see if he wants to train or just walk around," I added to myself. I walked off to the Aburame compound. It was unusual to the other clan compounds; its doors were closed while the others were left open. I nervously rang the bell. A man opened up and looked at me incredulously.

"Yes can I help you?" he asked quietly

"Erm…heh yeh is Shino-san around?" I asked nervously at his sunglasses glare,

"Hai, I'll just go get him, stay here," he said as I walked through the door. I looked around the compound and saw that instead of having a training area or dog houses or even food patches like the other clan compounds this had a garden with kikai bugs flying around. I smiled at this and saw younger Aburame's running around in shorts and their long jackets as a trademark Aburame. Their scruffy spiked hair standing up as a secondary trade mark but they didn't have glasses on so their brown eyes were flashing with enjoyment. I noticed the man at the gate and Shino walking over.

"Afternoon, Shino," I said waving,

"What are you doing here?" he asked, my face faulted and I slightly crestfallen inside, "I mean what made you come here to visit?" he said obviously noticing my sadness. Either that or the kikai's noticed.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to train or just go for a walk." I asked "I have nothing to do because Akane and Yuki persuaded me to give them a holiday and Tsunade is so boring at home," I explained and asked "besides I beat her at every card and gambling game she has and knows," I said exasperated. He nodded and looked at the garden.

"Why don't you stay for lunch then we go for a walk," he said quietly, I nodded slowly thinking. He turned to the garden again and sighed.

"What's wrong Shino-san?" I asked

"You know you don't have to call me –san," he said

"Okay then Shino-chan!" I cried running away as he looked slightly angry in a funny way he turned and followed as I ran away.

"Don't call me that!" he said loudly, I grinned and ran until I hit someone. I fell over onto my butt and looked up. It was creepy like seeing Shino only 10 years older.

"G-Gomen," I stuttered standing up slowly, I could tell he was staring at me, Shino caught up and looked at me.

"I said I'd catch up, oh, hello father," said Shino getting serious again, "Who is this?" he asked sounding angry,

"This is Nidaime Aiko, Hokage-sama's niece and ex-ANBU squad leader, she is a fellow jounin," he explained I blushed as he mentioned all the 'achievements'. Shibi stared at me a bit longer then nodded and left. I sighed and turned to Shino. He was still looking serious.

"What's the matter?" I asked

"Nothing, I'm fine," he replied, it's an unwritten rule. :_ Never bug an Aburame and try to pry into their private life._ I nodded and sat down under the tree I was next to. Shino looked down at me.

"Nani?" I asked looking up.

"Come on I'll get us lunch, I hope you don't mind most of the clan will be eating in there right now," he said, I shook my head and followed him. We walked into the dining room and boy was there quite a few Aburame's in there. We sat down and got our food. I could tell many of them were staring at me. It was eerie but it was their way of assessing you. I looked down at my chicken and egg noodles and just poked it. I was trying to eat but with everyone staring I could do it. Shino noticed and looked up from his food.

"Why aren't you eating?" he asked

"Oh Gomen…." I said quietly picking up some noodles and eating it quickly while he looked on, I really didn't want to offend them. As I tried to swallow a really big portion it went down slowly and started hurting. "Itai…." I groaned putting a hand on my chest and trying to ease the pain. I looked up and saw Shino smirking. "Not funny Shino…-chan," I said smirking now as he scowled at me. I smiled innocently at him and he just carried on eating. After a bit I finished after a few bog portions. Shino had finished way before and was just zipping up his jacket collar. He stood up and helped me up and I just stood dumbly as he dragged me outside. He stopped by the garden again.

"You know you didn't have to eat," he said quietly

"Iie…it's rude and all of them were staring at me, I felt like I was imposing," I said nervously

"Its okay its because we don't usually have visitors here," he answered "Lets go for that walk now we've eaten," he said I nodded and we left the compound after I waved at the man at the gate as he grumbled something about me being too happy. As we walked we passed all the stalls setting up for tonight. I noticed Naruto and Hinata walking around holding hands and soon followed we saw Ino and Shikamaru, Ino dragging Shikamaru around but he looked like he was okay with it. I heard Shino grunt next to me. I turned and raised an eyebrow at him.

"You don't believe I love?" I asked

"No," he replied. _Ouch, that hurt strike one._

"Why not?" I asked

"Because it illogical and it means nothing," he said, I flinched at this and turned away. _Strike two._

"Oh," I said quietly "So are you saying 'love' is just a figment of someone's imagination?" I asked quietly again

"It's a hormone that affects people," he replied coolly, _ouch strike three and he's out._ I nodded thoughtfully and as he walked somewhere else I slipped into an alleyway. Heh it was now my turn to ditch him. I walked off to training area 10 by the river. I carried on and made my way there. As I walked I felt something on me crawl by my arm. I looked down and saw a kikai bug.

"Damn it Shino leave me alone," I muttered darkly. I didn't dare kill the bug, it wasn't doing anything wrong. I took it with me knowing Shino was looking for it. As I approached I noticed someone standing in the center waiting. Shino. Dammit how did he know I was here?

"So you just leave people when you asked to go for a walk?" he said sounding amused. I scowled at him but looked down. I didn't want to deal with him.

"Well I wonder why?" I muttered holding up the kikai bug on my finger and letting it fly off back to Shino's colony. "Shino you don't bug people, especially people you can trust!" I shouted at him,

"It's so if I lose track of you on a mission then I can find you quickly. A female carries a no scent but only a male can them, making them the perfect trackers," he replied coolly, I shivered at the thought of it crawling all over me. I mean I don't hate bugs just all the legs get to me. I just ignored him and went to sit by the river and just paddle my feet in the water.

"Well you still got here before me." I mumbled

"I moved faster then you," he replied

"Grrrrr," I growled at him as he sat down besides me, I just looked up at the clouds and started to relax, "I can understand why Shikamaru likes watching the clouds, they're so relaxing," I said yawning,

"Aiko?" asked Shino

"Hmm?"

"I would like to accompany you to the festival tonight if you aren't going with another," he stated, _damn that collar I can't see if he's smiling or blushing…._I sat up on my elbows and looked at him,

"If that's your way of asking me tot go to the festival with you it's quite a funny way." I said, he looked down, I had known Shino long enough to know that simple signs mean a lot "But sure, I was going to go by myself anyway," I replied, he slowly looked up and I blushed lightly. "You know I really wish you would stop putting me on the spot!" I hissed but trying to hide my laughter.

"But then you no fun," he replied quietly

"Ooooo so Shino finds me fun? Well isn't this a new predicament!" I laughed,

"I'll come get you at 7 okay?" he said

"Yup! And you better be smiling!" I laughed lying back down to stare at the clouds more.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

FESTIVAL TIME!

When I was younger I always loved festivals, it was a reason to dress up and have fun but since ROOT ANBU I wasn't aloud to go and had to stay as security, the rest of ANBU got to leave but not ROOT. Evil old people who made us stay. I looked at my watch and saw it was 6:55pm. Perfect and I was ready. I was wearing a brown kimono with a light brown obi. There were small, thin laced Monarch Butterflies at the bottom and by the left collar. My hair was left down with a simple brown ribbon to hold it in place behind me. I slipped my formal sandals on and looked again in the mirror. Suddenly my door burst open and in came Tsunade with Shizune and Anko trailing with a camera and taking photos. I tried to hide but too late they got me.

"What are you doing?" I asked

"Getting piccies for the festival!" said Anko grinning like the mad woman she was. I sighed and heard someone running down the hall. They stopped by the door. It was a Chunin called I think Kotetsu.

"Tsunade-sama Aburame Shino is here," I jumped up and waved bye. Before I left I just had to scold my aunt as I saw Izumo waiting at the other end of the hall.

"Tsunade-san, its festival time, ROOT ANBU aren't going give ALL the Chunin a vacation not just your favorites," I said glaring at her, she sighed and nodded. I turned and raced out the Hokage's Home and to the tower where I saw Shino.

"Shino…..-chan!" I cried happily as I came out the building already excited. He turned and raised his eyebrows above his glasses. Much to everyone's shock he had taken his high jacket and worn a normal jacket over his kimono and hakama pants. I sighed knowing I wasn't gonna get him to take off his glasses. That would be too hard. He had taken his hitai-ate and his hair was loose. It looked slightly poofier.

"Hai, Aiko-chan ready?" he asked, I nodded and we set of to the center of the Village.

"Sorry about being late, Tsunade, Anko and Shizune attacked me with a camera, then Kotetsu caught us and I found out he and Izumo don't have a holiday so I made her let them go." I said smiling, he nodded but didn't smile. I looked down at the floor and something caught my eyes. He had a plaster on his arm by his elbow. I noticed it as he moved his arm.

"Matte! Shino," I said as I caught his arm. "Why did you cover your arms?" I asked "Isn't that where the kikai come out of?" i ADDED

"Hai, I blocked it so not to put you off," he mumbled, I sighed and shook my head

"No need to do that, I don't care," I said pulling his sleeve up and slowly, so not to hurt him, took the plaster off. He seemed to sigh in relief. It must have been causing his to be fidgety. I removed the one on the other arm as well and he seemed happy now.

"Better?" I asked

"Hai, Arigatou," he mumbled, I smiling and we carried on walking toward the festival. When we arrived it looked like it had already begun. All the buildings were lit up with lights and you could see everyone whether they were genin to ANBU, you couldn't tell everyone was just happy.

"Aiko! Shino!" someone yelled, I turned and saw Sakura running over followed by Lee, Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji, "I see you two finally made it," she said winking at me, Shino nodded and I just looked shocked at her.

"Aw come on lighten up its party time!" said Ino "Lets go dance!" she cheered grabbing me and letting go of Shikamaru,

"Help me Shino!" I yelled as I was dragged off miserably. He seemed to smirk at me as they took me off.

"Hey isn't the dance floor that way!" shouted Chouji pointing to the opposite direction. But I later found out they were taking me to the toilets.

"So you and Shino!" said Sakura starting the interrogation,

"You two are acting like genin," I muttered

"Well we were them once," said Ino shuddering at the memory, I remember them telling me of their old infatuation with Sasuke before he left.

"Anyway what do you want?" I asked annoyed,

"To dance," they said in unison, they grabbed me again and ran off to the actual dance floor. We saw lots of people dancing and having fun which was a change. I noticed some were from Suna by their different kimonos and formal clothes. I noticed Gaara standing in the corner.

"Yo Gaara-san!" I said waving he looked up and recognized me and nodded. Kankurou joined him and Gaara pointed. He looked up and waved like a weirdo. I walked over to them.

"Hey guys!" I said smiling. I had worked with the Sand siblings several times as ROOT ANBU. I had an awesome time in Suna and I often had written to them but in the time of the war I stopped.

"Hey Aiko-chan!" said Kankurou, "Wassup!" he said

"Aw nothing just having a great time, you too?" I asked

"Yeh but no one here can party as well as Suna Shinobi, we're better at parties," he boasted Gaara sighed and shook his head.

"Fine then Kankurou come with me a show me how to dance then!" I laughed as he raced off to the dance floor. I followed after him after say bye to Gaara and going. Kankurou was true Suna Shinobi did know how to party better and harder. People seemed to stop dancing to watch us as we were dancing with each other. I over heard people talking, it was kinda hard as the music stopped and went to a slow song. 'Isn't that Shino's girl?' 'Who are they?' 'Is that the Kazekage-sama's brother?' I turned smiling to Kankurou before he was swarmed by girls.

"Arigatou for the dance, you were right Suna is better at this." I said loudly for the crowds to hear and stop talking about us "I have to go find Shino before he goes skitz at Sakura and Ino," I said

"It's a pleasure to show a FRIEND how to dance," he said emphasizing the friend part to the crowd.

"We now look who I made popular!" I laughed as he was swamped with girls. I waved and walked off to look for Shino I saw him by Gaara they seemed to be watching the dance floor.

"Shino!" I shouted running over, okay not running moving as fast as my kimono aloud. This wasn't very fast. As I was just about there, I tripped and fell forwards. Shino reached out to stop me and caught me just inches from the floor. I giggled as he lifted me back up.

"Thanks Shino," I said sheepishly, he nodded and carried on looking forward "Are you angry at me," I asked quietly, he didn't answer "I was only dancing with Kankurou; he's a friend from Suna like Temari and Gaara. It meant nothing," I said getting upset now; he seemed to notice and grab my hand. I looked down as he walked off to the dance floor as a new song came on. He put my arm by his neck and he then rested his hands on my hips. I sighed and looked at him. He wasn't smiling but just dancing slowly with me. I stepped closer and wrapped my arms around his neck. It was like dancing in a hug as his arms tightened around my waist. I hummed the song quietly in his ear as I rested my head there. I was content with the way we were as he tightened his hold. It felt……..right. I had a nervous feeling in my stomach and a warm feeling in my heart. I dismiss it when I remembered Shino doesn't believe in 'love'. Time seemed to stop as we danced together. It was our moment and no one was going to ruin it. As the song ended I stayed there until I moved back. He didn't let go of my hand and started walking away. Dragging me in tow.

"Shino, where are we going?" I asked starting to get nervous now,

"Just hold on but close you eyes," he said smiling softly, I nodded and closed my eyes. He seemed to lift me up and carried on walking. I sighed in comfort as he walked off to only he knew. As he stopped I shook my head to keep me awake. It must have been 9 already and I was tired. He stood me up again and then took my hand.

"Okay open your eyes," he said quietly, I opened my eye and gasped. We were standing in the middle of a clearing and there were fireflies dancing around us. It was slightly mesmerizing watching them then I turned to Shino.

"Its beautiful," I said in awe, he smiled and turned to me,

"I have a confession," he said quietly

"Hmm?" I asked looking at him and tilting my head slightly. He was really hesitant. I closed my eyes for a minute trying to think the situation through. Suddenly I felt something in my lips. My eyes snapped open and I saw it was Shino. Kissing me. It was soft and sweet but loving. I closed my eyes and enjoyed it. I pulled away from him and leaned my forehead on his.

"Was that your confession?" I asked quietly smiling softly. He nodded his head and I giggled. "Well Shino, I think I've fallen for you as well," I said before kissing him again. His arms went around my waist deepening the kiss a lot more. After we stayed hugging each other.

We walked back to the festival holding hands. He still looked impassive as usual although his cheeks were a little pink. I just smiled at him and didn't care. As long as he cared inside was enough. It must have been close to 10:30 when we returned from the clearing and everyone looked confused. Sakura came up to us dragging Lee.

"Where did you guys go?" she asked exasperatedly,

"Ummm…..nowhere," I replied, Shino nodded and we just carried on walking. I heard Sakura whisper something quickly and then shuffling. For the rest of the night we waited for the fireworks and played the games that were around. I noticed Asuma and Kurenai looking suspicious and we went over.

"So Wassup smoker?" I said poking Asuma as he was trying not to look suspicious.

"Oh hey short stuff," he replied sounding lay back as usual,

"Shut it," I hissed "Also you might want to be subtle or tell her that you like her!" I added before seeing the genin all in a circle shouting and fighting. I noticed Akane lunged viciously at one of the boy's on Chouji's team. They started wrestling on the ground. Other boys from Shino's team were fighting with the rest of Asuma's Team 10's teams.

"Ahhhh I see little Sarutobi certainly doesn't have your laidbackness," I muttered darkly to Asuma as he ignored the fight and carried on smoking. I sighed and shuffled quickly over just before Akane was going to do a chakra pulse and stepped in between them with two fingers on each others foreheads.

"Stop," I said sternly, Shino was walking over with Kurenai and her dragging Asuma in tow.

"But he started it!" shouted Akane

"I don't care I'm ending it," I said darkly "Chouji!" shouted, he looked up from the barbeque where he was with Ino and Shikamaru,

"Hai Aiko?" he shouted back

"Control your genin," I shouted back, he whistled and his genin muttered and walked back to their jounin. _Wow I wonder if he has them potty trained….._

"You too team 3!" shouted Shikamaru, the rest grumbled and walked off. I turned to mine and Shino's genin and looked them over.

"What happened?" I asked looking down at them,

"They were dissing you and Shino-sensei, saying you shouldn't be here because you're from Kusagakure and not here also saying your grandpa sucked. Then they called Shino-sensei a bug-freak!" said Akane angrily, I sighed in frustration,

"Ignore them but what happened to you Yuki you did they ruin your kimono?" I asked looking at her dirty white kimono. She nodded and almost started crying.

"Excuse us guys, a girl always has to look her best," I said taking her hand and guiding her to the toilets and motioned for Ino and Sakura to follow. They followed when we got into the toilets

"What happened?" said Ino sadly looking at the poor genin in front of her.

"Udo pushed me to the floor to hit Akane-kun," she said quietly,

"Well let's get you cleaned up!" said Sakura smiling widely, I nodded and stood back and they started cleaning her up. When they were done Yuki looked brand new and she hopped off the counter smiling. I told her to go wait with the others.

"Thanks Ino and Sakura," I said smiling,

"You know you act a lot like a mother to those to not their teacher," said Sakura,

"Well being a Shinobi is a dangerous job and they need all the help they can get, I got attached to them and both have no mother figure in their lives. I can hardly say living with Konohamaru and Asuma is healthy for Akane." I replied, they nodded smiling

"You're doing a great job helping them anyway," said Ino. We walked outside and said bye again. Akane and Yuki were chatting and Shino looked bored. I walked over smiling and kissed his cheek. Yuki squealed and Akane yelled and pointed at us.

"Nani?" I asked

"You kissed him!" shouted Akane,

"Your point?" I replied

"Are you with Shino-sensei?" asked Yuki, Shino nodded and I put my finger up to my lips to tell them to be quiet. I told them to go away to get ready for watching the fireworks. We wandered more and found a good place to watch the fireworks. We sat down on the hill near the wall where we could see them. I leaned my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. He was just watching me and I smiled. Slowly tiredness came over me.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Shino closed his eyes as he watched the angel next to him fall asleep. He couldn't believe it, she had accepted him. He smiled again and soon others joined them. He saw Hinata sitting next to Naruto, Sakura and Lee, Shikamaru and Ino with Chouji with them. Kiba came over to him slowly with a sleeping Akamaru in his jacket hood.

"Hey Buggy," he said grinning,

"Hai Kiba?" he said

"Did you ask her?" he asked

"Hai,"

"What did she say?" he asked again eagerly

"She said yes and isn't this enough evidence," muttered Shino. Kiba nodded and said bye as he went to join Naruto and Hinata. Slowly there were cheers and the fireworks were about to begin. He lightly shook Aiko to get her to wake up.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

"Aiko, wake up!" said a voice. I blinked and saw Shino waking me up.

"Hm?"

"Fireworks," he replied, I nodded and looked forward and watched the fireworks. Red. Blue. Green. Yellow. Silver. Gold. They were all colors of the rainbow and all the genin cheered and the ANBU raced around. For some reason they were put in charge of setting the fireworks off. Because of their fast speed getting away from the fireworks and ability to get them over quickly. You could see the ROOT ANBU running back and forth. Ah it seemed only last year she was doing that, setting fireworks. Shino's hand turned my face and he leaned in for a kiss. I beat him and leaned up kissing his softly. I closed my eyes and enjoyed it again. When we parted I sighed and Shino smiled.

"Thank you," he said

"For what?" I asked

"For accepting me," he replied

"Shino, I would have accepted you whether you were Aburame or not, it's not the kikai bugs or anything it's who you are. I will always love that," I said smiling, he nodded and I leaned on him again. I was tired and slumped on him as I fell into the darkness called sleep.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Shino noticed Aiko fell asleep again.

"Training must have gotten to her" said a voice behind him; he turned slightly and saw Kakashi behind him,

"Hai Kakashi-san," said Shino

"Take her home," he replied, Shino nodded and stood up. Kakashi stopped him before he moved again. "If you hurt her in anyway Aburame, you'll be dead and I'm sure Tsunade will say the same thing," said Kakashi as his visible yes arched in a smile. Shino stood and lifted Aiko slowly being careful not to hurt her. He said bye to the other jounin around them and set off home. He decided to take her to the Aburame compound because Tsunade would probably be drunk and not remember. The streets were quiet and deserted as the sounds of the festival were still evident. He made it home and the doors opened as he walked inside. The Aburame clan has their own festival inside the compound where everyone had to come. It was mandatory unless you had a good reason. Being ANBU or just like Shino's. Shibi stopped him as he was about to enter the house.

"Does she know?" He asked his son

"Hai, she knows about the kikai, she has accepted it freely," he replied slightly, he noticed his mother come up behind Shibi and smile. His mother Reika wasn't born into the Aburame clan but had fallen for his father during a mission. She didn't have the trademarks but still wore the long jacket and glasses. She smiled at her son and nodded.

"Shibi leave them, we were young once and we had the same trouble," she said softly, Shibi sighed and nodded slowly.

"Go," he motioned for Shino to enter the house. He walked through to his room and lay Aiko down on his bed slowly and pulled the comforter up over her. He sighed looking down at her sleeping. She looked so innocent but in reality she was a deadly Kunoichi. He walked over his desk and started inspecting and research the bugs he had found that day.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I shuffled around in the warmth I was lying in. I felt something weighing down my waist and I opened my eyes and noticed I was in a bedroom. But not my own. I rolled over and came face to face with a glassesless Shino. I gasped softly and looked at him. He seemed more relaxed then during the day also happier in a way. Its either that or the kikai bugs are giving him a really good dream. I giggled at the thought and I realized I had woken his up. He rolled over and blinked. I never realized until now how nice and beautiful his eyes were. They were a deep brown with flecks of lighter brown. I smiled at him and leaned forward. I lightly kissed his forehead and looked back at him.

"Good Morning Shino," I said

"Morning," he replied quietly, I giggled and blushed a bit, "What?"

"It's the first time I've ever seen you without your glasses, you have nice eyes," I replied slowly trying to pry myself out of his grasp. I looked around his room. It was neutral colored like himself and there were tanks filled with different insects. I got up and walked slowly over to the main tanks in the middle of his desk.

"They're beautiful," I said looking at the butterflies in their tank.

"Hai, but like other insects and Aburame's no one understands them," he said solemnly

"Except me," I said grinning. He nodded smiling. No doubt thinking how stupid I sounded. There was a silence as I watched the insects and Shino watched me. Suddenly there was a massive grumbling sound. I sighed and looked down. It was my tummy.

"I see someone's hungry," said Shino trying to hold in a chuckle,

"Erm…..Hai," I muttered embarrassed, he chuckled and got out of bed and took my hand, leading me to the same place we had eaten yesterday for lunch. It seemed like ages ago that we had sat down and eaten. When we walked in, I think the WHOLE of the Aburame clan was in there. Everything went quiet and Shino had to drag me away before I embarrassed myself. He took me to the table his parents were sitting at eating. I bowed respectfully and they nodded they're approval. I sat down next to Shino as Shibi stared intensely at me. I bowed my head with Shino as we began to eat.

"How was the festival last night?" said Shibi to Shino

"It was good father, we had fun," replied Shino "How was the gathering here?"

"Everything went well," he said coolly, I ate nervously and I think Reika realized and smiled at me.

"Did you have fun last night?" she asked

"Hai, its was interesting at first but the fireworks were great," I replied smiling in return. Shino and Shibi seemed to glare at each other until Reika coughed and waved a hand between them. They stopped and everything was quiet. Shino finished first and then me.

"Are you ready?" said Shino

"Hai. Arigatou Aburame-sama, for letting me stay last night, I hope I wasn't intruding, I know how special last nights gathering is to your clan," I said quietly bowing my head in respect. Last thing I needed was for my boyfriends dad to hate me.

"It was alright, it wasn't inconveniencing, we're just glad Shino found someone to love," said Reika. I nodded and stood up next to Shino and he took my hand and led me out again. Once we were out I sighed in relief and looked down.

"Something the matter?" he asked

"I think your dad hates me," I replied "But your mums nice," I said grinning, "He doesn't hate you, he gets suspicious whenever there are visitors," he answered leaning down and kissing my cheek. I nodded and he left quickly to get changed. I waited in the garden and sat down amongst the grass. After 10 minutes he arrived again and we went outside. Everyone was cleaning up and in normal clothes.

"Okay this ill feel weird at first but believe me it'll save me being like an idiot," I said grabbing his and quickly vanishing.

I arrived outside the Hokage tower and Shino looked slightly paler. I think he tried to not be sick.

"Sorry Shino-kun," I said grinning

"Hn," he replied, I sighed and dragged him inside. As we tried to pass through to Tsunade's living quarters Izumo and Kotetsu stopped us.

"Gomen Aiko-chan, but Shino-san can't come through," said Izumo,

"But he's with me," I whined

"Still he isn't aloud through, we don't want anything un-expected to happen," replied Kotetsu. I flinched and muttered darkly at them.

"Your Chunin level I'm Anbu level and Shino's a jounin, you can connect the dots," I said darkly, Izumo tried to look brave but Kotetsu dragged him away, "Besides we're together," I said sticking my tongue out at them. Shino sighed and dragged me away.

"Let's go," I cheered showing him to my room. I grabbed some clothes and ran out to the bathroom. After changing I went back but ran into Tsunade.

"I see you scared my best Chunin, where is he?" she asked suspiciously

"In my room and they wouldn't move, beside you ero-baa-chan, we're together," I said quietly then smirking as I walked away determined to get away before she realized what I called her. When I arrived Shino was looking out the window.

"Ready Shino-kun, I have to start teaching the kids about their chakra elements." I said wistfully. He nodded and I grabbed his hand. Vanishing again.

(A/N: Guys I need more review for this or I'll end it and stop writing it. Also if you DO want me to carry on then if u have suggestions then just message or review about it….I'm coming to a dead end……)


	12. Chapter 12

(A/N: I don't own Naruto and this is a big spoiler on chapter 316…..they're all on the chakra elements……. As I said I don't own Naruto….)

Chapter 12

"But why did Yuki already start!" whined Akane as they watched Kakashi and Yuki work on chidori.

"Easy, she has one of the easier elements because my friends teaching her," I replied, "Hey Kakashi don't kill her I still need her on my team! I don't want to be left with just Sarutobi!" I yelled over at him while catching a kunai with my right hand as Akane threw it at me.

"Hai," said Kakshi, Yuki stopped and plonked down on the ground. Kakshi walked over supporting a panting Yuki as she sat down next to Akane o the ground.

"Okay here's the deal, you guys all have the 5 elements…which is quite creepy but that's not the point," said Kakashi "As you get to jounin level you'll naturally get more then two elements. Right now you only have one. We're going to be working on those ones. Earth and Water are going to Aiko, lightening and wind to me and fire…." SIAD Kakashi thinking, everyone raced off towards their destination, I watched as Isamu's face turned emotionless. Shino noticed and put his hands on his shoulders.

"Relax," he said to Isamu sternly. I sighed and quickly turned to Kaito and Akane.

"Run to the ramen stall 6 times they you'll be ready to learn. The 2 boys grumbled and went off slowly. I walked over to the other who was having a fight. Isamu was struggling and blinded by rage. Angry that there was no one to teach him. Everyone had the pleasure of it but not him.

"Kakashi still teaching the wild ones," said a voice, I turned and saw Jiraiya smirking by the trees. Isamu stopped and looked at him.

"Isamu if you hadn't attacked me I was getting to who was going to teach you a few techniques," said Kakashi "This is Jiraiya, one of Sarutobi-sama's old students, he studied with Tsunade. He knows a few fire techniques." He finished, I nodded with Isamu. I walked up to Jiraiya and glared at him.

"Morning ero-sennin," I said punching him in the gut.

"Ooooo either you got that from Nidaime or Tsunade's rubbed off on you," he muttered clutching his stomach. I grinned as Kaito and Akane came back.

"Right now we start; I won't get into fundamentals for things but simply teach you a jutsu to practice. You'll have two weeks to complete it. If you don't then you'll have to keep trying until you get it while your partner learns a new one," I said laughing at their expression. "I'm also gonna teach you things you can do in a combo with the others, thus makes it effective as I can see all five of you working together properly in the future," I said smirking at them. "First is for Akane. For these jutsus you have to learn to grasp the sol you're working with. The first is-" I started but saw a rogue bit of fire and lightening coming towards me. "Doton Doruki Gaeshi" I screamed slapping my hands on the ground. A wall of earth came up and blocked the incoming attack for a bit until it stopped. I stood up and kicked the earth wall making it collapse.

"Sugio…." Said Kaito in awe. I laughed and turned to Akane.

"That was what I was going to say. That's your first attack, Doton Doruki Gaeshi, Earth Wall Land Flip," I explained he nodded and I showed him the hand seals. He nodded slowly running them over and over while I started talking to Akane. "Yours is simple as well, you have to grasp the water. If not from a lake then from the air. But be careful, too much water gone can cause damage to your comrades," I explained again "Suirou no jutsu," I said quietly and blocked Kaito in a water prison. He seemed to freak and I released it.

"You tried to kill me," he shouted

"That's the point squirt, you have to keep your arm there and this also doesn't take much of water to complete as well," I said showing him the hand seals. He nodded and did what Akane was busy doing which was trying memorize it.

I sighed and walked over to Shino who was resting under a tree.

"Why is it I'm looking after YOUR students," I said annoyed with him,

"Because we Aburame's have no known natural element," he replied

"Damn it," I replied

"Besides Hokage's orders to only interfere when needed, she knows about these five being all users of one of each element." He answered

"Suppose," I said leaning my head on his shoulder, he wrapped his arm around my waist and nodded slowly. I giggled and closed my eyes; I heard a light humming noise and relaxed listening to the kikai in him.

"Aiko-sensei!" shouted Kaito running over. I opened my eyes and looked over. I saw Akane under three blocks of earth that was on fire. I noticed Jiraiya and Isamu flouncing around shouting about no knowing what to do. I saw Kumo getting ready to blow it out.

"Kumo stop!" I shouted angrily, Kakashi was nowhere in sight and Yuki just knew she couldn't help much less move from her exhausted position on the floor.

"But help him," he shouted,

"Suiton Suijinheki!" I screamed (Water Barrier Wall) above the blaze, a wall of water surrounded the blaze and gradually stopped the fire. I stumbled over to the smoldering mound and kicked it apart. Akane was sitting cowering underneath.

"Akane," I said softly trying to get him to stand up. He was so scared and finally I managed to lift him up out of the mess. Jiraiya was looking flushed and embarrassed while Isamu was ashamed of attacking Akane by accident.

"Gomen Akane," he said quietly, Akane nodded

"Its fine," he replied shortly_ ooooo this isn't gonna look good for the future…._

"Okay lets just explain one this that idiot didn't. The fundamentals of each elemental helping each other. Compatible ones are: Wind and Fire, Earth and Fire, Water and Lightening, Water and Earth and Wind and Lightening." I explained "This means that these are pairings for attacks." I finished pinching the bridge of my nose and sighing.

"Incompatible ones are: Water and Fire, Earth and Lightening, Wind and water," I added slowly "They each cancel each other out," they all nodded and Shino came over.

"Train what you were taught when there is only a Chunin or jounin around. My team practice tomorrow and Aiko's have the day off. Practice over," he said angrily taking my hand and leading me away.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"That went unexpectedly worse then I imagined," I muttered, Shino shrugged holding my hand as we walked around.

"Inuzuka Kiba, Baka-kun!" shouted someone from the Inuzuka's compound, Kiba with Akamaru came running around the corner followed by an angry looking Hana and her dogs. I tried to resist lifting my leg out but it got the best of me and I stuck my leg out tripping Kiba and Akamaru also followed by Hana. They looked up and growled.

"Erm…sorry!" I said running and grabbing Shino as I was laughing too hard. We carried on walking to the Aburame compound. We snuck through to his room where I burst out laughing and Shino just smiled at me. He came over and hugged me tightly. I sighed and hugged back. He seemed to work his way up and kissed my jaw line. This was slightly unusual for him but I dismissed. It.

"Ooooo this is different," I said quietly to him, he grunted and I was sure it him then.

"Because I love you," he said gruffly, I smirked at him and kissed him back. I walked back until I reached something by my knees knocking me over. Shino in expecting it fell over with me but managed to flip so he didn't land on me. I leaned over and kissed him again and I think something clicked in him. He kissed back passionately and his hands were going up and down my sides. I moaned slightly and he smirked. Things started to heat up once he had managed to remove my shirt. Suddenly a little voice chimed in my head.

_What are you doing?_

Kissing Shino

_Don't do it not yet…._

Why not?

_Because it's wrong……_

No it isn't because he's my boyfriend…..who the hell are you anyway?

_I'm you, 18 year old Ex-ANBU, new jounin and Nidaimes grand daughter. I'm you. Don't do it………_ It stopped and faded out. I thought I was going insane. Shino was lying on top of me by the time I zoned in again. His hand was at the top of my trousers.

"Ano….Shino, stop, please," I said quietly and embarrassed. I felt awkward about it anyway, but who wouldn't. He immediately stopped and got up.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what happened," he said quietly, I nodded and put my shirt back on. There was an awkward silence and I walked to the door.

"I guess I'll see you later," I said quietly and vanishing instead of taking the door.

I arrived outside the tower and went into Tsunade's office.

"Tsunade-chan can I talk to you," I asked

"Hai, what is it?" she asked

"I was wondering if I would be aloud to move into my own apartment," I stuttered "I mean there's nothing wrong with living here its jus-" I was interrupted by her.

"I understand. Independence and privacy," she said I nodded and she sighed.

"Same problem with me." She said after a moment there was a short nod. "There I believe is a place open near the Aburame compound for you," she said I shook my head slowly

"Is there a place not so clear…me and Shino had a disagreement, over something," I lied through my teeth, I bet she could tell but didn't mention it,

"Hai, well in that case there is another place near the western gate. Outside the town center near your training area, the Yamanaka flower fields and the Nara deer herds," she explained "Completely opposite side of the Aburame compound." She added smiling

"I'll take that one," I said

"Hai I'll ask Izumo and Kotetsu to help you move tomorrow," she said smiling

"But what about paying," I asked

"I am Hokage and I'm the one you pay anyway for the flat and seeing as I still pay for your stuff then it makes sense to give it to you," she added, I smiled and thanked her and went off to pack.

The next day I woke up to seeing a partially bandaged face over me.

"What? Kotetsu?" I asked groggily,

"Morning Aiko-hime!" he said cheering, I sat up slowly and saw Izumo as well grinning.

"What the hell?" I asked

"Hokage-sama told us to help you move, and it's like 12 already," said Izumo.

"Yeh but…never mind, now bugger off while I get changed," I hissed threateningly at them, they backed away slowly and out the room. I sighed and went for a quick shower and went out and got changed. I opened my door and I noticed a few more were gathered out there.

"Genma what the hell are you doing here?" I asked "Same for you Raido,"

"We were told to come," said Raido

"By the Hokage," muttered Genma

"It doesn't matter I was gonna make Izumo and Kotetsu do all of it anyway," I said smirking at them. They cowered again and Genma burst out laughing.

"Man, she's got you two whipped," he laughed Raido seemed wiser when he saw me twitch.

"Pssssst Genma dude I'd stop," he said, but it was too late I struck out and punched him, getting him out cold. I smirked and grabbed the senbon from his mouth and put in my own smirking.

"Anyone else got any questions," I said darkly, the other shook their heads and I laughed lightening up. I turned and walked back into my room grabbing a few boxes and went out again. Everyone was quiet.

"Are you coming or not?" I asked, they nodded hastily and grabbed some boxes to move. We moved slowly through the streets carrying the boxes. I saw Yuki and Akane eating by the ramen store and they came over.

"Wassup Aiko-sensei? What's with the boxes?" asked Akane,

"I'm moving so if you want you can come to see where," I said smiling "But if you do can you help Raido with the big box he's carrying." I said, they nodded and went back to Raido to help. He looked gracious and I nodded at him. He went back to the tower to get more and get Genma as well. I was still holding the senbon in my mouth and found it quite useful. As the day progressed everything was eventually half moved in. It was a nice place in hidden in some trees and had a porch. It was a one story house but was also quite spacious and there was a training area behind. Apparently it belonged to an old ninja who passed away two years ago. I still had to go out and buy stuff. I left Yuki and Akane at the apartment to look after it and help finish unpacking while I dragged the four guys out to the shops before they ran off. We went around furniture shops getting accessories for my apartment and I left them to take the stuff back except for Raido. He was gonna help me food shopping. Bad Idea. He was trying to get me to buy sake and sweets the whole time.

"Enough Raido, go buy some flowers from Ino," I yelled in the market, a few people turned around to look at us. He nodded not prepared to feel my wrath. I went around buy different foods and different drinks to stock up my home, knowing full well Yuki would half live with me and half with Akane. As I walked home through the cool evening watching the fireflies and the stars I saw someone sitting down under a tree watching the fireflies. I saw it was Shino. I grimaced at the thought of facing him after the other day. He watched as I passed and walked down the street. A stab of guilt hit me as I heard him get up and leave. I shook my head and carried on walking. When I arrived at home there was only the kitchen light on and I went on through to it. I noticed Izumo and Kotetsu sitting there playing cards.

"Where are Genma and Raido?" I asked

"They have a mission in the morning and need to leave early so they said sorry. Genma took back his senbon and Raido left the flowers in your room." Explained Kotetsu, I nodded and put the stuff here.

"Guys you didn't have to stay," I said smiling "Its almost 11 and Tsunade will want you in the morning,"

"Yeh but we couldn't leave Yuki and Akane," said Izumo smiling back

"Didn't they go home?" I asked quickly

"Nope, sorry but we put them to sleep in your room, we didn't know what else to do," said Izumo,

"Jackpot!" shouted Kotetsu grinning

"Shhh! You two can go now," I said, they nodded and packed up and said bye and left. I sighed and unpacked then went and lay on the couch with a blanket.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Aiko-sensei," said a small voice, I blinked and looked at a tired face of Yuki.

"Hai Yuki," I asked

"You need to get up, Hinata-san and Tenten-san are here," she said,

"Where's Akane?"

"Sleeping, I've been awake for a bit, Gomen about going to sleep," she said blushing

"It's alright Izumo and Kotetsu told me, go wake him up," I said getting up and going into the kitchen.

"Morning," I said yawning

"Ew gross breathe," said Tenten laughing

"Nice," I said "Why are you guys here?" I asked

"We wanted to come check up plus Neji-kun and Naruto have gone on a mission so we came to hang out," said Tenten "Unless you were getting busy we heard people moving around,"

"Nope my students stayed the night," I answered

"Why?" Hinata asked intrigued

"Genma, Raido, Izumo and Kotetsu along with those helped me move in and they fell asleep while I was coming back from the shop," I said getting up and making breakfast.

"Is everything alright with you and Shino? He seemed really agitated yesterday according to Kiba," said Tenten and Hinata nodded.

"Oh it's nothing….."I mumbled

"No it's something you don't look happy," said Hinata

"Well yesterday we were kissing and it got quite far but I stopped him because something was stopping me. A voice I guess my conscience was telling me not to. I guess I offended him and last night coming back from the shop I saw him and walked straight passed him," I said sniffing, Tenten came over to me and hugged me and soon Hinata did the same thing.

"Aiko-sen-"started Akane's loud voice; Hinata pulled away and shuffled the genin away.

"I'll spar you guys if you come outside," she said Akane eager to face another Hyuuga headed outside but Yuki stayed inside.

"It's about Shino-sensei, isn't it?" She asked Tenten and me, I nodded and she hugged me.

"I'll meet you guys at the nice little café near the exam stadium in an hour I'm going out for a bit," I said grabbing my hip pouch; I pulled out the cereal for Yuki and Akane.

"Here's the cereal for breakfast," I said before leaving. I ran quickly pumping chakra through my feet for an extra boost. I sped past lots of farmers and carts on a little jog. I stopped at the East Gate and saw Ibiki training his squad just outside it.

"Hey Ibiki-san!" I yelled waving; a couple of the men stopped and looked over "Hey Guys!" I added to them, they waved until Ibiki shouted at them to carry on. Not wanting to anger the interrogation and torture jounin they carried on.

"Hello Aiko-san," he said

"Seriously it's just Aiko," I said smiling

"Okay then Aiko, I'm just Ibiki," he said I smiled

"I see you got them whipped," I said grinning,

"Hai but they need to be prepared," he said seriously,

"Why?" I asked curiously looking at the man,

"I'm not aloud to say," he said

"Aw come on its me remember I'm the one who saved you but when you got beaten by that young mist ge-" I said really loudly until he put his hand over my mouth. I growled lightly and he shook his head.

"Fine, Anbu have been getting warnings from other countries that Orochimaru and Akatsuki are moving this was with their fight and are expected to move to Konoha. If we fight back it could turn into a 3 way fight so I need to get these men ready. 4 jounin have already left to track their movements so far," he explained sadly

"You mean Neji, Naruto, Genma and Raido," I said quietly

"Does anyone else know what their mission is apart for the Hokage and you guys," I asked

"No but now you know," he said I nodded and remembered something,

"Oh yeh later today or tomorrow does it matter if I bring my genin by to train with your men. I mean not serious but Shino and my team has users of the 5 elemental jutsus and I don't think we can use Jiraiya and Kakashi and teachers again after what happened the first time." I said

"Hai, sure, but only a few can help, I'll have one of each type ready," he said

"Thanks Ibiki, I appreciate it, I just hope Akane doesn't end up like a barbeque stick again," I said, Ibiki raised an eyebrow questioningly "Isamu's fire jutsu went wrong and went for Akane, he managed to but up and Earth Barrier but you know about fire staying alight on earth so I ended up having to save him from the burning pits of Jiraiya joke," I explained,

"Aw so you're teaching the young Sarutobi, does he smoke?" asked Ibiki,

"Nope but I'm trying to keep him away from Asuma as much as possible, we don't need another chronic smoker in the jounin and chunin's like Asuma, besides Konohamaru might take after Asuma but not Akane," I said sighing again. "What time is it?" I asked

"Around….11 why?" he asked

"Shit, I was supposed to meet Tenten and Hinata along with my genin for early lunch kinda thing, I have to go, Gomen," I said

"Its fine, bye!" I heard him yell as I pumped so much chakra into my feet I thought they would explode. I whizzed passed several jounin and Chunin quickly and I waved sorry. As I ran I tripped over something and went flying, literally, into a wall. I hit it with a thump and I coughed up blood into my mouth. A little girl screamed when she saw this and 3 Anbu were immediately on the scene. They noticed me lying there and the girl screaming.

"Aiko-chan!" one shouted running forward, he lifted his mask quickly and looked down at me. There was pain blurring my vision but I think I could make out the black hair and eyes.

"Sai-kun?" I asked

"Hai, what happened?" he asked

"I had to get somewhere quickly but you could say I fell," I said chuckling then bursting into coughs, I slowly pulled myself up, and winced in pain. I was silently praying for him not to notice but he did.

"Do you know her Taichou?" asked an Anbu

"Hai, go back to your stations," he said

"I see you took over for me," I said smirking at him

"Hai, here I'll help you, where are you going," he said pulling his mask over his face again

"The café next to the exam stadium, remember when we had a holiday and I dragged you in there." I said he nodded "That place," he nodded again and slung my arm over his shoulder and helped me hobble there. People moved out the way and slowly we made it. We arrived at around 11:45 and soon we were bombarded by the other girls. Slowly I explained as Sai helped me into a chair and Hinata looked ready to help me with the pain.

"Arigatou Sai-kun," I said

"Its fine, bye for now," he whispered before vanishing like I usually do.

"So that's Sai and what's with the –Kun," said Tenten grinning

"He was my best friend in Root Anbu," I said "I barely see him anymore," I added

"Oh sorry," she said, I just nodded and shrugged

"Itai!" I cried as Hinata looked at my feet,

"You have chakra burns," she said

"Oh, heh must have been from how fast I was going," I muttered

"You don't get those from just running," said Tenten

"I got those from doing Chidori," said Yuki showing a bandaged, gloved hand, I sighed

"Yeh I was pushing it," I muttered, suddenly my arm was attacked by a white bit of fluff. I wafted my arm around until I realized it was Akamaru licking my arm, "Oh hey Akamaru," I said stroking his head,

"Akamaru!" shouted Kiba; I picked the poor dog up as Hinata pumped the chakra into my feet healing them. I giggled because each person's chakra is different. Her's was light and felt like feathers. That's how you can tell if someone is coming near you by their different chakra.

"Ohayo guys," said Kiba,

"Hello Kiba, are you alone?" asked Hinata

"Nope bug-freaks here as well, we came for food because the old man who makes the ramen went on a holiday." He said sadly, I could only imagine how much ramen Hinata would have to make for Naruto to feed his fiery pits of hell he calls his stomach. I sighed and felt awkward with Akamaru now curled on my lap and sleeping. Soon Shino joined. After Hinata finished was right when they sat down with us to eat. I looked at Tenten nervously.

"Did you guys hear Aiko moved," said Tenten trying to make up conversation,

"No why did you move?" asked Kiba

"I erm….wanted independence" I said quietly

"Cool where though?" he asked again, what was this 'lets interrogate Aiko' day

"Near the east gate by training area 16." I said "It's a small house,"

"Why so far away?" he asked again "From the Aburame's?" he added grinning slyly, I ignored it and stood stiffly and hobbled away, I stumbled away because I didn't want to answer that not after making me sit next to Shino when Tenten knew I was uncomfortable. Little did I realize I was heading towards a table. I hit it and my back seized. I fell forward but something grabbed my waist. I saw thousands of kikai around my waist holding me there. I looked back and saw Shino's arm outstretched. I nodded my head again once I was standing and went out towards the training areas.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

"What was that all about?" asked Kiba once Aiko had left; Tenten looked nervously at the Aburame. After a few minutes she lost control of her anger. She stood up and thumped a kunai into the table and glared at the bug user.

"Are you not going after her? You call yourself her boyfriend, you act more like her sworn enemy, and she didn't mean to reject you like that!" she shouted at the bug user. An eyebrow raised above his glasses.

"Then what did she mean?" he hissed at her

"She's confused, you forget she was in ANBU for her whole life basically, they can't feel anything or have a name or a life so it's new to her," she said trying to calm down. The Aburame stood up and walked out of the café slowly with a fuming Tenten and a confused Kiba behind him.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

I walked slowly through the streets and the pain in my back increased. I slipped into an alley and slumped against the wall. Leaning against it I slid slowly down and into a crouching position. I heard light footsteps and turned slightly. A small hum was around me and I frowned. Shino.

"Nani? I don't want to fight," I said quietly as I winced when something touched my back.

"Why did you reject me?" he said

"Because I……." I started. I don't know, because I just did. It wasn't Shino it was me. "I wasn't ready, gomen," I said looking away, right now I wanted to runaway but I couldn't. I had to face the music….or was that just the humming. I was lifted up and taken out of the alley. "Where are we going?" I asked whispering

"To the compound to get you fixed up," he replied

"But aren't you angry?" I asked

"No, you were right I went too fast," he replied, I nodded slowly and lay my head back down. I closed them until we finally stopped. I opened them and saw we were inside the beautiful Aburame garden. I saw the kids playing again, the Kunoichi relaxing with each other, the men researching or just playing Shogi and GO. I smiled then we passed Shibi. He looked down curiously at me and Shino but shrugged it off. We went inside and up to his room. Laying me down he rolled me over.

"Ano….Shino what are you doing?" I asked, as he started lifting the back of my shirt.

"Checking your back, move," he said, I nodded and he checked until he came to my black bra. I noticed he had turned slightly red and I sighed.

"You saw the whole thing last time," I muttered, I heard him growl and he hesitated a minute.

"You cut goes past your trouser line, I'm getting my mother to look at it," he said, I sighed as he left. A few minutes his mother came back without her coat or glasses. I stared as she had the brightest blues eyes I had seen since I had seen Ino cry. I noticed Shino left quickly and I presumed went to see his father in the garden.

"Its good to see you again Aiko," said his mother kindly, I nodded

"It's nice to be back, I love your clan, it's really peaceful," I said smiling

"Hai peaceful but very aggressive at times," she said smiling and she had a glazed look in her eyes.

"Now look what happened when did this happen?" she asked noticing the long gash and forming bruises.

"When I was going to go meet everyone for foot. I was running too fast that I was getting chakra burns on my feet. Which sting but anyway I fell and hit the wall. I was going to hit head on but I moved round so it hit my back." I explained, she nodded ad pulled up a first aid kit and started cleaning. She finished the bit about my trousers but then stopped.

"Aiko I know this is embarrassing but I need you to take your trousers off," she said, I blushed bright red but did it. She was right to ask because I saw the gash and scraps down the back of my leg. I rubbed the back of my head in embarrassment. She sighed and shook her head and cleaned it. Everytime she cleaned I flinched and edged away from her. Eventually I was cornered literally and she just finished whilst I hit the wall in pain. When she was done she chucked what looked to be a loose pair of shorts.

"They're Shino's old pajama shorts," she said smiling, I glared at her playfully and she laughed left then Shino slipped into the room. I noticed he looked at my leg and I muttered something about 'long bandages and his mum being pure evil' he smiled at me.

"Yeh laugh all you like Shino, that was embarrassing to no end," I muttered darkly as I hobbled around to the door.

"Yeh I know but you do look good," he whispered before kissing my cheek.

"Shino-san! Two children are at the door with two women and a man, they are asking for you," said a man at the door,

"I'm coming," he said and turning to leave, I grabbed his hand so he could help me to the porch. Once outside I sat down and as soon as Shino left, three little children came over. I smiled at them.

"Are you Aiko-san?" asked a little girl with unruly hair.

"Hai, what's your name?" I asked smiling

"Hotaru!" she squealed "This is Ayaka and Cho," she said I smiled at her

"Do you like Shino?" asked Cho

"Hai, we are together," I replied smiling at her again

"Are you girls annoying her again?" said Shibi walking over,

"Ano…gomen Shibi-sama," said Hotaru

"Go find your mother," he said, she nodded and she and the others left. I smiled at him.

"Arigatou Shibi-sama," I said gratefully

"You may call me –san," he said sitting down,

"I would like to thank you for everything," I said bowing my head "For letting me stay here when I was uninvited," I added

"You were with Shino so it wasn't an inconvenience." He replied. There was a silence.

"Do you love me son?" he asked. I was taken back by the forwardness of the question but nodded whilst feeling my face turn red.

"Hai, very much, he means a lot to me," I replied smiling as I watched him come back over followed by everyone.

"That is good to know, I think I'll let you have some privacy with Shino, good day Aiko-chan," he said, I bowed my head,

"Good day Shibi-san," I replied, I smiled now knowing he liked me and accepted me.

"What did my father say to you?" snapped Shino; I looked shocked at how angry he was.

"Oh he was just wondering how I was and I thanked him for everything, like letting me stay here during the festival of your clan. Then he asked me if I loved you, which I answered yes," I explained trying to keep calm. He seemed to relax a bit as he sat down. I noticed Kiba had a hand over Akamaru's mouth to keep him from barking. Hinata was staring at the beautiful garden with envy; Tenten was watching the younger Aburame's sparring. Yuki and Akane were talking to some of the other Aburame kids from their academy class. I leaned on Shino then he looked closely at my leg.

"Those are my old shorts," he said

"Hai, your mum gave them to me to wear, they're really comfy mind you," I said, he was smirking and I just hit him over the head.

"Guys you can stop staring at his clan you know," I said "It's rude," the other three jounin seemed to snap out of it.

"G-gomen," stuttered Tenten, "I've never been here, it's nothing like the other clan houses, its so calm and relaxing here, its amazing Shino," she said smiling; he gave a grunt which I took for a yeh.

"That mean thank you," I said to her, she nodded and Shino took my hand. "Hey look they're sparring," I said pointing to my students and the Aburame's. They started shouting and glaring then fighting. "Ano…..not good," I muttered, I tried to stand but not working. I ignored the pain and hobbled over. Akane and the taller Aburame were about to hit each other with kunai when I stood in between and held two fingers up on Akane's forehead stopping him but for the Aburame I missed and the kunai struck my hand. I groaned softly at the kunai protruding from my hand and the whole compound was silent. Staring. Unnervingly. Akane stopped and dropped the kunai while the taller Aburame was still glaring.

"Akane go over to Shino and Tenten," I said smiling; I turned to the Aburame and grabbed his coat collar and held him there. He tried to struggle.

"Anyone ever tell you, I'm Anbu?" I said, he shook hi head, "Now be a good little bug user and go fly away, before I squish you," I hissed at the boy, I let him go and he scampered off. I looked down and realized he had hit right in my curse mark. I muttered something incoherent about him and pulled the bandaged off my leg and wrapped my arm furiously. I heard a faint whizzing noise and held my hand up and caught the kunai from the earlier Aburame. I turned and saw him looking frightened. I threw it again just missing his head but centimeters. It hit the wooden column behind him and he shuddered. Suddenly another boy older stepped out and kikai came forward.

"Sh-shino help!" I cried when I realized I had never faced them before. I turned and saw all of my friends and genin had disappeared. The humming was getting louder and louder. I turned and ran or more hobbled quickly to a tree and did some hand seals.

"Suirou no jutsu!" I cried holding my hand up and using the water prison. The bugs stopped when this happened. The few I had caught went limp and I released. They fell unconscious for an insect and I realized there were still a lot more where they came from. Suddenly there was a sharp pain on my arm. I looked and saw the kikai on me. I screamed slightly. _Think, think….they doesn't attack Aburame's….that's it!_

"Henge no jutsu!" I muttered making it look like a substitution jutsu, I screamed turning into the little girl Hotaru. I screamed louder and clearer and the bugs retreated. "Why did you do that nii-san?" I cried as the little girl. They came closer until I was close enough, I struck out with force. The boy cried out as I started at him what I copied from Lee and Gai as 'Gouken' or Iron fist style fighting. Except I'm a girl so I like to change it to a more graceful name. I struck out fighting in hand to hand combat with the boy. I was lucky I had seen Hotaru; she was small and agile until I took a hot to my gut. I fell back and the Henge came off.

"So much for a calm clan," I muttered

"That was a Henge?" asked the boy

"What else," I said smirking, I vanished quickly but came out behind him, pinning him to the ground. I reached for a kunai and the women Shinobi stood up. I smirked and stabbed into the back of the boy. And I presumed it was a bug clone. The kikai came out of it and I just sighed sitting down on the ground.

"Shibi-san you can stop playing!" I called out to no one in particular. Suddenly a shadow came over the top.

"You passed!" said a feminine voice, it was Reika. I just smirked.

"I knew it was a test," I said

"You were facing little Hotaru's brother just then, you gave him quite a shock when you changed into her." She said, the other came out of the house followed by Shibi. I smirked at him and nodded. Shino came forward and looked at me disapprovingly.

"What your dad decided to do an unexpected test," I said smiling sweetly, he sighed and the Aburame clan went back to doing everything normally. I hadn't realized one of the most private clans in Konoha would be the most aggressive. I sighed again then swore once I realized Tsunade was gonna ask me about all my cuts. I sighed and tried to ignore it and relax for the rest of the day with the Aburame's.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

3 months passed and I soon noticed Tsunade became restless. Anbu were constantly going in and out of Konoha from Suna and the Waterfall village. Tsunade also kept asking me and the other jounin if our genin were strong enough. I've got a feeling if a war breaks out she's going to put them in a platoon as guards for the citizens. Each time I said they were getting better. Me and Shino we a lot and I mean a lot closer then before. I had either practically moved into his clan house or him into my apartment, not to mention Yuki was now living properly with me. I now have three possible four toothbrushes. Akane stays over as well when I schedule a week's intense training. The news I always managed to pry out of Ibiki was that Orochimaru and Akatsuki were always at it and getting closer. Akatsuki had lost Deidara and Zetsu. Deidara, able to mold clay and Zetsu, had a giant Venus fly trap as his head. Spooky if you ask me. I was sitting watching Yuki and Akane working in my back yard.

"I'll spar one of you," I said boredly,

"Me! Me! Pick me!" said Akane jumping up and down; I stood slowly and got into a fighting stance.

"We'll deflect out chakra punches so we're still living after this," I said smirking. He nodded and was a bit eager. He ran straight at me. I swerved to the right and grabbed the back of his shirt yanking him back in time for me to hit the small of his back with my palm. He yelled and winced. I stifled a laugh then realized I was holding a log. There was a twig snap behind me as I saw, and noted, a huge wall of mud coming toward me.

"Crap," I said then jumped out of the way. Yuki screamed and did Chidori to cancel it out. I turned and looked at him coming head on again. This time I grabbed his arm as I stood to the side and slammed him down and put a kunai to his neck.

"Happy?" I asked, "Now your punishment for attacking Yuki," I said as Yuki stormed over. I turned ad only heard pleas for mercy then silence as Yuki whacked Akane knocking him unconscious. I sighed and waited for him to wake up. Suddenly an Anbu appeared.

"Pack up Aiko-sama; everyone is to report to the stadium and Hokage tower. Your genin are to go to the academy and you are to go to the Hokage office." He said, I nodded and got Yuki and Akane.

"Go pack quickly; take as much weapons as you can spares of anything. We're going to academy." I said.

Ten minutes later we were packed up and speeding off to the academy. Everyone's genin was in the grounds outside. I sighed and knew this was it. Konoha's biggest enemy was here. I noted the fact genin from the Sand and Waterfall were here.

"Aiko-sensei!" shouted Kaito running over followed by Kiba's Chouji's and Shikamaru's team. I laughed slightly and hugged him and the rest of his team.

"Iruka!" I called waving at the nervous, looking Chunin, he came over quickly.

"Hey Aiko, what's up?" he asked

"Just checking if everything is ready, this is it remember, lets hope your amazing teaching paid off," I said smiling

"That's why I'm nervous….."He said scratching his head.

"Cheer up Iruka-sensei! With you and Aiko-sensei teaching we're fine!" said Isamu,

"Mind you little Issy you had Temu from Ibiki's squad teaching you fire jutsus " I replied, he nodded and Iruka looked shocked.

"Morino Ibiki," he asked

"Hai, he has a soft spot for me, that's how I knew about Anbu missions and this war," I said sheepishly, he nodded then I remember.

"I just remember I have to go." I bent down to the height of the genin's "Look after Yuki for me; she seems to be the only girl. I don't want you risking your lives for each other but take care of each other. Okay?" I said, they nodded and I smiled. I hugged my genin and Shino's. Standing up I looked back at a welcoming sight for the next few weeks.

I stood in the center of a battlefield. The sounds of people dying al around. I hadn't seen a single bit a of clean grass in weeks. I knew nothing of whether my genin were alive or whether Shino was either. Temari, Gaara and Kankurou were with me, another wind gust, another crunching sound of sand and another impaled person in one of Kankurou puppets. I was in charge of an inter Village Platoon. Didn't work out so well at first, constant fighting until the battle began. I stabbed another person. I had been living off of food pills every time I got tired.

"Doton Doruyuuheki!" I screamed again, I blew another fountain of mud at the enemy from my mouth. It hit them clearing it only to have it taken up by more and more of them.

"Shit Temari!" I cried, she spun and another wind wave hit them. I sighed and slapped my hands together.

"Suiton Suishouha!" I screamed again, I cleaned the field with my water wave. But to my surprise there was no replacement. Suddenly as well a sound I hadn't heard in a long time. Raido in my earpiece.

"Pull back! They're retreating. They've lost too many, they're retreating to the boarder of the Sound country. Bring your nin back to the gates, its time to come home," he said, I knew he was smiling and I smiled.

"That's the best thing I've heard in a long time, thanks" I said

"Anytime," he replied. I turned to my team as they stayed still after their enemy retreating. I created bunshin's shouting at the same time.

"Alright everybody fall back! Now!" I or we shouted. Everyone one nodded and formed their lines. I stood in front smiling.

"Aiko why are you smiling we're in a war," said Kankurou,

"Good news, even in war Kankurou. We're going home!" I shouted. There was a stunned silence then everyone cheered and hugged. I was so happy. Going home time. Seeing everyone. "We leave in one hour!" I shouted. Everyone cheered still and got busy.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Our return home trip was longer then expected with people carrying the wounded. We had buried the dead in the fields in the rare time we weren't fighting or I hade put up an Earth Wall. It took one day to return and when we did we weren't happy. Konoha looked like hell. Fire was burning and everything was destroyed.

"Alright people, time to help we may be tired but we've seen worse. Food Pills and also no using wind or fire jutsus to help, remember the fundamentals. Take the injured to the medical bay and everyone else help. I'm going to go tell the Hokage of our return. Meet here in three hours. Go!" I ordered. Temari sighed as she knew she couldn't use her fan. I raced off taking soldier pills and food pills to help me go and carry on. If I saw a burning building I put it out with water jutsus. Eventually I made it to the Hokage's office. It didn't look as bad as the other places but I raced inside. Inside the office was all the war staff.

"Tsunade we're back, platoon 10," I said seriously, she nodded gladly,

"I know your Shinobi just got back but I need you to go out and look for Shino's squad near the west gate. The Aburame clan went under severe attacks and his squad was sent to protect but we lost contact," she said sadly. I nodded solemnly. I turned to Raido who was working.

"Hook up to Temari and tell her to re-group," I said he nodded and started the search. I went outside and met up with most of our group. I aloud the tired half to stay and help while we searched the Aburame complex. We waited outside.

"Word of advice, an Aburame tells you something, you do it, unless its kill yourself, and be careful don't kill the kikai no matter how gross you find it. You won't make a new friend," I said smiling tiredly at them. We split and searched. The complex was a mess. The garden ruined and half of the ground missing. I looked around for a bit and went into the main house.

"Hello, Shibi-san, Reika-san, Shino-kun!" I shouted, there was no sound. I went to Shino's room and saw a body lying on the floor. It was Reika. She was unconscious when Gaara appeared behind me.

"Aiko, there s on one else in the building," he said calmly, I cursed under my breath at him.

"Okay please help Reika-san outside, I just found her," I said holding up half the body of her. He nodded and sand came forward lifting her up.

"Raido? Raido are you there?" I asked into my walky talky

"No its Iruka, is this Aiko-chan?" he asked

"Hai, I need Hyuuga Hinata at the Aburame complex! Now," I said loudly. There was silence. The he spoke.

"We can't send Hinata she's helping Sakura with the operation of Anko," he said, "We'll send Kiba's pursuit squad over," he added, I sighed

"Hai, also send 2 medic nin, we found Aburame Reika unconscious in the house, on one else is here," I said sighing, "We'll head out after Kiba gets here,"

"You in luck Kiba's squad is already in your area," said Iruka happily,

"Hai, Arigatou Iruka-san," I thanked

"Aiko-chaaaaaaaaaaaan!" shouted an annoying voice behind me I turned and saw Kiba's grinning face.

"Kiba-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun," I added just as much emphasis.

"What do you need help with?" he asked

"We found Shino's mother but not Shino and Shibi," I said "Here this is his," I said handing over a bit of his shirt I had found in his room. Kiba took it and smelt it first. He backed away quickly.

"Whoa we can defiantly find it easy to track him with this," he said sourly handing it down to the pack of dogs by his ankles. They all sniffed and took off into the woods.

"Come on team!" I yelled at my tried and exhausted team. We followed Kiba as he silently talked to the dogs.

"They got a scent but Akamaru says it doesn't smell good," he said sadly "They say…..they say they smell…….blood," he muttered the last bit; it hit me like a wall, the thought that Shino could be dead. I sped up to the lead dog and went faster. They dogs went faster to keep up. Akamaru caught up and guided me to the scent. I stopped so suddenly that the momentum I had built up pushed me forward. I slowly looked up as the rest of the team came and I heard several gasps from the Kunoichi. I looked around and saw red. I stood up completely and saw most of the people on the ground were the enemy but others were in long jackets and glasses. Aburame's. I heard some of my team were retching and trying not to be sick. I gagged myself then sucked it all up. Akamaru barked over the other side and I ran over. Lying face down was Shino. I kneeled down and rolled him over. Half his face was covered in blood and I noticed a faint humming. I pulled up his sleeve and saw no kikai coming out.

"Shit," I muttered

"Kiba! Go back and warn the hospital of the income casualties and be quick." I ordered he nodded and left with no protests. "Alright Shinobi we are going to have to find out who's alive and who's dead, take the living or barely alive to the hospital whether you get chakra burns or not you Will Run!" I shouted at them, "Gaara you can use your sand to transport more then one so I need you to help most of the time. Temari you help Kankurou using his puppets. You will need to use the open cage ones to lift the injured to the hospital," I ordered, everyone was still, "NOW!" I screamed at them, they all raced off. I was so glad I was put in charge of jounin and ex-Anbu it made life easier. Gaara came over and picked up Shino and took him away first then hoped to find Shibi. After 10 minutes of constant running and vanishing to and from the hospitals with the medic stretched to their limits. I found barely living near a tree I found one last body. Shibi. I ran over to Shino's dad and checked his pulse. Barely there. I forced all my chakra to my hand and a green glow emerged from it. I slowly pushed the chakra into his stomach and chest allowing the heart to work better. I heaved him up and he seemed to wake up.

"Aiko?" he asked

"Hai, Shibi-san," I said smiling

"Where are Reika and Shino?" he asked

"Shino's just gone into surgery and Reika was found in the complex unconscious, she should be awake. The rest of your clan living have been taken to the hospital, you're the last one I think," I said he winced in pain. "You're going to feel sick in a minute but using the last of me decent chakra I'll get us to the hospital," I said, he nodded slowly and I vanished.

Arriving at the hospital Shibi was unconscious. I dragged him into the Hokage's office there. She was talking to other clan leaders, the Inuzuka and Hyuuga, Akimichi's along with Nara Shikaku and Yamanaka Inoshi. I stumbled in.

"The last one," I said slowly watching the world getting blurry. I fell forwards trying my hardest to keep supporting the full grown Aburame leaning on me. Chouji's dad, Chouza came forward and took him and to my surprise Hyuuga Hiashi helped me to the couch. I closed my eyes and I felt something warm being pressed into me. I blinked wearily and saw Shizune smiling at me. I nodded and watched as Tsunade helped the Aburame. As she finished I stood up slowly and grinned at them with a pained expression.

"Sit down Aiko," said Tsunade,

"Nah Baa-chan," I said waving a hand at her, "Too much to do," I said smiling; I put my hand into my pocket and pulled out my secret stash of food pills. I shook it and the last one came out.

"Damn I only have one left and its lemon, I hate lemon," I said sadly chucking it in my mouth. After a few minutes I felt better and had more chakra. Tsunade grabbed the bag from my hands.

"Who authorized you to have these," she shouted

"No one, took 'em from your office," I said grinning, the next thing is unexpected, she slapped me around the face.

"What the hell was that for?" I screamed at her,

"After too many of these the cells self destruct themselves, killing you," she screamed back,

"Well what the hell was I supposed to do; I was the one fighting not you! Doesn't matter about this! I could have died from this war not the bloody poisoning I was giving myself." I shouted at her shocking the jounin and squad leaders in the room.

"I was watching my squad decrease, I had to watch them die, while you stayed here comfortably and not have to waste energy fighting off people who would just rise again from the dead!" I screamed stomping to the door.

"Where are you going?" said a quiet voice, I turned and saw Shibi sitting up,

"Too see if Shino-kun is out of hospital and to check for my genin and see if the LIVED!" I said emphasizing the word Lived for Tsunade. Shibi stood up and walked over slowly and carefully.

"Shibi-san sit down," said Tsunade

"I'm checking if my son is alive," he hissed at her. I nodded and held out my arm to help support the still injured man.

We arrived outside intensive care unit 2 and sat down. It seemed his genin were alive when I saw them out there. I was a little shocked to see half of Isamu had half his face bandaged up.

"Aiko-sensei!" they shouted running over, to me, they hugged me by my waist and pulled away. I helped Shibi sit down and then sat down myself. All three boys were talking non stop until I heard a faint voice.

"Where is she ero-sennin!" said a girls voice angrily

"Probably by ICU 2," he grumbled, there was running and suddenly a second ambush, I looked up and saw Yuki crying and Akane doing his best to as well. I hugged them and they eventually settled down.

"Is Shino-sensei going to be okay?" said Kumo

"He should be fine, he knows he has a family and students to pull through," I said smiling

"Who's he?" asked Akane rudely, Shibi grunted

"He's Shino's father, Aburame Shibi," I explained, they nodded and stared. The relaxed humming from him got louder as he got agitated from their stares. "Why don't you guys go to sleep," I said smiling

"I'll wake you up if we find anything out about Shino" I added, they nodded and lay down next to each other. Too help them sleep I started humming softly to them. Yuki and Akane were using my lap while Kaito used Akane's back as his pillow Isamu was sitting up and Kumo was lying next to him. I saw Shibi out the corner of my eye smile slightly. Around ten minutes later I heard the soft patter of feet or paws and Kiba came around the corner with Akamaru and Hinata. I put a finger up to my mouth and whispered,

"They're sleeping, he's not though," I said pointing to Shibi who had been still the whole time. Suddenly the door burst open and out walked Sakura looking worse for wear.

"Its finished," she cheered, I looked up and frowned then she stopped when she saw all the genin sleeping.

"Oh gomen. We've finished, its still critical he rests but him and other Aburame's will be fine, we unfortunately didn't know what to do with the kikai so we managed to get them out and put them research tanks. We thought it best if they stay out of the hosts so they could rebuild their chakra supplies. Shino is out of his operation and is not being kept in room 16. You can go visit, there's also a spare bed in there if you want to put the genin in there." She explained I nodded and slowly woke Akane up; he seemed less tired then everyone else.

"Sorry Akane but you got to help us move these guys to Shino's room." I said he nodded sleepily, and picked up Yuki, I then proceeded to carry Isamu, Hinata took Kumo and Kiba got Kaito. Shibi and Sakura led us the room and once inside I lay the others to bed. Akane just got up next to Yuki and went to sleep almost instantly. Shibi sat down on the chair and stared at his son. The soft humming of the kikaichu next to him. I looked down at Shino and gently touched his cheek with my hand. There was suddenly a sharp jolt through my heart and my hand clutched the spot and my face contorted. Kiba looked up quickly as I started coughing. My other hand then shot up to my mouth. Warm, red liquid flowed freely out my mouth from the coughing and down my forearm and dripping onto the floor.

"Aiko! What's the matter!" shouted Kiba running over and helping me. I couldn't breathe; there was no air in me what so ever. I coughed again and gagged on the blood. "Hinata go get Tsunade-sama!" said Kiba, Hinata nodded and out the door toward the Hokage's office. Shibi was up helping as well and the genin woke up. I was moved onto the bed they were sleeping on and laid on my stomach so I wouldn't choke. I couldn't stop the bleeding, I tried coughing, swallowing even healing myself. Nothing worked. It kept happening.

"What's happening?" said Tsunade walking in quickly behind Hinata. She saw the blood and the trail leading to me on the bed. I smirked at her.

"Guess you were right," I spluttered out before leaving the light into the darkness of the cold empty space of unconsciousness.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

It's not until you're close to death that you realise how precious life is. As a Shinobi you are sometimes have to take it away from others. You take them out of this world, not knowing if they have a family, friends, people who will care if they don't walk back through the front door.

Who would miss me if I was gone? Tsunade? Possible, I was her niece and she was the Hokage. Kakashi, the first person to be nice to me. Shino? Being my boyfriend I hope he would care, but wait what happens if he hadn't made it out of his surgery. He was still in ICU. Yuki and Akane, they had already lost TaiKan, could losing me destroy their lives and make them give up being a Shinobi, they had seen the horrors of it already. If I were to give up now….Would my life have been in vain? I would never be able to walk through the summer days again; the smell of the grass after it's rained. I would miss it and the ramen, can't forget that. I can't give up….I won't give up! I won't give into you Kami.

Something warm was placed over me. I snuggled down into it. The presence around me paused and then the soft sounds of feet. I felt something on my hand and I groaned. The sudden wave of pain coming from my chest. I blinked slowly and looked up. I saw the outlines of spiky hair. A black shirt and glasses. Shino.

"S-shino?" I whispered, he leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"Its okay Aiko-chan," he said embracing me.

"G-gomen," I muttered. He released and stood up straight.

"I'll be back, I have to go tell Tsunade-sama," he said, I nodded slightly and closed my eyes. I was on the verge of sleeping when I heard voices in my room.

"I think you were dreaming Shino, she isn't awake," said the older woman,

"Trust you to say that ero-baa-chan," I muttered blinking, Tsunade turned and stared at me, I grinned cheekily up at her although my eyes were slightly blurry and probably rolling around, giving me the look of a maniac. Suddenly I was in a tight hug, possibly cutting off my air supply. She let go of me and I saw she looked like she was crying.

"We were so worried about you," she said

"Hai, I'm fi-" I started but was stopped by a huge coughing fit coming up and stopping me, luckily no blood came up and I was fine after. I grinned knowingly and she stood up.

"I'll let you to be, there are more of your friends here but you also have to stay for a bit to get better," she said, I nodded and looked at Shino, he was lying already in bed and was looking out the window.

"How are you feeling?" I asked him, he looked around and shrugged "Okay, is that a yes or a no," I asked again

"Shouldn't I be the one asking the questions," he hissed, I was slightly taken aback by this and stared, "You knew taking that many pills could kill you and you still did it," he added

"I had to save my squad," I shouted at him then coughing and turning away. I felt his boring into the back of my head. After I finished I carried on. "At the start of the war, someone told me what a Hokage's relative has as a duty. To show and set an example for the rest of the Village, it's my duty as one to protect my team and Konoha whether you like it or not Shino. Taking those pills was helping me to do it, if that's what it takes then so be it!" I shouted then hearing a bunch of gasps I turned and saw most of the jounin and our genin there. I swore and turned away only to meet the face of Kakashi.

"Yes oh perverted one?" I asked

"Just visiting!" He said. He waved for everyone to come in and it was luckily not as much of a tight squeeze as expected. I sat up straight along with Shino so there was more space. In the four chairs sat the old jounin teachers. My genin and Shino's were sitting on the window sill over Shino's bed. Kiba, Akamaru, Hinata and Lee sat down on Shino's bed while Tenten, Naruto, Ino and Chouji took residence on my bed. Neji and Shikamaru just stood by my bed leaning on the wall. I smiled at everyone in the silence.

"So how the restoration attempt?" I asked breaking it,

"Its good," said Ino flatly, they were still staring at me,

"If you're going to ask about the pills then just piss off," I shouted

"No it isn't that but we just remember the last time it happened," said Chouji sadly, I looked confused and Shikamaru filled me in.

"This is too troublesome," he muttered "About 6 years ago on an Uchiha Sasuke retrieval mission Chouji overused the food pills and soldier pills and the cells started self destructing. My clan's medical book stopped this happening, thus saving him and now you," he explained, I nodded slightly

"Meaning he almost died that day," said Ino flatly.

Oh," I said quietly, I sighed and shook my head. I swivelled and stood up slowly grabbing a jacket to but over the horrible unflattering dressing gown. Everyone looked up quickly.

"I'm going for a walk, anyone can come if they want, but I need to exercise." I explained boredly walking out the door. Ino's words kept echoing in my head.

……_He almost died that day…._

I shook my head as I heard footsteps behind me and saw Tenten, Neji and Lee following me. I ignored them and went out to the garden behind the hospital and sat under a tree. Lee and Tenten were talking quietly as I closed my eyes and started meditating with Neji.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

"Dude, you okay?" asked Kiba as everyone started talking to each other, Shino shrugged looking impassive. "You have to forget about it, she lived didn't she?" he added, Shino turned and nodded then looked outside again. Kiba and Hinata followed his gaze and saw him looking at the four sitting under the tree. Neji and Aiko were facing each other about three feet apart and were meditating, Tenten and Lee were talking then she looked up and waved at him. Kiba waved back and Hinata stuck out a hand in greeting. Tenten crawled over to Aiko and whispered something to her. She looked up slowly and noticed Shino, Kiba and Hinata looking at them. She smiled and waved slightly. Kiba and Hinata greeted her same as Tenten but Shino just turned away.

"Dude why did you do that!" exploded Kiba,

"Because it was only right," he replied quietly

"You don't turn away from someone you love and loves you when they are genuinely sorry," said Kurenai suddenly appearing besides them as Kakashi and Asuma started a card game with Naruto, Chouji and Shikamaru.

"She's sorry and we all heard her reason why. You would do the same if you had something precious to protect. You seemed to almost get yourself killed before." Said Kiba in a dangerously low voice and Akamaru growled.

"If you didn't realise it was her who brought your whole clan in, heal your dad and waited patiently outside your ICU room for you to come out. She didn't even tend to her wounds or the internal pain she had," said Ino looking at the Aburame. He still looked impassive but inside it was killing him. The guilt of acting like that, of hurting her and not being the one to protect her. She always seemed to be the one doing that for him.

"Your friends are right, Shino." Said a deep voice by the door, everyone turned and saw the fathers of most of the jounin standing there. Shibi being the one to talk. His mother was standing next to him with a bandage around her head. Shino seemed to brighten at knowing his family was alive.

"Hai," he said seriously, everyone was quiet and the genin shuffled uncomfortable,

"Shino-sensei, we're going to go see Aiko-sensei," said Akane getting up and helping Yuki.

"Get well soon Shino-sensei," said Yuki smiling weakly as Akane and Kaito dragged her out. They raced down the halls to the garden and out to the garden. Soon following were the parents of the jounin out to the garden.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

As I sat meditating I heard people running and I saw all the genin coming over.

"I incoming!" yelled Kumo jumping, they hit us and knocked everyone over. I could say laughing that Neji didn't look impressed. He smirked that turned to a grin that turned to a genuine smile as he saw us laughing. I stopped laughing as I saw a shadow pass over us, the others stood quickly but due to the last ambush and I was ill I took longer to stand and eventually Tenten heaved me up to stand. I blushed lightly at being helped. It turned out to be Shibi and Reika, Hiashi and the Ino-Shika-Chou originals. I bowed slowly and started coughing. I turned and I noticed Tenten mouth a 'sorry'. I nodded and stood straight.

"Gomen about that Shibi-san, Reika-san," I said quietly

"It's alright Aiko we know the situation," said Reika, I nodded and Shibi looked straight at me.

"I would like to thank you and also your squad for helping my clan. Although the loss was great we still have a strong clan. I would like to give my deepest thanks to you," he said, I bowed

"It was no trouble I'm just glad that one of the strongest clans can stay that way," I replied

"You never know you might be part of that clan soon," said Tenten quietly next to me, Shibi and Reika heard this as well and I choked and turned bright red.

"Its not that way," I stuttered the realised I caused an offence to the Aburame's in front of me. "I didn't mean it offensively I jus-" I started babbling on,

"Its okay Aiko we know," said Reika smiling and laughing slightly. I wanted to kill Tenten right now. In the slowest and pain fullest way. I sighed though and dismissed the thought.

"We must leave and check up on the compounds repairs," said Shibi "Arigatou again on behalf of the clan," he said

"Hai," I said bowing and he nodded as they left. "Shikaku-san, I heard it was the Nara's medical book that helped," I asked

"Hai, it was Aiko," he replied

"Arigatou for it, I'm just sorry that this is the second time," I said quietly "Chouji told me about last time," I muttered

"Its okay, we're all just glad you're alright, I'm just surprised you survived on more then 3 of those pills," he said

"Hai, you see……..Ano……I've been using those pills most of the time in Anbu," I replied sheepishly, everyone turned and stared at me "That's how I stood for so long on them, I guess I went over my limit," I added, Chouza shook his head and laughed with Inoshi and Shikaku, Hiashi just shook his head and smiled. Neji looked taken aback by his uncle's weird behaviour but remembered I was TaiKan's old jounin and probably respected me for taking TaiKan on.

"Okay, I never expected that," said Inoshi "Maybe its something in the genes," he said dismissing the thought of me being some alien species. They said good bye and left soon followed by Neji going to training, Gai coming and making Lee run 100 laps of Konoha and Tenten being needed in the weapons shop. It was around lunch and my genin and Shino's went for lunch. I presumed the others in our room had left because I saw a tall figure walking over. I smiled up at him hoping for a better returned greeting instead of last time.

"Ohayo Shino," I said waving,

"Ohayo Aiko," he replied sitting down. I sighed contentedly and rested on my back on the tree trunk. I felt and arm snake around my waist and yank me closer to the host of the arm. I smiled and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Gomen for over reacting," he said quietly

"Its alright you had reason to over react, according to Inoshi, Chouza and Shikaku said I was slightly weird because its never effected me before by taking that many," I replied looking slightly confused. He lifted his hand and took my face in his hand softly and leaned in,

"You may be weird but you're my weird one," he said before kissing me softly. I melted into the kiss until I head someone cough. I looked up and saw Tsunade looking mighty pissed off.

"Ano sa…….Tsunade-san," I said waving,

"What the hell are you doing? Your supposed to be resting, both of you and this is a hospital!" she shouted, I nodded getting up, she grabbed mine and Shinos arms and started stomping us back to our room.

"Hey, hey hold it Tsunade they're ill and not in the army," said Jiraiya appearing out of nowhere,

"Hai, listen to ero-sennin, we're ill and I can't walk very fast," I agreed from my position on the floor from tripping. Tsunade sighed and let go of us and Shino helped me up slowly.

"Psycho bitch from hell," I muttered before breaking into a sprint from her as she heard it. I made it back to our room fast enough to lock the door just hoping she wouldn't break the door down. There was a quiet knock on the door and I opened it slowly to see a tired looking Shino and I let him in before locking it again behind him. I plonked onto the bed and closed my eyes. It was an exhausting day today and I sure was hoping life was going to get better then it was now.

**Not meaning to threaten but Rate and Review or I'll stop…..I feel dejected….**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Its one month since the final battle and we're all better. I was released 2 weeks after my fight. I was slightly pissed that Shino was out a week before me and then I found out my house was destroyed so now I have to live with Shino. People have also been coming up to me and congratulating me for no reason. The last person who said it to me ended in hospital because I was tired of it. Tenten seems to giggle with Ino and Sakura whenever they see me with Shino. Hinata I think is too polite to laugh about something like they're talking about. I always sighed and looked at Shino weirdly and he would dismiss it. I just shook my head now thinking about it. Yuki, Akane, Kaito, Kumo and Isamu have all trained harder now since the wars. They're improving and I think I might let them try out for the Chunin exam next month. As they're growing more confident with their skills it seems they're starting to get cockier. I put that straight last week.

_.:Flashback:._

_"Haha I beat you again Udo," said Akane to Udo from Kiba's team, Udo was lying on the floor unconscious and depleted in chakra. I thought he fought well. When we didn't see him moving we ran over._

_"Udo, Udo wake up," said Kiba lifting him, up, he felt for a pulse and cursed. "Shit, I have to get to hospital, I suggest you stop Akane, he's getting too cocky to recognise the danger," warned Kiba,_

_"Hai, I've been noticing it for a long time, after you have left I'll sort them out," I replied, he nodded and left with his genin behind._

_"Akane stop not," I shouted at him, he stopped and turned, "Everyone line up now," I said furiously, it was a shame Shino had to help re-build the kikai colonies._

_"What's the matter Aiko?" said Kaito. Oh ho ho they are so getting it now. No respect._

_"That's it," I shouted, I moved so quickly they had not time to react as I whacked them down._

_"Itai…what was that for?" asked Yuki. I breathed in and out slowly calming down._

_"You are all getting to cocky with this. The other genin haven't had their elements determined. This is getting to your head. Akane you didn't realise Udo's been taken into emergency, we're now hoping he lives. You think your better then those older then you; I'm exAnbu, your not even Chunin. I could beat you easily. You're still learning. I'll be called Sensei, not my first name and spar non others then those I pair you with, understand," I said darkly to them, they nodded dumbly "7 laps of Konoha then 200 sit ups and push ups," I shouted, they nodded in case of having to feel my wrath._

_.:End Flashback:._

Luckily Udo was alright and he forgave Akane after a while. They haven't boasted about it or anything since then. Even if it has been a week. There's great news though, Shikamaru finally proposed to Ino, she accepted so in 6 months there's marriage. We were so happy for her and Shikamaru has been teased for weeks now. I feel sorry for him but if he can't stand the teasing then he wouldn't survive looking after Ino as well. Hah I would laugh if he broke down; Ino is one of the knaggiest people ever. But they compliment each other. Ino's loud, bossy and intimidating. Shikamaru is quiet, lazy and the least scary thing since the creation of the leaf of a tree. I suppose if they love each other then its okay. Right now we're sitting in the barbeque restaurant talking about it.

"It's so cute you're getting married," squealed Sakura excitedly

"Hai, but it feels so strange," she replied

"Just thinks Nara Ino, short and snappy," said Tenten smiling

"Better then Hyuuga Tenten," said Sakura laughing at her red face

"Well try Rock Sakura," she shouted back, people turned and looked at her weirdly

"Just think of Hinata's," said Ino looking at the poor unsuspecting victim called Hinata. Everyone stared at her and she shrunk back.

"Oh give over there's nothing wrong with Uzumaki Hinata," I said smiling at her,

"Ha-hai," she stuttered, I nodded

"Well you'd be Aburame Aiko," Sakura added,

"N-no it's not like that!" I protested weakly while turning red. "I hate you," I muttered. They all laughed and I turned to Ino.

"So do you know where and when?" I asked

"Hai we came up with a place and time," she said "August and out near the west gate, a favourite place of Shikamaru's," she added, I nodded and leant forward and pulled a piece of cooked meat off of the grill and gobbling it down.

"Anything else you've figured out?" asked Hinata

"Hai, I might have to take leave from being an active ninja," she said quietly

"Nani? Why?" asked Tenten, Sakura's eyes widened then she whispered to all of us.

"That's so cool!" squealed Tenten. I smiled then we head the 'platoon' of boys come in. Kiba was laughing with Naruto over something,

"What are you two laughing at?" I asked

"Shikamaru just got the biggest 'father' talk by Inoshi!" laughed Kiba between gasps "He was scared witless, you should have seen him." Ino stood quickly

"I'll be back in a minute," she said and racing out and down towards the Yamanaka Flower Shop. Tenten waved them over and we all squashed into one booth. I ended up sitting on Shino's lap, Tenten on Neji's, Hinata on Naruto's, Akamaru was sitting on Kiba's head and Sakura was on Lee's lap. I was so uncomfortable and started moving to get comfortable.

"Stop moving," said Shino near my ear through gritted teeth.

"Opppps sorry," I mumbled back. Chouji pulled up a spare chair and sat down at the end pulling over most of the food from the grill and ordering two more portions. I sighed watching them go. Ino came back around 5 minutes later fuming. Shikamaru patted his leg and she came and plonked down on him. He hugged her from behind and she smiled calming down. I guess they are good for each other, she gets him moving and he slows her down. I watched as his hand lingered on her stomach almost waiting. Until Ino moved his hand and whispered something into his ear. He nodded and just hugged her.

"So what's everyone been doing?" asked Sakura looking around

"Training," said most of them

"What about you guys?" asked Kiba grabbing the last piece of beef.

"Talking about the incoming marriage," said Tenten giggling. Neji seemed to glare at her and she stopped. I laughed slightly then sighed. Time was going by and everyone else had great lives. I was stuck in the same boring routine. Wake up, heave breakfast, leave for training, lunch train a bit more, spend time with my friends, go back to the clan compound and relax until dinner. After dinner I would sit and watch the Aburame's in the garden and help garden in which I was joined by Shino or Reika. Then around 10 go to bed. Life was boring. I stood up and shuffled past most of the guys to the end.

"I'll see you guys, I'm going for a bit of a walk and maybe visit Ibiki's squad," I said waving, I walked casually out the restaurant and to the outskirts.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

"Dude have you asked her yet?" asked Kiba looking at his team mate,

"No, not yet," he replied sounding a bit sad

"What's this?" asked Ino

"Shino's going to propose to Aiko, he just hasn't done it yet," said Chouji

"He's scared she'll reject him," added Neji smirking

"Aw that's so cute," said Sakura, Hinata smiled and giggled at her team mate beside her.

"DO it soon," said Shikamaru,

"We'll find out what she thinks then tell you," said Tenten getting up and almost knocking the table over. Hinata and Sakura stood up and Ino just shuffled out.

"Be very careful in your state," said Shikamaru looking worried, Ino nodded and raced out after the others.

"Dude what's with the protectiveness?" asked Naruto

"Ino…..although we're getting married you cannot tell anyone we weren't supposed to but it happened. Ino's 1 month pregnant," said Shikamaru, all their jaws dropped but Neji was the first to recover.

"Well…congratulations, on the ……….err….recent events." He said dumbfounded

"Well I think it's great, just think a lazy Ino or the worlds laziest father" said Chouji clasping a hand on his best friends shoulder. Shikamaru nodded and looked at the exit again.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

I carried on walking until I heard the others behind me and saw all the girls running over. Ino was huffing and puffing and Sakura was about to burst out laughing at her.

"Ino you shouldn't be running!" I shrieked at her and grinned and waved at me,

"Like this is going to stop me," she said laughing, shaking my head I looked over at the others,

"What is it?" I asked

"We wanted to join you," said Tenten smiling a creepy smile.

"Hai, come on we're going to the eat gate to see Ibiki and his squad." I replied, they stopped and looked at me,

"Ibiki as in Morino Ibiki," said Sakura

"Hai, the bald guy with two scars," I replied walking again, they weren't following "Guys come on what's the matter?" I asked

"We had him for our first genin exam and he scared the hell out of us, he's just scary," said Ino

"Hai, but think, he's a bald guy whose like what twice as old and possibly slower then you," I answered smirking at them. They just nodded and followed. We continued in silence for about 10 minutes until Hinata broke it, which was unusual.

"Do y-you l-love S-shino-k-kun?" she asked nervously

"Why?" I replied

"We're just wondering," said Sakura supporting Hinata. I looked at them then thought, I do but would I admit it.

"Hai, I do love him, because why else would I do anything for him," I answered smiling they nodded and we started walking again.

"Guys I'm not feeling too well, I think I'll go back," said Ino

"I'll come with you," said Sakura as they turned quickly and half ran away whispering. Tenten burst out laughing with Hinata and I just ignored them and carried on. As we arrived I noticed everyone was looking at the outskirts of Konoha. I jumped up to the top only to freak them out and there were shouts and shuriken thrown at me. I dodged until the man Temu recognised me.

"Stop that's Aiko-san," he shouted, everyone stopped and I waved for Tenten and Hinata to come up.

"Ibiki!" I shouted

"Ohayo Aiko," he said

"What the hell was that firing shuriken at me?" I screamed at him, he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Heh well you see there's something out there so we need to be careful. We've stopped everything going in and out of the Village and closed off all four gates. We believe it's a summon out there," he said, I nodded then heard a cry. I looked over the side and saw a snake attacking one of the ground guards.

"Come on Tenten, Hinata," I said before jumping over the other side. The snake was massive from the ground and was hissing. Hinata went over to the injured Nin and took him back to Ibiki leaving me and Tenten to fight a really, really big snake. I noticed Tenten take her two scrolls out.

"No Tenten not yet," shouted she hesitated then nodded. I pulled out three shuriken and threw it at its eye and blinded it with a hiss. I smirked then noticed a figure walking to the top. Black hair, onyx eyes. Red fan on its back. Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha.

"Tenten hold your fire, its Uchiha," I screamed at her but it was too late she had thrown the kunai narrowly missing his leg.

"Well if it isn't the marked one?" said Sasuke smirking,

"What the hell do you want?" I shouted at him

"I've left Orochimaru after that pathetic war. I came back," he said

"Oh no you can't just leave and saunter back; you know how much trouble you've caused." I screamed at him "Plus we can't just let you destroy the festivity here," I added smirking at him, Tenten nodded and got ready.

"What do you mean?" he demanded

"Oh wouldn't you like to know?" said Tenten, he scowled and I carried on

"There going to be a marriage and new arrival!" I yelled, he growled "No it's not Sakura although I think Lee would want that, its someone else you left!" I shouted again

"Don't bring that up," he screamed running forward. He was quick but not quick enough. I brought a kunai to defect the kunai he was aiming for me. I dodged and threw it at him. Whilst running from him I did a few hand seals and shouted Tenten was trying to follow the pattern of where I was taking him.

"Suiton Daibakufu no Jutsu!" I screamed at him and watched as the water went forwards and exploded around and over him.

"Tenten go tell Ibiki to get ANBU here!" I shouted. She nodded and went off quickly.

"Hah you think that will stop me," said a voice by my ear I spun in time and closely to have a kunai slice my stomach. I choked and doubled over.

"Katon Goukakyuu no jutsu!" he echoed to my voice, I barely had enough energy left as he threw the ball of fire at me. I slowly dodged to the side as the bleeding increased and the right side of me stung as the flames licked at my bare skin. I cried out falling down.

"Kage mane no jutsu!" I heard someone shout, I blinked and looked p and saw Shikamaru and many of the other standing around me, Anbu were on the other side of Sasuke and Ino was preparing for her mind transfer.

"Ino, stop, onegai, stop," I croaked groggily at her, she turned and saw me and gasped "If your hit you'll lose the child," I added

"She's right just get her out of here Ino," said Chouji, Ino nodded and helped me up and her and Lee took me back through the gates. I don't really remember what happened next because I was put of it but apparently Sasuke was taken in by Anbu and interrogated then locked up. It seemed he had a bit of a valid story but Tsunade left the decision to the Elders. Life was gonna get a lot more interesting now.

That night I walked back into the compound leaning on Tenten and Neji. The compound was lit up and the guard reluctantly let Tenten and Neji into the compound. They brought me in and Neji's eyes seemed to widen. Tenten had already been into the garden but not Neji. I chuckled a bit at him and pointed to the porch where to leave me.

"Aiko-san did you get hurt again?" asked Hotaru

"Hai, Hotaru not laughing this time, it was serious," I replied smiling at the little girl.

"Shino-san, Shibi and Reika-sama are inside, do you want me to tell them you're here?" she asked

"Hai, Arigatou Hotaru-chan," I answered, she nodded and skipped away.

"It's amazing how different they are at night," said Neji

"Hai, they're actually a relaxed clan and its much more peaceful here then your place, no offence," I said to him he scowled and I laughed at him. Shino came out soon behind Hotaru and came over with his glasses off but jacket still on.

"Arigatou Neji-san and Tenten-san for bringing her back," He said scooping me up. Tenten nodded and then dragged a dumb looking Neji out the compound doors. I giggled as he took me inside.

"Ohayo Shibi-san, Reika-san!" I called waving Shibi nodded and Reika waved back smiling.

"Its dinner," said Shino nuzzling my neck. I laughed and nodded. We sat down at the table we regularly do, in the far corner from everyone. We sat down and waited for the food. It was egg fried rice and chicken.

"Itadakimasu!" I cheered and starting. As I was eating I saw Shino staring at me.

"Nani?" I asked

"Nothing," he replied, I could tell he was nervous about something but what it was I had no clue. As we finished I stood up slowly leaning on the wall for support. I started making my way out of the dining room and to my own. An arm looped with mine and I turned and saw Shino smiling. I nodded and he helped me back. When we arrived I lay down no the bed and sighed.

"I'm so tired, why the hell does Orochimaru and Sasuke have to show up when I was just relaxing, seriously do I have a large beacon that says 'I'm relaxing come attack me," I said sighing,

"No, but you do have one saying hug me," he replied wrapping his arms around me and embracing me. I nodded and leaned into it and just relaxed.

"Did you hear about Ino and Shikamaru, to think they're 19 going 20, that reminds me how old are you?" I asked

"19 going 20 like them," he replied

"Oh,"

"Why? How old are you?"

"Roughly the same turning 20 later this year in December," I replied, he nodded and shrugged

"Mines 23rd of January" he said

"Nani! How come you didn't tell me," I shouted at him suddenly

"Because we were fighting that day, it doesn't matter anyway," he answered

"Of course it doesn't but here's a later birthday present," I replied sarcastically leaning up and kissing him gently. He answered back by pulling me in more and running his tongue across my bottom lip. I opened my mouth and he slipped his tongue in. After a few minutes I pulled away and hugged him.

"Let's go out to the garden, its nice out tonight," he said, I nodded and stood up only to have Shino pick me up. I giggled and watched as he went outside and to the corner of the garden where I first asked Shino to go walking with me ages ago. We sat down together as the fireflies came out of the trees and plants. I smiled at this. There was silence until Shino broke it.

"Aiko….I have a question," he said

"Hai, what is it?" I replied

"I love you lots and……..Ano…." he started, okay if Aburame Shino is stuttering there HAS to be something going on "I was wondering….." he carried on, yep suspicious….."Will you marry me?" he asked….Mind blank…..I looked at him and he seemed crestfallen because I didn't answer straight away. I took his hand and smiled at his softly

"Hai, Shino, I will," I said quietly. He smiled like a scary person and hugged me tightly. I laughed and kissed his forehead.

"You don't know how happy I am!" he said excitedly.

"I bet I do," I replied smirking and hugging him. We stayed like that until it was almost pitch black out. I walked over to my door but Shino pulled me back and whispered in my ear.

"You're my fiancé now I can have you in my room now," he said, I shuddered and followed him in. I lay down next to him and snuggled up as I drifted of into dreamland and its happiness.

**Okayy review and tell me if you want it to carry on and go on for longer with stuff like Ino's wedding and her own wedding or if I cut straight to the epilogue……**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

As the day of Ino and Shikamaru's weddings arrived, everything was going hectic all around Konoha. Well for the jounin. Everyone was trying to complete their missions so they won't miss the wedding and Ino had given me a special mission of my own. _Get auntie Tsunade not to hand out missions the day of her wedding._ Of course I come with a back up plan instead….well actually three spares.

_Get Jiraiya to ask_

_Get Kakashi to ask_

_Last resort….Get Naruto to ask……._

I was hoping they would work. Though she was stubborn she gave in when all the jounin asked who were going to Ino's wedding. She gave in as well when I beat her in a gambling game, of giving up that day to do the left over missions if I lost and if I won, which I did, she would give the day free to us. It was apparently the biggest thing about this since well…….I dunno when but that's what the old people said. Plus it was an inter marriage. Unlike Shino's would be because I didn't have a clan much less a family, unless you count those idiots I ran away from when I was younger. But think could you imagine a silver haired Aburame when the rest have brown hair and brown eyes. It could be a problem. The Sand Siblings had come over by request by Shikamaru for the wedding. It's the day before Ino's wedding when we had our final night as single people.

"Just think Ino, in less then 48 hours you'll be a Nara," said Tenten smiling

"Yeh I suppose but I'm gonna miss everything," she said quietly

"What do you mean miss everything? Your not dying, just getting married," said Temari snorting,

"Yeh but I mean my last name, living at home and just in general, soon there'll be another one of us and everything will be different," she mentioned we all nodded and I looked up first,

"But it'll be great don't you think, you'll have a family and you'll be happy plus you have no missions for the next I dunno 6 months," I said smiled at her, she nodded giggling to herself. She stood up and walked through to the kitchen of her house. Sakura stood up and helped her pregnant friend.

"Who's up for cards?" I said picking my pack from my jounin vest.

"Yeh!" said Tenten

"Okay then Bullshit," I said dealing out. We played on and on until I stopped and stared at Ino who was crying eating pickles and ice cream.

"Err…..okay, that's gross," said Temari

"It's what pregnant women go through with their hormones, they have cravings, Ino's right now is pickles and ice cream," explained Sakura, we all sighed in embarrassment and carried on playing. Ino was watching and munching on the pickles and ice cream.

"BULLSHIT," shouted Temari,

"Damn," muttered Tenten collecting all the cards. I sighed, it had been at least the tenth game and now Ino had tears streaming down her face. I had no idea why she was doing that but I know if I ever got pregnant I wouldn't enjoy it. Hinata looked at her watch and got up.

"I'm sorry guys but I have to go home now, and Ino has to get up early for her wedding," she said I nodded and collected in my cards as Temari was doing her victory song next to Tenten who was fuming. I said good night to everyone and Ino and Sakura reminded us we needed to be at the Yamanaka house for 11. I nodded and went quickly through the dark streets of Konoha. I saw the light outside the compound light on and a figure underneath it. Shino

"What are you doing out here?" I asked him curiously

"Waiting for you," he replied shortly and taking my hand and dragging me back into the compound. I sighed and nodded.

"What time do you need to be at Shikamaru's?" I asked

"11 what about you?" he replied

"Same, but I swear if I'm ever pregnant I don't want to be like Ino," I said, Shino turned his head to look at me,

"Why?" he asked "What's wrong with her?" he added, I explained the whole pickle and ice cream story and I could see him smirking and trying not to laugh.

"Plus I don't think a silver haired Aburame would fit in," I muttered the last bit, but unfortunately for me he heard,

"No they wouldn't," he replied turning me towards him and kissing me softly. I sighed inwardly and hugged him.

"Let's go to bed because no doubt we won't get much sleep tomorrow night," I said turning and walking to bed. I lay down and soon found another body next to me.

"Hai, Shino what is it?" I asked quietly but was only greeted with a silence. I turned and faced him and saw he had fallen asleep. I sighed and curled up into him.

The next morning I was woken up by Shino nudging me.

"Get up I need the toilet," he said quietly, I groaned and moved so his arm was released. I leapt from my bed to the toilet.

"What time is it?" I called

"10am," he replied

"Crap!" I shouted running out into the corridor and into the bathroom and pushing Shino out.

"What! Hey!" he shouted

"I need to get ready for Ino's," I shouted back, I heard him sigh and traipse over to the other toilet. I turned on the water and jumped in for a long relaxing shower. After I got out and grabbed all my stuff for Ino's and ran out into the garden.

"Bye Shino see you at four," I called kissing him on the forehead and running out the door. Arriving at the Yamanaka residence I saw Inoshi being pushed out.

"It's my own home woman!" he shouted

"It's your daughters wedding, no go away!" cried Mrs Yamanaka

"Yeh Inoshi, its Ino's day," I mocked

"Why you little!" he shouted and I ducked behind Mrs Yamanaka "Fine I'm going but I don't guarantee Shikamaru's safety," he replied storming off away from the house. I laughed and Mrs Yamanaka sighed and closed the door.

"We're all in the living room." She said. I nodded and headed inside. Ino was sitting in sweat pants having her hair done. Sakura's, Tenten and Hinata's were done. Sakuras was down, Tenten was as well but due to Hinata's short hair it was still down.

"Hey guys," I said

"Hey," they replied

"Looking forward to it," I asked

"Hai just nervous and excited it's really weird," said Ino, I smiled and set down my stuff next to my dress. Sakura was the maid of honour, and the rest of us were bride's maids. After about an hour of waiting it was Temari's turn. Temari decided to keep her hair tied up but still had it pampered. Ino was rushed off to the bedroom by Sakura and her mum. I sat down in the chair and the others laughed as I looked really nervous. They pulled and tugged at my hair. I wriggled as they did this. At one point I cried out because they pulled too hard.

"I guess you don't work much on your hair," said Tenten

"No, I don't because I don't need to…..Itai!" I squealed as there was another yank.

"Done," said the woman, I looked up at the mirror and saw my hair was tied up in a loose bun and with hair coming out somewhat.

"Okay I spent an half an hour in that chair being tortured for something I could do?" I asked

"Yep but it looks good." Said Hinata

"Time to get ready, change into your dresses," called Ino's mother from upstairs. I nodded and grabbed my dress. It had the faintest purple tint to it. It was the same as everyone's. They were thin strapped and tight around the waist but flowed to our knees. Since it was a summer wedding, Ino let us off with wearing summery style dresses. But nothing compared to how Ino looked. She looked stunning in her wedding gown. We finished changing and I was the only one with pumps on, the others had slight heals. Ino's dress was white and looked like a wrap around but it wasn't. (A/N: There's a link to the page on my profile to see it…..I can't explain it properly) Half of it was patterned and it was strapless. It was a hard bodice but flowed out at the hips to the floor. She also had a veil covering her face. We all squealed when we saw her and jumped up and down.

"You look amazing Ino!" said Tenten taking a camera out and snapping pictures.

"We have to go now Honey," said Mrs Yamanaka, we all shuffled out the door to the carriage and went off to the tent where Ino was hiding until then. I wandered around the ceremony area to look for everyone and saw Shikamaru looking really worried.

"Ohayo Shikamaru-kun," I said smiling and waving

"Oh, hey Aiko," he replied

"How are you feeling?" I asked

"Fine, fine………okay not fine, what happens if she says no and what happens if she runaway," he said nervously ringing his hands together. I sighed and shook my head.

"Shikamaru, she loves you and wouldn't have not married you and accepted if she hadn't, just worry about not freezing up and think about the best thing in 2 hours you'll have a wife and in 4 months your gonna be a father," I said cackling evilly and waving bye to him. He only seemed mildly better. I walked back in only to be shuffled over to Shino quickly.

"You're going on," said the wedding director man near me, I nodded and smiled at Shino.

"You look beautiful," he whispered, I blushed and turned my head.

"Arigatou," I replied, he nodded and I was nudged forward by someone. I remembered the steps as I was the first of the bridesmaids to go down the aisle. Everyone was standing and staring. Crap, I don't want to mess up. I thought was going to happen but surprisingly the wedding went well. Shikamaru didn't muck up and Ino didn't burst out crying for cravings. Though as soon as we reached the reception she ran for the kitchen and got a jar of pickles. Geez that girl and pickles. I hope I don't like them when I'm older and pregnant. The reception lasted quite late when they finally went home for their 'special night' at their new home which is on the outskirts of the town. I wanted to stay and help but Kiba and Chouji persuaded me otherwise. I eventually went home and fell asleep on the way home. Shino was supporting me home and I was wiped because of it. When we reached home I just fell onto the bed and fell asleep and feeling Shino next to me made it better.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

The months went by quickly and it was soon November and Ino's expecting date was soon. Everyone was excited about it and all the girls were looking forward to cooing the new baby senseless. Me and Shino told about our engagement at the end of September and I still remember the reactions.

_.: Flashback:_

_Everyone was sitting in Ichiraku Ramen stall eating at lunch. I nudged Shino to get him to remember. He nodded and nudged Kiba to get everyone's attention._

_"Guys! Listen a minute, Shino has an announcement," he called, all of them they went silent and stared at Shino. For some reason he didn't seem un nerved._

_"Hai, I do, earlier this month, I proposed to Aiko and she accepted," he said impassively, I sighed when I saw and heard the reactions. Naruto choked on his ramen, Kiba smiled, Ino and Shikamaru smiled happily at us, Chouji stopped eating and stared then smiled, Hinata and Sakura gasped softly and Tenten giggled finally Neji just grunted and smirked. I sighed at him and Shino yanked me up and kissed me deeply to show he meant it. Naruto and Kiba stood cheering and the rest of the people in the stall stared. He pulled away and I blushed. I sat down and Ino leaned over._

_"When did he propose?" she asked_

_"Erm….well the night Uchiha attacked with the summon." I mumbled_

_"Nani? Why didn't you tell us?" she asked_

_"Because it was yours and Shikamaru's special time and besides we're not getting married until after December when I turn 20." I replied, she sighed and shook her head,_

_"You're useless, you know that," she said_

_"Yeh and I love it," I answered smiling, again she shook her head. _

_.:End Flashback:._

We were sitting in the garden of Shikamaru and Ino's house with Hinata and Tenten playing cards, Sakura and Ino talking and me just well……..relaxing. Suddenly Ino doubled over. Then there was water. Lots of water.

"Sakura!" shouted Tenten running to get Sakura from the kitchen.

"Just breathe Ino, short shallow breaths to ease to ease the pain," I said gently helping her stand.

"Ino!" shouted Sakura rushing out and over to Ino, "We need to get the hospital quickly," she added, she tried moving Ino but she was in to much pain.

"Everyone hold on and try not to be sick," I said as everyone held onto me and I vanished.

We arrived in the reception and Sakura rushed off to the room. I took Ino behind her as Ino cried and cried trying to breathe. Hinata and Tenten went off to find Shikamaru and tell him that he was going to be a father soon. Ino gripped my arm desperately as I lay her down and Sakura came in. Shikamaru came in soon after and I pried her grip off me and onto Shikamaru whose face immediately showed pain.

"Hah I lasted longer then you," I whispered to him, he scowled looking worried and I went out slowly healing my wrist and waited outside. Outside I noticed most of the jounin waiting to find out the fate of our best friends. I sat down and not long after we heard a scream and then the sound of crying. Followed by another cry.

"She had twins?" said Tenten to me and Hinata,

"I didn't know?" I replied, we turned grinning wickedly to the door and stood.

"You guys can come in now," said Sakura five minutes later arriving at the door. We nodded and walked in to see Shikamaru holding one baby and Ino holding the other and looking worse for wear. I smiled and congratulated them.

"So twins," said Lee

"Hai, two girls," said Shikamaru, for the first time in my life I think I didn't see a bored expression but one of a truly happy person.

"Any names?" asked Neji,

"This ones Shimai and the other that Shikamaru's holding is Inoki," said Ino tiredly.

"That's so cute," squealed Sakura jumping up and down. They smiled and we stayed and chatted, it was getting late and Ino had already fallen asleep. Neji mentioned leaving and we all agreed to it.

"Aren't they so cute," squealed Tenten jumping up and down.

"Hai, but I see the ironicness of it, Shimai has blond hair and Inoki has black, somehow I see that as intentional," I said

"I suppose your right," said Hinata, we all nodded and carried on outside.

"So what's everyone doing?" I asked

"Neji's making me train," whined Tenten and Neji grunted

"Probably going to go home and relax," said Chouji

"Dog training, new pup at the compound," said Kiba scratching Akamaru's head,

"Sakura's working and I'm gonna stay for a bit and stay with her," said Lee happily and Sakura sighed shaking her head, this I grinned at.

"I'm going with Naruto for ramen," said Hinata quietly

"Ramen? Where?" shouted Naruto looking around, everyone slapped their foreheads. SO it's just me and Shino. Wonder what's going to happen? We said goodbye to everyone and went off somewhere.

"Where are we going?" I asked

"I do not know," replied Shino

"Oh that's great you know," I answered sarcastically.

Today was going to be interesting……..


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Christmas was fast approaching and everything was hectic. Tsunade put out requests across the Fire Country to come to Konoha for a Christmas Festival on Christmas Eve and everything was to be ready for then. Shinobi and citizens alike were busy asking preparations for Christmas and getting ready for the festival. Sasuke was still in prison. The elders were taking their time to make the decision. It must be lonely to be in there on Christmas. I always wondered that but then I had an idea. Its Christmas Eve now and the festival is tonight. It should be good and I persuaded some of the Aburame's to come out even if it was only for the fireworks. I was sitting on the porch finishing my Christmas present.

"Aiko-san who's that for?" asked Hotaru

"Oh it's for a friend, he doesn't have anyone for Christmas and I wanted to make thins thing for him," I said holding up the dark blue shirt. It was true, I was going to be nice to Sasuke and give him something.

"What is it?" she asked

"A shirt," I replied holding it up to her, the Uchiha fan on the back standing out.

"That so cool," she squealed, I heard footsteps and stop behind me, Hotaru looked up and nodded then skipped off saying bye to me.

"Who's that for?" asked Shino,

"Sasuke," I said simply

"Why?" he asked, gee isn't he being persistent.

"Because it Christmas and he's been in there for almost 6 months," I answered flatly,

"Oh, just be careful when you visit him," he said wearily

"Ooooo is someone worried I'll get taken away," I said grinning; he nodded and nuzzled into my neck. I laughed and pried myself away from him.

"I'm going to go over now," I said standing up and folding the shirt. "I hope it fits, I had the guards get me one of his shirts to use," I added

"I'm sure it's fine," he answered, I nodded and walked to the gate,

"Bye, be ready for the festival, you are coming!" I shouted back waving, he put his head down in mock sadness and I just laughed and turned to walk out. I walked down the road and saw they had ramen take away at the ramen stall. I walked in to get some and take it with me.

"Hey this is new Ayame," I said smiling at the girl

"Hai, dad's new idea," she replied

"Well I'll have two for takeaway then," I said handing over the money and taking the steaming boxes from her. I walked out and towards Ibiki's office. Once inside everyone was staring, mainly because I never really showed up there very often and I was holding ramen and a shirt.

"Ohayo Ibiki!" I said smiling, he looked up and smiled "Merry Christmas," I said putting one box down,

"Hai, what do you want?" he asked

"Awww why would I want anything?" I asked pouting fakely

"Because why would you bring a present if you didn't want anything," he replied flatly,

"Okay fine I want to visit Uchiha Sasuke," I answered flatly as well.

"Why?" he asked

"Because it's Christmas, the time for making amends of the wrongs I have done," I said smiling,

"Fine but don't let anyone know I let you in for a bowl of ramen," he muttered

"Oh the charms of being a woman," I said laughing at him, I said bye and walked off towards the cell. ANBU were outside and stopped me.

"Sorry I'm allowed inside, Ibiki told me I could," I said smiling, they stared and one disappeared. After 5 minutes returned and nodded.

"Pass, but you may not stay long," they said, I nodded and walked in. The cell wasn't lit very well; in fact I think it had a tiny window so he wouldn't go blind.

"What do you want?" said a dark voice

"I came to visit," I replied smiling

"Why?" he asked

"Its Christmas Silly," I said sitting down near him in the corner,

"I brought you two presents," I said holding them up, "Ramen and the second is a surprise," I said handing over the ramen, he was a little hesitant but took them and ripped open the ramen and started eating it quickly. Then he paused.

"Why are you visiting me? Apart from Christmas," he asked curiously

"To make amends for being mean," I replied simply "Come over here I want to see what you look like," I said reaching for his arm to pull him.

"No, don't, my clan would be ashamed if they were alive to see it," he said quietly, I sighed and stood grabbing his arm and pulled him into the sunlight. He was right they might be. I gasped and stared at him. His hair had grown; he looked thinner and more gaunt. He had dark shadows under his eyes and he was paler then before. The clothes that he once fit so well were now hanging limply. I started wondering what Ibiki was doing to his prisoners. His hair looked scrappier and messy. It was no longer the sharp spikes they were before and his black eyes were dull now, no longer had the burning flame in them. His hands were thin and just as pale, they reminded me of the spiders I had seen Shino looking at. He was taller then me of course but he looked gangly and just awkward.

"I told you so," he said,

"What has been happening here?" I asked astonished at him,

"I didn't eat and had no visitors," he replied

"I don't particularly blame nobody for coming but it's still cruel. Look come here I'll fix your hair then you can change into your new present," I said smiling at him, his impassive face nodded and he sat down. I pulled out a kunai and started cutting his hair. Slowly the locks came off onto the floor. Covering it in a mat of onyx hair. I started shortening it then cutting it for the sharp spikes of hair it once was. After 10 minutes it was back to normal and he looked almost the same.

"Look at your new present I made for you, and then decide what to do," I said grinning; he nodded and picked up the shirt. I heard a shallow in take of air as he looked at it.

"It's like my old shirt," he said

"Hai I every wondered why ANBU took your shirt for a day. I nicked it to make that. Though right now it might be too big for you, it'll be fine once you get out," I said cheerily, he nodded and took off his old shirt. I gasped when I saw his back. It had scars on it and same along his chest. His body wasn't the well built body it was and the proof was the lack of visible muscle. He put the new shirt on and I smiled seeing him as the old Sasuke again, a little pale and skinny but the same.

"What happened?" I asked

"Well life's not easy training with an evil Sannin," he replied sighing and sitting down.

"Also how come you haven't been training, or have you just sunk into depression," I said darkly

"Because I won't be a Shinobi after this," he replied

"What! You can't stop! Just because you ditched Konoha years ago doesn't mean you can't work here again. It's happened before and you'll be accepted again!" I shouted at him

"I can't I won't!" he shouted back

"So you're going to give up trying to stop Itachi and Akatsuki! You may have hurt everyone so much after you left. I was only in Root Anbu at the time but I witnessed it and I witnessed how much you made Sakura and Naruto suffer! They tried to get you back along with many of the other Shinobi here!" I screamed at him, I was fuming; he was going to give up everything everyone worked for and for what so he wouldn't be ashamed.

"Damn your clan! You were a potential Anbu candidate! It was talk in Anbu the great Uchiha Prodigy was going to work in Anbu! How can you just give it up! I guess you are a coward Uchiha Sasuke," I finished shouting as I made it to the door. There was a shadow and he was in front of me blocking my path.

"Take that back, I am not a coward," he said darkly

"Yes if you give up being a Shinobi then your family will be ashamed. My father knew the Uchiha family well and told me stories of their bravery but now I see it was a waste of time, Naruto has surpassed you, Sakura his stronger then you, Shikamaru and Ino are married and parents, Chouji has developed new techniques, mine and Shino's genin are the only five element genin, Neji and Tenten are living together, Shino and I are engaged and have led jounin armies and won against you too many times, if you want to be a coward and run away from everything you strived to be good at then be my guest. You were like a brother to Naruto, Sakura although a little obsessed loved you and Naruto as family and now even though they worked to get better and impress you and take you on so you might come back you're going to give it up. You are nothing but a coward," I explained darkly at him, he had his head down and wasn't looking up. He moved out the way and turned back to his corner.

"Tell Naruto and Sakura I'm sorry and that I will fully explain when I am out of here. Merry Christmas Aiko-chan," he said quietly

"Hai, Merry Christmas Sasuke, I'll have Ibiki give you more food if your going to started training again," I said walking out. The Anbu were stood there even though I knew they heard everything.

"You are not to repeat what you heard, am I understood," I ordered to the Anbu

"Hai Aiko-Taichou," said the one on the left,

"Arigatou but you know I'm no longer that Ryo," I said smiling at the dog masked Anbu, "Merry Christmas," I said waving

"Merry Christmas Aiko-san," he replied and I waved as I ran off. Today was interesting. I shouted at the Uchiha prodigy but I won't forget how I saw him today, it was horrible but life will get better once he gets out of there. Let's hope just after Christmas. I wonder how everyone will be after it though.

**Rate and Review! **

**A/N: Sorry it was late updating but I was up in St Petersburg from Thursday and got back last night only to finish this chapter now….**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"Shino! I thought I told you to be ready!" I squealed when I walked through the gates and saw him inspecting a bug.

"Hai, but I got caught up in my research," he replied, I sighed and shook my head,

"You and your research, you'd think that the Aburame Bug Clan would have found out everything about the bugs," I muttered

"Oh such a cynical outlook," said a voice I turned and saw Reika smiling, my face faulted and I started stuttering

"Ano…g-g-omen!" I stumbled

"Its okay we share the same thought," she said waving as she walked off. I sighed heavily and Shino grabbed my hand.

"Come on your making me get ready and your not done yourself," he said, I nodded and we went off to get ready. I pulled out my long kimono that was light red now and had a white obi. It was just plain except for the embroidered ivy pattern at the bottom corner. I shrugged my hair out of its bun and left it down. I walked out my room and down the hall. Many of the children were running in and out of the parents of the clan and screaming as they played. Even in the Aburame clan, Christmas was a special time. I noticed Shino by the exit with his glasses on but without his high collar. I smiled and walked over to him.

"Ohayo handsome," I said smirking,

"Hey," he replied smiling, "Let's go it's almost 7," he said smiling

"Hai, Hotaru are you and Cho coming?" I called to them, they nodded and waved bye to their parents. They ran ahead out the compound and started skipping. We made it to the Yamanaka Flower Shop.

"Meet us here after the fireworks," said Shino "Or I'll tell your mothers you ran off," he added threateningly, they nodded hesitantly and I added quickly

"He's only joking, but do be careful and come here after the fireworks okay?" I said smiling

"Hai Aiko-san," they cheered running off.

"Your too nice to them," said Shino,

"I know but they're adorable," I replied smirking, I grabbed his hand and dragged him off to where we were meeting everyone. We slowed as we saw everyone chatting around the outskirts of the dance floor. Chouji was munching, Kiba was dancing happily with Sakura and Hinata along with Lee, Tenten and Neji, Naruto was talking to Ino and Shikamaru.

"Hey everyone!" I called dragging Shino over.

"Hey Aiko, Shino," waved Shikamaru. Ino was holding Inoki on her hip and Shimai was asleep on Shikamaru.

"Well it seems Shimai will take after her father," I said laughing at the lazy baby asleep soundly on her dad.

"Hmm can't be helped," said Ino smiling

"Suppose," I replied "Hey look Naruto aren't you angry Kiba's taking your girl, go dance with her," I said pointing to Kiba and Hinata as they were dancing pretty close. Naruto glared and raced off to Hinata.

"That was harsh," said Shino

"Heh he wants to keep her then he's going to have to fend off Kiba," I replied evilly grinning,

"Hey I've seen that look before, get whatever dark thought your thinking out your head," said Shikamaru.

"Ugh fine whatever," I replied sadly bowing my head in depression. "I had a really good plan," I muttered

"Sure you did," said Shino kissing my cheek.

"Hmmm, yes you want something?" I asked

"Why would I want anything?" he asked

"Because you're kissing me in public," I said flatly

"Fine, I want to eat," he said

"Well we could go get food," said Ino smiling, "I think Inoki wants some too," she added. I nodded and pried myself away and went with Ino ahead. We sat down and Ino whipped out a jacket and put it over her front over Inoki.

"Err…Ino what are you doing?" I asked hesitantly looking out of the booth we were sitting in. Ino leaned across to me and whispered.

"Its embarrassing feeding them in public, so I cover myself." She said, I turned bright red knowing what was happening. She was breast feeding Inoki. "She won't take it out the bottle like Shimai so that's why Shikamaru is probably feeding her now." She added. After 5 minutes she fidgeted and moved away with a sleeping baby in hand.

"All done," she cheered happily and on cue Shikamaru and Shino rounded the corner with the twin. Shino was lightly tinged red and I guessed Shikamaru told him what happened. I smirked at him and then suddenly Naruto came bounding in with Hinata and the others behind.

"So much for a quiet dinner," I said sighing and shaking my head. They sat down again and were talking, passing the babies around and eating was what was happening.

"Life is good," I muttered

"Oh I forgot to ask, how was visiting Sasuke," asked Shino quietly

"Oh, Ibiki is doing something to him, he is weaker then before and I wish never to see him like that again. He doesn't deserve what I saw," I replied sadly

"Who's this?" asked Sakura cheerfully

"Nothing," I said quickly

"It has to be something if Shino's interested," she replied

"Aiko went to visit Sasuke today," said Shino seriously, Sakura gasped and the table went quiet.

"I went for Christmas to give him his presents," I replied nonchalantly,

"You what?" asked Tenten

"I said I went to visit Sasuke today!" I said annoyed now "It isn't a big deal, he's worse off then you've ever seen him, scrappy hair, thin as a stick, no longer strong like you remember," I added getting angrier,

"But why? You know what he did," said Sakura getting upset,

"Hai, I know all to well, you forget I was one of the Anbu who found Neji years ago after the retrieval mission." I said "But he deserves better then what's happening," I added

"No he doesn't, he deserves to rot in that cell," shouted Naruto standing up and thumping the table,

"Shut it Uzumaki!" I screamed at him "If you had seen him you wouldn't even recognise him, you haven't seen him since the last time you and him fought. Even still he beat you then but now he's as weak as an academy student, if you don't believe me then go see him!" I screamed again at him, the whole restaurant was watching and I could tell Naruto was loosing it.

"After everything he's done to Konoha and everything that he did to me and Sakura, you forgive him, I could go so far as to call you a traitor!" He shouted "Not worthy of the heritage to the Hokage!" he added, everyone gasped. _Ouch that really hurt…..more then when Shino said he didn't believe in love….._There was a silence until he finally realised what he said. He opened his mouth to speak but I stopped him.

"No Naruto you were right. But get one thing straight. Sasuke did do everything to everyone, I understand, it was hard on my team back then as well, but mark my words you would be ashamed to see him as he is now!" I shouted at the end "If you were so much as a decent comrade or…or a friend to him you would have visited him when he was first taken in. Not being a coward and wait until he was released. Also I do not care for my relation to Nidaime, its not like I asked for it. Be at Ibiki's office, probably eating ramen there," I said walking away from the silent restaurant. I heard padding behind me and saw Ino and Shino following.

"What do you want?" I demanded

"We know you're going to go visit Sasuke and we want to come," said Ino smiling gently, I sighed and shook off my anger. I smiled and nodded. Ino handed me Shimai to hold as she took hold of Inoki from Shino again. We arrived and saw Ibiki half passed out drinking sake with Anko and Genma passed out on the office floor.

"Ibiki?" I asked. No answer "MORINO IBIKI!" I screamed and he woke up

"Huh? What?" he asked

"We're visiting Sasuke, I'll buy more ramen tomorrow for you," I added

"Hai," he said waving his hand before passing out,

"That's quite gross," said Ino quietly, I nodded and walked past nodding to the Anbu.

"Hey Sasuke you asleep?" I asked

"Hm? Nani?" he asked quietly sitting "No I wasn't its Christmas Eve what happened to the festival?" he asked, there was a soft gasp and Sasuke tensed.

"Who's here?" he asked

"Its me Sasuke," said Ino quietly

"Ino?" he asked

"Hai and Shino," she said, he gulped visibly and backed away, and I reached forward and grabbed his hand. He flinched when I brought him to the light. Ino's and Shino's eye widened as they saw him. I smirked inwardly knowing they now knew what I told them was true.

"Hey Sasuke have you eaten?" I asked

"No, Ibiki passed out before and Anbu won't listen to me," he said, I sighed and walked to the door and stuck my head out.

"Hey Ryo-san, can you do me a favour?" I asked

"Hai," he said

"Can you go get lots of food and bring it here," I said smiling

"Hai Aiko-Taichou," then the other Anbu stopped him.

"We aren't aloud to," said the other

"I'll take blame for it," I said waving, "I'll say I brought it for him," I added waving again and closing the door.

"Anbu's getting some," I said. Sasuke was sitting on the floor again with Ino and Shino. He was holding Inoki and smiling slightly.

"So you married Shikamaru?" he asked

"How did you know?" she said

"Aiko is a gossiper," he replied smiling again,

"Hai this is Inoki and Aiko's holding Shimai," she said

"They're beautiful," he said "I just wish now I had a family," he said

"You do we can be there to support you after," said Ino, Shino nodded and I sat down on his lap.

"Ahem, what are you doing?" asked Shino

"Well do you want my beautiful kimono dirty?" I asked laughing

"Nope," replied Shino, I nodded my head. There was a silence until Sasuke broke it.

"I'm sorry for causing so much trouble," said Sasuke sadly

"Its okay, just get strong again," said Ino cheerily, Sasuke couldn't help but smile at her.

"Did you hear anything about getting out?" asked Shino

"Hai, on the 26th I get out but I am partially getting punished, I have to work assisting the teaching of the five element genin." He said flatly, "It's going to be fun," he said, I sighed and shook my head. There was a knock on the door and it opened and in walked Shikamaru, Neji and Tenten. All holding food. Tenten gasped when she saw all of us.

"Hey guys," said Ino, Sasuke handed Inoki back and looked at Shimai as I handed her to him. He smiled and Shikamaru looked slightly nervous.

"Anbu told us to deliver this," said Shikamaru, Ino nodded and patted the place to her. All three sat down and stared at Sasuke. I could tell he was getting nervous. I handed Sasuke some rice balls and he started eating quickly.

"Stop eating so fast or you'll choke," I said just as he started choking. I laughed and Shino sighed shaking his head.

"You've changed," said Neji solemnly, Sasuke looked up,

"Well Hyuuga being prison for 6 months does that to people," he muttered darkly at the glaring Hyuuga. He turned to Tenten and smiled slightly

"Congrats on living with the Hyuuga," said Sasuke smirking now, Tenten's eyes widened "Hai I know everything about you guys now, as I explained Aiko's a gossiper," he added. I growled and whacked his head. Shino took my hand and kissed my cheek. There was another odd silence.

"I'm getting out on the 26th if you're wondering," he said quietly eating, "I have a request Neji," he asked

"Hm? What?" asked Neji suspiciously

"If you could help me train again, I doubt Naruto would even like that I'm out, Sakura hates my guts and from our last encounter and what Orochimaru told me she has Tsunade's punch. Aiko's got genin to teach and you are strong enough," the prodigy asked the other. Neji started thinking for a minute then nodded.

"Hai I will and I won't be easy," he said, Sasuke nodded and smiled.

"Arigatou," he said everything was quiet. There was light flashing and banging. I stood quickly and looked outside.

"Hey it's the fireworks!" I squealed, everyone stood up and crowded around the window,

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" I shouted outside, everyone was smiling and I felt arms wrap around me and I snuggled back into Shino watching the explosions of colour decorate the dark and gloomy cell we spent Christmas in. Sasuke seemed happy. Neji had a new sparring partner much to Tenten's happiness; Ino and Shikamaru were finally enlightened and happy. Shino was just happy I think because there was a soothing humming noise I associated with being happy. I smiled and carried on watching until I think I dozed off while standing. Tonight was fun……

**Please rate and review………dejection…….also I'm coming to the end but REVIEW if you want a sequel to this story because it can be done…….. **


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Today's Christmas and tension is still high among the jounin. Half on my side with Sasuke and half with Naruto on this. Kakashi among my side along with Gai, Kurenai and Asuma on the opposing side. It was full out Shinobi war between us. We had made an agreement about no weapons only hand to hand and throwing water balloons and other soft stuff. Tsunade tried to stop it only to have Jiraiya drop a water balloon on her head. Konoha was in chaos from a simple argument. It lasted all day and halfway into the night. I got word from Sasuke he asked for me and the others on his side to be there at 12 for his release. That night I didn't sleep well, worrying about what Naruto will do. Captain Yamato can only keep him still for so long. Shino ended up sleeping in my room and was currently suffocating me in a hug and sleeping soundly by me. I closed my eyes and tried to free my mind of tomorrow's events.

In the morning Shino shook me awake telling me to get changed. I nodded and started. I finally realised Shino was still half asleep watching me. I turned and looked at him only then did I realise my shirt was off. I turned bright red but was glued to the spot. He seemed to be staring as well.

"Like what you see?" I asked trying to hide my own embarrassment,

"Hai and to think in a few months it'll be mine," he said smirking, I sighed and started changing again, not bothering to care that he was watching.

"Are you going to get changed?" I asked he stood up and revealed that he was already in his clothes, just jacket and glassesless. "Should have known," I muttered "Lets go eat," I cheered

"No can do wait until after Sasuke's out it's already 11:45," he said

"Shit, okay lets go," I said running out the door and grabbing my Shinobi pouch and the set of clothes for Sasuke to wear. We arrived at the cell 5 minutes before his release after getting through the crowds behind me.

"Hey Sasuke here's some clothes, or at least trousers," I said handing him them, he nodded and we turned as he changed.

"Uchiha Sasuke, you're free to go now after the announcement," said Ibiki seriously, Sasuke nodded and we walked out. I followed him with Shino, Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten, Kakashi, Gai and Ino with her babies behind me. We were there to help Sasuke. To help him get through it and part of his bodyguard force. We walked out and Tsunade was standing there and the crowds went silent.

"Uchiha Sasuke is being set free but is being punished. He must spend until the group he is helping become jounin. He will be helping and assisting Aburame Shino, Nidaime Aiko and Hatake Kakashi train the five element genin. His crimes were not serious and he has been in solitary confinement for the past 6 months. I am hereby declaring Uchiha Sasuke a free citizen of Konoha and a Shinobi of our Village as well." She announced, there were a few boos and cheers as well.

"That's shit punishment Tsunade baa-chan!" one person from the crowd. Naruto.

"Shut it Naruto!" I shouted back at him. He growled and the crowd moved.

"Stop this at once Uzumaki Naruto," said Tsunade, Naruto ignored her, now blinded by his hatred and the kyuubi's unsettled energy.

"Everyone gets out the way!" shouted Yamato running over "I cannot control him anymore!" he added,

"Shit," I muttered "Ino get Sasuke out of here and same for Shikamaru get your family out," I shouted. Neji, Tenten and Shino set up to attack he dangerous demon possessed young man. I growled and stepped forward.

"All of you get out of here!" I shouted at them, they looked shocked." I said get out!" I screamed, they backed off and I stood in front of him.

"How dare you betray us!" shouted Naruto

"What do you mean?" I shouted back, there was a pulse in my wrist and I dropped forward. _I can't let it take control, but I need the power……..I can't give in…..but it can help….._I sighed and relaxed as the curse seal exploded and burst up my arm. The mark coming over my face and body. The power felt good, I felt alive but it was a dark power I had. Not to be tempered with. I stared at Naruto as he came forward. I ran and sprinted away from Konoha with him in Kyuubi form following me. I ducked into the forest and the deeper I went the further Konoha seemed. Naruto was coming and fast. I faced him and waited for his attack. He came charging and punched me. It hit and so did the next and the next. He was sitting on top of me while I was lying on the ground.

"Why are you with him, why betray us after he did everything to destroy us!" he shouted, I smirked up at him and got another punch.

"Because to me he was more then a friend. Family," I said angrily, I kicked my leg up and hit him across the face and knocked him down. He skidded away and I laughed viciously at him. He stood up slowly and started attacking. We carried on like that for an hour until we noticed someone watching. Sasuke. He was staring. At me. My Curse Mark. I pushed Naruto and we stood apart gasping.

"This last punch-" I started

"Will end it!" he shouted back, I gained my chakra again and forced chakra to my hand and gathered the water using it to create a swirling chakra vortex in my hand and ran at Naruto throwing my fist at him. He did the same and there was a blast of light. I felt a burning in my chest, my lungs and my right eye. A ripping feeling in my stomach and a shredding feeling in my leg. I screamed and thrust my fist harder at him. I heard him cry out as well and slowly we came apart. I fell like a rag doll to the ground. The last thing I remember seeing was a blurry figure and the intense pain.

The pain was the worst feeling I have ever felt. I blinked and opened my left eye. I looked and saw everyone asleep or looking deathly.

"Ohayo," I said weakly to them, they all jolted and looked up, and Yuki was crying Akane was holding her hand tightly to keep from running and hurting me. I smiled weakly and everyone crowded around crying and being generally happy. Afterwards they sat down and I noticed Chouji disappear.

"What's the matter everyone you look as if it's the end of the world," I said

"It almost was, we all felt the chakra pulse in Konoha and Sasuke told us about the fight. You were messed up," said Kiba,

"Bit of an understatement," cried Sakura

"Why? what happened?" I asked,

"The kyuubi's chakra was to hot and burned the skin across your leg, the heat caused you to trigger the swelling in your lungs from the War, Naruto's punch almost hit an artery in your stomach and finally you have a long scar from your eyebrow down until your jaw bone, now you just like me!" explained Kakashi grinning. I grimaced at the pain and wondered what damage I inflicted on Naruto.

"What happened to Naruto?" I asked

"He had skin burns and a few broken bones but nothing Tsunade couldn't fix." Said Shikamaru. I sighed and rolled over and swung my legs over the edge.

"You have to stay in bed," said Shino,

"No get away I'm going to go see him," I shouted

"Get into bed," shouted Shino again angrily, everyone backed away, Shino was scary when he shouted

"I said get away from me!" I screamed at him, the pain in my eye was making my left side of my face ache and unwanted watering making me look like I was crying. The burn stung in my leg and the stomach cut was bleeding again. I stumbled forward and someone reached out to help but I snapped at them. I ignored them and vanished re appearing in Naruto's room, only to see Chouji helping him up. He noticed and gaped.

"Aiko what are you doing out of bed," asked Chouji

"I came to visit Naruto!" I said as cheerfully as possible. He nodded and sat Naruto back down. I sat down next to him on the chair.

"I wanted to say sorry for breaking your bones," I said smiling.

"I should be apologising, I lost control of Kyuubi and for it you almost died," he said

"Nah don't worry the thing is you didn't kill me and you had a right to get angry, I don't blame you," I said smiling "But that was one powerful punch," I added thoughtfully,

"Yours is quite tough too," he replied smiling. But for once it wasn't the goofy smile of the idiot he tried to be, it was a heart felt one of care. I sighed and lay back in the chair.

"I should be going now, get well soon," I said standing up wearily and waving bye and went out into the corridor. I walked through the halls with my leg stinging. I passed and mirror and the curiosity of the bandage got to me. I tenderly reached up and unravelled the bandage and saw and gasped. Kakashi was right the long thin scar extended from my eyebrow to my jaw line. I looked down and reached for the leg bandage. I unravelled that band the fresh air stung it as I saw the burns had distorted the leg tissue and was now a lighter shade of my skin colour. I gritted my teeth and shook my head. I looked up again and stared at my reflection. I looked different….yes different. As I stared harder I noticed something wrong with the eye. The black colour was replaced with a dark shade of crimson. I gasped and closed it. I had mismatched eyes. I started crying and freaked out when they came out red.

"Aiko there you are," called someone, I turned and saw Ino standing there. I smiled weakly at her.

"Ino I don't know what to do anymore," I said sadly and shook my head.

"What do you mean?" she asked

"My eyes," I replied and opened my eye and she gasped.

"They mismatched but how?" asked Ino

"I don't know but I'm so ugly right now, just look at my leg," I cried and bent down. There were other footsteps and more people.

"Aiko what's the matter?" asked Shino looking at me,

"No don't look at me," I said quietly

"Why?" he asked

"Because I'm ugly now," I said

"No you aren't," he said

"Just look at my leg and eyes!" I said glaring at him, he widened his eyes and stared into my eyes taking in the fact the look very different.

"Aiko what are you doing out of bed!" yelled Tsunade from the other end of the hall. I stood up slowly and looked at her.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me my eyes were going to change after that battle," I cried at her "Look at them now, what happened?" I screamed, Tsunade sighed and walked over slowly

"The operation was long and the wound was deep, we barely managed to save your eyesight but as a consequence your eye was bleeding internally. We tried but it wouldn't stop. Now when you cry it is in fact blood coming out from the eye. I concluded it's nothing serious but I should keep an eye on it incase anything new develops." She explained I stared at her.

"I'm a freak!" I cried and ran off down the hall vanishing while running.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

They watched as Aiko vanished and Ino trying to catch up. She missed and fell. She stood shakily glaring at Tsunade.

"What's going to happen!" asked Sakura

"I do not know, she will have to learn with the disability," said Tsunade

"What disability?" asked Sasuke

"She will not be permitted to go on any missions and at certain times a month she will be blind in that eye, due to the amount of blood in it," explained Tsunade

"Shit, she ain't gonna like that," said Kiba

"Hai, what do you think of the matter Shino?" asked Neji

"I will still marry her, she isn't ugly or different, just changed her appearance, I will help her through this," he said sternly to the others walking away toward the only place she could be. Hokage's monument.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

I sighed sitting on the Hokage's monument staring at the clouds, one arm wrapped around my waist and an arm hanging limply by my side and down the front of the stone. I sighed. Why did life have to be mean to me? I had a nice life and now I was a freak with a bloody eye, literally. Oh life is cruel. I heard a snap of a twig in the bush and just ignored it. If it was an assassin then let them kill me. Like I would care.

"It's not the end of the world," said the person

"Hai, it is Kakashi," I said smiling

"No it isn't you just look more like me then," he said grinning and holding up a mask

"No I'm doing the mask, I was thinking goggles or glasses or even an eye patch," I answered, he looked down in mock sadness.

"I knew this day would come," he cheered

"Please stop with the cheeriness, you're acting more like Gai now," I said staring at the clouds again.

"Can I see your eye?" he asked patiently for me to reply.

"Hai here," I said turning and blinking to look at him, he reached up slowly and lightly touched under the eye. I flinched and pulled away as a fresh bit of blood came out.

"Gomen it seems to be very sensitive to touch," I said covering it up

"Well now I have even more reason to believe you tried to mimic me," he answered trying to cheer e up

"Please, Kakashi let me just wallow in self pity, depression and dejection for just a moment," I said closing my eyes and turning to face the sky again.

"Why dejection?" he asked

"Because there is no way Shino will want to marry me now," I said sadly "But I suppose being a bachelorette wasn't so bad," I said smiling at him

"Who said I was gonna give you up," said a quiet voice, I turned and blinked and saw Shino smirking by the outskirts of the forest.

"Oh…Ano…I just thought…" I started

"Why would I give up something so precious to me?" he asked "I would never do that," he added striding forward and grabbing me and pulling me into a kiss, it was forceful and controlling, just how I liked it. I hugged him after and noticed Kakashi was laughing at us.

"But Shino, I'm so ugly now, look at my eye and leg and this isn't going to look nice," I said pointing to my stomach.

"No it won't look nice but remember you did it for your Village and I always had a fetish for crimson eyes," he said nuzzling my neck. I laughed and smiled.

"Are you sure? I mean I'll have to get something to cover it," I said nervously

"Its okay lets go now for it," he said "Mask, Goggles, glasses?" he asked

"goggles," I said smiling, he nodded and we said bye to Kakashi and headed off for the market. I noticed people giving me curious and wary stares. I tried to ignore them but soon I just bowed my head so I couldn't see them. As we approached the stall for accessories the woman stared at me.

"Oh its you Aiko," she said smiling I smiled and nodded in reply. "Why do you have your head down?" she asked

"I had an accident causing discolouration to my eye, it intimidates people and causes me to cry blood, its terrible that's why me and Shino-kun came to buy something to cover it," I explained

"May I see," I gulped and I noticed Shino growl slightly, I nodded and lifted my head and blinked showing my discoloured eye. She seemed intrigued and stared. I blinked and looked away.

"See I told you," I muttered

"No little one I was staring at the beautiful colour it is, do you not think they might stare because of it?" she asked, I thought about. No I hadn't thought of that you crazy woman. I wanted to scream at her.

"No, I presumed the worst but I still want something to cover it." I said "I think goggles," I said picking up the black rimmed goggles and sliding them on, they sat on top of my head and I pulled them over. They were shiny on the outside to stop the sun light sun glasses and protected my eyes when I flicked them. I smiled at it and nodded.

"I'll take these," I said smiling at her

"Hai," she said accepting the money and took them.

"Happy now," said Shino quietly

"Hai much better, lets go home I need to rest, my stomach is hurting," I said painfully. We headed off and made it back in time for dinner and bed.

I had scheduled a training session the next week when I was stronger and Sasuke had started training with Neji. Naruto hadn't completely forgiven him but they seemed to be on fine line. He also had kept trying to make me happy for losing control but I kept telling him I was fine. Gee the boy was persistent. Me and Shino were walking off to the training field and I pulled my goggles down over my eyes to stop the genin seeing. They hadn't seen my discoloured eye and I hoped to keep it that way. We saw Sasuke sitting under a tree with the genin bugging him constantly.

"Hey guys stop that!" I shouted, they groaned and turned away.

"Everyone separate and practise for a few minutes," I ordered as Shino sat under his usual seat. "No not you Isamu," I added to the retreating boy he stopped and cringed.

"Why Aiko-sensei?" he asked

"I have a new teacher, you know the Uchiha clan I explained, this is Uchiha Sasuke, your new teacher in fire techniques," I said smiling

"Ohayo Sasuke-sensei," said Isamu smiling

"Hai," was all Sasuke said, I sighed and shook my head.

"You need to say more then that," I said sadly

"I know but what else am I supposed to say," he asked

"Look watch this training session and you'll understand how it works," I said "Isamu go spar with Kumo, tell Kaito to train with Akane because Kakashi's here to teach Yuki," I said, he nodded and ran off.

"You got them whipped," said Sasuke

"Well a few months ago another genin almost died because of they're stupidity," I said then carried on to explain the fight of Akane and Udo. Sasuke listened and occasionally nodded.

"So you see, they're stupidity and lack of care for others caused them get a punishment of this. Also last year in that 'war' with Orochimaru I lost our third genin, Hyuuga TaiKan," I said sadly remembering that day and grimaced.

"Oh, gomen," he said quietly

"Its alright, he gave his life for 10 of us to be saved, Yuki and Akane have since become closer and from Kakashi's point of view they were a lot like your team 7." I added

"Oh really," he said

"Hai, Sarutobi Akane is like his cousin and acts like Naruto at times, Yuki although a result of a kinjutsu strived hard to get stronger for her team after the loss of TaiKan and TaiKan stuck to his name. Reminds me of Neji in a way, he was branch family as well mind you so Neji's old negative chakra probably rubbed off on him," I explained

"Interesting but now you have them," said Sasuke "Did anything else happen while I was erm…should I say 'away'?" he asked

"Ino's genin team was wiped out in the first wave of the war, Sakura accepted Lee as her boyfriend which made him happy. Neji and Tenten are together, Hinata plucked up enough courage to tell Naruto she loved him but it backfired when Naruto told her the same thing, Asuma and Kurenai are going out although I dunno know how she can stand his smokers breath. Chouji has developed new techniques for the benefit of his team and Kiba; well he is training his genin team and also training new Nin dogs for his genin to have once they are Chunin. Finally me and Shino are engaged and I live at the Aburame's complex, seeing as Orochimaru's stupid summon destroyed my nice new home," I said sadly

"That's a lot," he replied

"Hai but you know the best thing?" OI asked

"What," he replied

"I don't particularly care it was destroyed," I said smiling. There was silence and Shino walked over seeing us sitting together.

"I have to talk to you for a minute seriously," said Sasuke

"Hai what is it?" I asked

"I noticed you have the curse seal, I want to warn you about Orochimaru, you're his new interest now I'm gone, and he might not strike in the next year but soon. You are young and strong, he needs that to stay alive, just promise me you'll be careful about it," he said

"Hai, I promise Sasuke." I answered seriously. There was suddenly a scream and I looked over and saw Yuki on the ground.

"Yuki!" I cried running over to the fallen girl, "Kakashi what did you do to her?" I asked urgently

"She seemed to burn herself with the chidori," he explained

"Go back to work now!" I shouted at the other genin, they hesitantly did that and returned to sparring. I lifted my hand and it glowed a pale green as I forced the chakra into her hand and waited. It red scorch marks faded and she just lay asleep now.

"She'll be asleep a long time now," I said sighing and lifting her. Flinching slightly I dropped the bottom half of her. Shino reached forward and helped to support her then eventually took her off of me. We sat down back under the tree with Kakashi with us.

"So when's the wedding?" asked Kakashi,

"I dunno when do you want it Shino?" I asked

"March," he replied

"Okay March it is, I'll have to go then and tell Ino, she's booking the place and stuff," I said standing up. I put the goggles around my neck. "You have a contagious fashion sense Kakashi," I warned as I pulled my forehead protector over my eye and grinned vanishing quickly.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

After Aiko left the genin ended up collapsing on the ground exhausted.

"Do they do that often?" asked Sasuke

"I usually have to send Aiko off because she works them too hard and they can only keep it up for too long." Explained Shino, he nodded and looked up again.

"Congrats on getting married, I never would have thought it," said Sasuke

"Hai neither did me or the others but I did, and I'm happy about it," he said smiling to himself but didn't show it.

"Good luck I hear she's a handful," said Sasuke getting up and walking over to the genin to get them ready again.

**Rate and Review the wedding scene is soon………so be prepared and Sasuke is BACK……well in my story atleast…..**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

The date was sorted and the plans were ready. Ino and Sakura made sure of that. 14th March, Hokage Monument over looking Konoha. It was February and the wedding was 2 and a half weeks away and I was so nervous. I increased training again for my genin. The Chunin exams were only a month away and this year was supposed to be really intense. Kiba's Shikamaru's and Chouji's were entering plus ours. I trained them the whole week last week and they earned 2 days off this week. One their first day of it they tried to get my mask and goggles off to see my eye but I managed to escape. It was fun at the beginning but eventually it got harder. Today is the second day of assaults in the result of this.

"Haya!" shouted Akane jumping out of a bush to ambush me. I stuck my arm up and blocked his kick and carried on walking with my goggles pulled over my eyes.

"You won't manage to hit me if you don't hide your chakra trail, I felt it a mile away, you too Kumo and Yuki," I called to them and smiling I carried on. I felt a trickle of liquid go down my face and my vision go blurry for a minute. Shit it's that time I screamed at myself.

"I will never give up!" he shouted attacking again "Lemme see!" he cried, suddenly all the other genin from the group appeared.

"Not now Akane," I shouted back blocking a hit,

"Never!" shouted Kaito smiling and running over, the blood was filling my goggles and I needed to get home. This was going to get ugly unless it stopped. I could show them but not now. But wait they'll be grossed out by it and not want to. While I was deep in thought Isamu got me on my goggles and they moved, the blood trickled down the ridge of my nose, over my cheek and lips and started dripping to the ground. Yuki gasped and backed away.

"Leave me alone," I yelled at them,

"But sensei why are you bleeding? Are you hurt?" asked Yuki

"No, it's the discolouration, it makes me bleed which is why I'm not letting you see my eye," I shouted at them, they backed away and I quickly wiped my face with my glove, staining it.

"But, but we want to we don't care!" said Kaito defiantly

"Kaito, Isamu, Akane just leave it," said Kumo by the tree with Yuki,

"Who asked you!" shouted Akane at them

"Because I said so," he retaliated

"Enough," I shouted "Look you can see it okay?" I added lifting my hand to my goggles and lifting it slowly. The river of blood flowed down my cheek and face to drip on the dirt path. I blinked a bit and opened my blind eye. They stared in horror at the blood and finally saw my eye colour emerge from the bloody colour. The gaped like fish and I smirked. I pulled my forehead protector over my eye and smiled.

"There curiosity satisfied?" I asked they nodded their heads vigorously.

"Oi, you look like Kakashi-sensei!" cried Yuki pointing to me,

"Hai, but I way cuter," I replied smiling. I waved bye to everyone and vanished quickly. The blood was staining my shirt and it was my favourite one. I appeared at home and rushed inside. Shino was in his room and heard me run and slam my door. I jumped on my bed not worrying about cleaning my eye. I screamed into my pillow and started crying. I hated living like this. I hated having a 'bloody eye' or 'Aka manako Aiko' I almost exploded when the others gave me that name. They don't know how much it hurts. It hurts me in my heart for what they think of it. I have no idea how Shino could like it. I felt like I was having a period all over again. But then again it did happen the week after my period so it was extended. I just screamed into my pillow. I heard the door open and the person climb onto my bed and hug me from behind. Muttering soothing words they hugged me tighter and kissed my cheek.

"Everything will be okay Aiko," he said softly trying to calm me down.

"No it won't be alright Shino, my leg is scarred, I have a blind eye, my 'friends' take the piss out of me, my genin are afraid of me and yet I don't know why you're still marrying me," I cried harder into the pillow. I heard the humming of him grow more irritated.

"You know full well why I'm marrying you. Don't you remember all the times you have showed love to me and cared about me, that's what I fell for Aiko, not your appearance or your beauty but because you didn't see me as a monster but as a person," he said quietly by my ear "I just don't know how to make you see that I love you more then you know," he added kissing me lightly. I sighed still sniffing. I hadn't really thought this whole time I was thinking about how upset and horrible I felt but….I forgot about everyone around me. They took the piss out of me as a joke, to laugh and cheer me up about it. The red eye effect increased my intimidation to people and I was still the strong Shinobi I once was. Nothing had changed, Shino loved me and me for him, and we were going to be married for life. I smiled remembering the first time he kissed me. It felt right. I turned to hug him tightly and he carried on kissing me. His hands reached up my shirt and slowly pulled it over my head. We stayed kissing and embracing the life of the other. Everything felt right and I liked that feeling. The feeling of knowing he was always going to be there for me.

"Are you sure you want this?" he said huskily to me. I nodded. Yes I wanted it; I wanted it to stay like this. Forever…..

The next morning I woke up to a warm feeling on my bare back. Flashes of the night before re appeared and I blushed bright red and knew it in the dark from the rising heat in my cheeks. I rolled over to come face to face with a sleeping Shino. I smiled and snuggled closer and felt myself being pulled closer to his bare body. I sighed and kissed his forehead.

"How do you feel?" he asked gently

"Sore but alright otherwise," I said smiling up at him

"Hai I'm sorry about it," he said looking away

"Its okay I really don't care," I said "It was….. I mean it felt…."

"Great?" he asked

"Better," I cheered sitting up. The clod air hit me and I grabbed the sheets and pulled them up "Ahhhh it's so cold!" I cried, an arm snaked around my waist and dragged me down again. I cried out and relaxed at the warmth again. He nuzzled my neck and sighed.

"I love you so much," he said

"I know but we're married in two and a half weeks," I replied smiling "Look we have to get changed, Hotaru usually wakes me up so its best if you're clothed when she comes," I started but speak of the devil she came running in shouting.

"Aiko-chan! Wake up!" she shouted "Eh? What's Shino-san doing in here?" she asked then it clicked and she screamed "Ew!" I lunged forward and slapped my hand over her mouth stopping her. I fell forward and Shino caught me and held me still.

"Shut it Hotaru," I hisses at her glaring "If you tell I will get you while you sleep," I threatened, she nodded and backed away. She ran out screaming and I sighed and plopped down. I rolled over to Shino and snuggled up again.

"Oi, Aiko have you seen Shino?" asked Reika walking in and stopped mid-step when she saw two pairs of feet sticking out the bottom of the bed. "Oi, you could have done that after you left Shino-kun," she said "I won't tell your father about it if you get out!" she shouted, Shino sidled out of bed grabbing his jacket and sliding it on and grabbed the rest of his clothes and out the door. I pulled the sheet up to my nose and tried to look innocent.

"You know the rules!" said Reika "But congratulations for becoming a woman," she cheered

"Eh and to think I'll be related to you in a few weeks," I muttered

"Hahaha the roll of the evil mother in-law, I've been looking forward to this!" she said darkly, I shivered and tried to back away from the now hellish looking woman. "I'd get changed we're going to go meet your friends at the café for lunch," she said coolly walking out. I shuddered and crawled out of bed. I winced at the pain between my legs and ignored it while putting on my clothes. I sighed and flopped onto my bed.

"Aiko? Are you sure your okay," said Shino from the door,

"I'm fine, I told you already," I answered smiling and sitting up "Don't worry about me," I added kissing him and walking out the door "I'm meeting the guys at the café by the Stadium if you want to come then I'll meet you there. You might want to have a shower as well you smell," I said bluntly before waving and running away before he could react.

"Oi, Aiko hurry up we'll be late," said Reika now dressed as an Aburame again with the high collared jacket and glasses. I nodded and pulled my goggles on and followed her. We walked in silence watching the market setting up.

"Are you nervous about your wedding?" asked my soon to be mother in law

"Hai, I'm nervous I won't live up to being an Aburame or that I'll not be a good wife for Shino. Sounds silly but I don't want to hurt him or anything, and it'll feel different," I said quietly

"Its okay to be nervous and I've seen how you are to him, you'll do fine as a wife for him. He loves you and you love him," she said

"There's something I have to ask," I stuttered, she moved her head as if asking what "Will we live in the compound?" I asked

"Well there's no rule saying you have to but many prefer to, I did because Shibi is the head of the Clan and of course has to live there. You and Shino can move out until he has to become Clan leader," she explained

"Okay, because I kind of want to live near where I used to by the gate," I said "No offence," I said waving my hand in front of me to show I meant no harm.

"Its okay, I understand…..wanting to get busayyyyyyyyy!" she cheered; I turned bright red and tried to hide my face.

"Shut it pervert!" I shouted at her

"Is that any way to treat your elders," she said, I sighed and resigned myself to the horrible fate. As we arrived at the café we heard crying and screaming and rushed in. Ino was sitting with Shimai trying to calm her down and Tenten was holding Inoki also trying to calm her down. I rushed over to them to help. Sighing Reika followed and took Inoki and started burping her over her shoulder. The baby calmed down after it burped and started gurgling. She then took Shimai and did the same thing. Soon after she followed her sister and fell asleep. I grinned at her as Ino and Tenten sighed leaning back.

"They just wouldn't go to sleep and I didn't know what to do," said Ino sighing again in relief "Arigatou,"

"Its okay Ino it's hard for a first time mother," said Reika sympathetically I nodded in agreement and sat down slowly removing my goggles and pulling my forehead protector instead.

"So what's everybody ordering?" asked Hinata

"Rice," I answered

"Noodles,"

"Ramen"

"Chicken" came the replies to the question; we ordered and sat down, gossiping and talking about life in general.

"The Chunin exams coming up soon are you all entering the teams?" asked Sakura "Because I know Kiba and Chouji are,"

"Hai Shikamaru is and you Aiko with Shino," asked Ino

"Shino's definitely are but my teams a team of two not three," I reminded her

"You haven't told them the rules!" she cried

"No because it's too sad to tell them they probably can't compete. Look I'll go see Tsunade-chan later okay?" I asked she nodded and Ino stared at Shimai and smiled as she took Ino's pinkie finger and gurgled sweetly.

"Your lucky to have a good husband and a family Ino, never forget that," I said quietly

"Hai I know but life will be a handful now. Shikamaru only wanted one daughter and a son but now he has two daughters," she said smiling. There was shuffling feet behind me and I turned slightly after seeing Hinata and Tenten giggle. Behind me were Akane and Yuki with Yuki holding something behind her back.

"I told you she'd know it was us," said Yuki I raised an eyebrow at her and she coughed. Akane nudged her to prompt her.

"Aiko-sensei we wanted to say sorry being horrible and chasing you to see your eye," she said quietly "Here we wanted to give you these," she added bringing out a flower. It was an odd looking one I hadn't seen.

"It's an Iris meaning truth and honour for the person." Stated Ino. Figures. She knows everything to do with flowers from her shop. I nodded and smiled at them. I spread my arms wide and they gave me a hug. I took the flower and stood it in front of me.

"Its beautiful, thank you Akane, Yuki it's as I said before beautiful and if you had tried asking again I might have showed you my eye. Want to see it again?" I asked, they brought their hands up in defence and backed away.

"No thank you Aiko-sensei but we came to ask about the Chunin exams," said Akane stumbling from Yuki's nudge.

"Hai what about the?" I asked

"Mikki said you had to have three in a team to compete, is that true?" he asked again I froze ridged and didn't answer "Its true isn't it?" he asked again getting angrier "So you mean to tell me that we worked our butt off for an exam we can't even enter!" he shouted I sighed and bowed my head forward.

"Hai its true, the death of TaiKan invalidated your chances of entering." I said quietly

"So what are we supposed to do? We're one of the strongest teams of genin. We've trained as five, the other three can compete but you didn't even have the decency to tell us! Me and Yuki worked so hard for it and now we'll have to quit or be ridiculed for being genin like the academy students. You call yourself a sensei! You can't even keep one of us alive!" he shouted crying. I stood to face him and my hand whipped out and punched him into the next wall. My curse mark was burning now and trying to extend outwards. Yuki gasped when I finally lost it. Blood flowed down my face from my eye mixing with the black colour of the seal marks. To tell you the truth I looked quite hellish.

"Damn it Akane! You're never happy! Always complaining about something! You and Yuki along with the others have surpassed almost Chunin level and I was going to go talk to Tsunade about it." I shouted angrily striking out again as he stood to charge, he was thrown back again. Sakura stood up to stop me but Reika stuck her arm out.

"It is a valuable life lesson for him, leave them. Yuki come over here!" she called Yuki nodded and raced over to get out the way.

"Always bitching and moaning about something. You have potential to become Hokage when your older but right now others look like a better choice, you lack care for others except for yourself, your one sided and one track minded!" I shouted lashing out for a third time.

"Aiko stop this!" rung out Tsunade's clear voice "You'll kill the boy!" she shouted

"She is true," said Sakura on the other side of me, I looked down and noticed that the hit had knocked him out. Shit. The curse seal pulsed and I lurched forward grabbing it and squeezing my eyes closed. Slowly I stood up over my student and blinked. I stumbled back as flashes of something flashed before me. Blood everywhere. Me standing in the room of them. The blood over me and me crying. Unknown bodies. Darkness. I screamed and turned and all I could see was red, blood. I snapped my hand up to my face and wiped the blood from my face. My vision cleared and I realised I had wandered outside in my anxious fit. People were staring and I looked down and felt for my forehead protector and noticed it missing. The blood flowed from my eye and I screamed running away form them and home. I once again like the previous night lay and cried for my sadness. Without Shino comforting me, he went away on a mission without telling me. I screamed, cried and bled again into my clean bed like I did most nights. Only to wake up in a mess. Tonight wasn't any different…….

**RATE AND REVIEW PLEASE!...**

**One other thing I know there are some mistakes in the last chapters but I was in a hurry to upload them……**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

There was a loud crash in the hall and I jolted awake from it. Dry blood crusted across my face and clothes; ignoring it I walked outside and saw a figure crouched on the ground.

"Oi, who's there?" I called quietly the figure jolted and turned. I stared at them then they ran at me. Being half blinded by my eye and the dark didn't help, there was a sharp pain at the bone of my neck and I blacked out quickly.

Shit that really hurt….What the hell where am I? I blinked and looked the dry blood no longer on my face but still on my clothes. I had a plaster across my eye and it was pulsing like it had been touched. The curse seal on my hand was also pulse causing me to wriggle around to stop it. I noticed my feet were chained to my hands and I was sat on the ground. I was in a dark hovel of a place with water dripping off the walls. Reminded me of a cave but it still looked inhabited. I blinked again and pumped chakra in hope of doing a chakra pulse and getting the restraints off.

"That won't work they have chakra in them," hissed a dark voice, I looked toward the voice and saw a man sitting on the outside of the prison.

"You the hell are you?" I screamed raspily at him

"Shut it or I'll kill you!" he shouted back

"Kisame-san is that any way to treat a guest," said another voice I shivered remembering that voice from when they attacked my Village destroying half of it when I was 11.

"Its you!" I shrieked at the cloaked person

"I see you remember, your Village was so pathetic," he said darkly

"You bastard. You backstabbing bastard!" I cried at him suddenly I felt myself flying backwards only to hit the solid, rough wall behind. I choked on my own breath and slowly slid down the wall and stared at the man in front of me. He had his Sharingan out and was glaring, quite intimidating.

"What do you want?" I said coldly to them

"Hah you really don't know do you?" said Kisame laughing coldly

"No I don't fish face," I muttered he growled in return and Itachi just watched impassively "Why the hell would I want to know your stupid 'plans' if you even want to call them that!" I cackled at the last part.

"You little bitch!" he shouted standing up and getting ready to charge

"Kisame stop. Remember what the He said," he said simply "Go tell Zetsu it's his turn to watch, we have another mission," he added turning to face Kisame; the fish faced man huffed and stormed out.

"I hate you so much" I muttered at him

"What happened to your eye?" he asked

"Does it concern you?" I said angrily once again I was pinned to the wall with him holding under my neck.

"Yes it does," he said darkly

"And why?" I hissed back

"Orochimaru wants you. We have you. He wants you alive. We want him dead. Akatsuki and he are at war. Join the dots together." He said slowly as if talking to little child.

"I'm not a little child like I once was Uchiha!" I shouted at him spitting in his face. He growled and punched me in my stomach. I widened my eyes and slid down the wall when Zetsu arrived. I looked on curiously he had a Venus flytrap as his head and had a colour split face with black and white. From his talking with Itachi I noticed his personality changed and I presumed it was from the colour and the white side seemed to be the nicer side. I mean if you don't count the amount of times it said can we eat her. I shivered hating being here and wondering if anyone had noticed. Itachi eventually left leaving me with the cannibal. He was staring at me and I shuddered visibly.

"What are you staring at Plant Head?" I asked darkly

"Your pretty," came out first then "I want to eat her" said the other half

"But Itachi-san said we can't!" said the white side

"Yeh but he won't know she can't tell him!" said the black half

"Oi, I'm still here and there is no way I'd let you eat me anyway!" I shouted at him, he looked back over and smirked "Why is my eye bandaged?" I asked the split man in front of me.

"Uchiha-san wanted you to be healthy" said the white

"I like your blood," said the black once again I shuddered and nodded.

"Okay I'm gonna name your different sides Zetsu," I decided "Seeing as your gonna have to watch me for a long time. Okay the black half that wants to eat me is going to be called Kuro and the White that seems to be reasonable is going to be called the opposite, Shiro. There done!" I cheered

"I'd prefer Zetsu," he said

"Well it makes it easier!" I retaliated. He shook his head and just stayed quiet. I lay back and sighed, I'm not going to get out of this soon and I might have to stay with this cannibal. Grrrrrrrrrreat. Life is Grrrrrrrrrrrrreat. I turned and closed my eyes trying to sleep or just doze. It happened soon and I fell into the darkness of the pain in my stomach and back. I blinked as I felt myself being yanked upwards. I looked and saw the fish face.

"Piss off I was sleeping," I muttered

"Yeh well you got a visitor. A friend of yours," he smirked as I was pulled through the hide out and into the burning sun. It stung my eye and I blinked trying to see and also comprehend what was happening. I blinked again and saw Orochimaru and Kabuto standing on the other side of the clearing. I just stared blandly at them and felt my curse seal pulse. I wretched forward out of Kisame's grip and grabbed my hand.

"Hey what the hell are you doing!" he shouted, I ignored him and tried with all my power to stop the mark. _Just stay away you stupid curse! I don't want you! I won't give in to you…….STOP!_ I was now crying and bleeding trying to stop the feeling. Kisame watched on in horror along with the other Akatsuki members. Itachi stepped forward and Orochimaru smirked.

"What the hell is going on Aiko!" he hissed grabbing my arm tightly. I moved my hand ever so slightly as he saw the curse mark seeping across my hand. I screamed again and let it go slowly. The barb wire weaved across my body slowly and stopped half way. I ripped the bandage from my eye and pulled at the restraints.

"It won't work Aiko!" said Itachi

"Screw you," I hissed finally ripping them apart, they stood back and Orochimaru charged forward "Leave me along you paedo," I cried at him dodging slowly from the blood in my eye.

"You want strength and I can give it to you," he hissed like a snake

"No I want you and them dead!" I shouted at him. He lunged forward again and struck out. I did some hand seals and waited.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!" I shouted and six replications were produced.

"Doton Doryudan!" they all cried creating an earth dragon and firing at Orochimaru simultaneously, he got hit by a few but it didn't stop him. Kabuto came forward as well and I ended up fending off two attackers. One, two three bunshin gone and four of me left. Four, five, six. All bunshin gone. Shit I'm gonna die I screamed to myself. Kabuto was lashing out with a chakra scalpel and Orochimaru with that stupid sword he swallowed.

"Oi, Itachi!" I shouted dodging and punching again "You said you wanted Orochimaru then…" I said again interrupted but a kunai scratching my arm and blood spurting out "Get your butt over here and help!" I screamed as a few senbon pierced my arm "Hey if I wanted a piercing I would have asked a pro to do it!" I shouted angrily at them. Soon I found myself being pulled back again by someone. I wriggled and turned and saw Zetsu holding me back. Itachi and the other Akatsuki members were fighting Orochimaru and for some reason more Sound Nin came out of the forest. Crap.

"Zetsu let go of me!" I shrieked

"If you don't stop moving, I'll eat you," said Kuro

"You don't mean that," said Shiro

"Oh yes I do," said the black half, I sighed as I was dragged back inside. There was suddenly a large explosion on the other side of the 'hide out' which was in fact a house built into the mountain.

"Stay here or we'll hunt you down and kill you," said Kuro shoving me into my prison again. I nodded dumbly and sat down pulling the senbon out painfully. Finally after all 6 were out of my arm I didn't look like a porcupine. I ripped my trouser leg and wrapped my arm in it to stop the bleeding. The curse seal had retreated long ago and was now pulsing softly. I sighed and leaned back. It must have been the second day and there already wasn't anyone here. Maybe they are happy I am gone. I closed my eyes then heard a creeping sign.

"I'm where I am Fish Face!" I shouted at who I thought was Kisame

"Ew don't compare me to him," said a girls voice, I looked up and saw Sakura and Tenten at the entrance to the prison.

"Ohayo, you can't break it, its chakra controlled," I said slowly they frowned and got ready to break it.

"I told you already you can't do it," I said fuzzily as my vision was blurring. Was I crying? I asked myself. Nah I can't be. I reached up slowly and felt the tears. Yes I was. Had I lost all sense of hope in this situation? I think I had. Two big, powerful organizations fighting outside, Konoha Ninjas in front of me while the others were in a three way war. Yup all hope lost.

"Why have you given up?" asked Tenten

"Because I have okay, just leave me its better then," I said smiling weakly "I'll be gone; Akatsuki isn't that bad to me. I made a friend of Zetsu even though his darker side wants to eat me and this way Orochimaru can't get me." I said "I lost hope the first time I saw Uchiha Itachi." I added sadly

"You can't give up that easily. In less then 2 weeks you're going to be married and you'll be fine!" said Sakura

"Hai I will be but I won't be trusted by my genin. I hit him and disgraced Tsunade" I explained

"Fine then genius if you're so smart about it and Akane is angry at you then explain why him and Yuki are outside now fighting!" shouted Tenten, my ears perked up at this and looked at them curiously.

"The weakest point is the bottom left corner of the cell bars. Send a small amount of chakra in to disrupt the flow and it will stop." I said flatly and staring at them. Sakura leaned down and pumped a small amount into the corner and sure enough the gate went down. Tenten rushed in and came to support me on her shoulder. Sakura did the same and we hobbled to the explosive exit. The light stung my eyes now and I blinked as they jumped off quickly to the other side of another clearing. As my sight came back I noticed a lot of people fighting different opponents. Naruto's everywhere taking people out with Rasengan, Neji deflecting different kunai, the Ino-Shika-Chou working together, Lee kicking butt with Gai and Kakashi and finally I noticed Sasuke trying to kill his brother. I smirked and noticed them both fighting harder. I struggled to sit up but Sakura and surprisingly the rest of Team 8 pull me back down.

"You have depleted your chakra and have numerous wound so stay still!" demanded Sakura as she started pumping chakra into my arm. I winced slightly as I felt it move to my face. Shino and Kiba were guarding and occasionally deflecting the kunai. I blinked and once again stood against their protests. I ran forward through the battles raging on around me. The chakra forming in my hand. Every last bit I could conjure. This was to be my final attack. I put all my hatred and anger into it. All my memories of the pain and suffering in the last year. The shouting of my friends and comrades shouting in the background fading out slowly. Unknown to me the chakra I was using was creating a barrier around me, a barrier of hate. I wanted to avenge TaiKan and Kizu-san. For my grandfathers resurrection from death. The death he had caused all being pumped into my hand. I saw Kabuto running forward to stop me but his useless attacks couldn't get me. I noticed I was sucking the power of the curse seal into me to get a more effective attack. All time stopped as everyone stared and I lunged forward at the snake man. I punched him in the stomach creating a big hole and again with less force hit his head. Everything sped up and I hit him again. Suddenly I felt myself cough. I stopped and halted and the chakra I was using pulsed stopping everyone as they were forced down to the ground. I doubled over coughing and slowly fell forwards onto my knees. Blood dribbling down my chin and dripping. I saw figures rushing forward to me. I bowed my head and slammed forward. A sharp pain was in my back and as I fell they saw the kunai sticking out of my back. Shino lifted me up to face him and I smiled.

"Gomen Shino-kun," I whispered before falling into the dark abyss.

**Rate and Review….**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

"What the hell happened there?" shouted Tsunade at Shino and his retrieval squad.

"We don't know Hokage-sama," he said flatly to the elder, she got more frustrated and threw a book at the window breaking it. She sighed again and sat down.

"She definitely is a different one." She said quietly "How is she now?"

"She is still alive but barely, the final chakra pulse caused minor injuries but Kabuto and Orochimaru escaped and so did Akatsuki, though we know that injuries did occur in both parties as well," stated Shino staring at her

"We felt that chakra pulse here and I got word from Gaara-san that the Sand Village felt it just as strongly. That power was enough to rival Naruto's and Sasuke's," she said quietly "Your dismissed, I would advise against visiting her until she recovers fully, also Shino-san she will be up for the wedding," she added smiling "Believe me," they all nodded and left the office.

"I hope Aiko-Chan's alright," said Kiba sadly

"We have to believe in her!" cheered Naruto smiling

"Yeh!" said Kiba "Lets go visit her!" they added together jumping and running everyone hurried off to the hospital, all except for Shino he wanted to go tonight when they had left to be alone with the one he loved. It was already 5 in the afternoon and the whole day they had spent being interrogated about yesterday. He walked slowly out of there to the compound and into her room. It was still a mess from when she left. It had been another night when she had cried herself to sleep without cleaning herself. The blood smeared across the sheets and pillows. He sighed and set to work cleaning it. He hated this but if he had to do it for life to make her happy he would.

"What am I doing? I can never make her smile like before," he said quietly "I've tried everything, we're to be married in 2 weeks but she's lying half dead in hospital because I couldn't protect her." He added sadly

"She needs you support," said voice by the door, he turned and saw Hinata and Kurenai standing by the doorway smiling weakly.

"You remember when we first ever met her; she knew nothing of the real world, always hidden in the corner or behind her ANBU mask. You helped her and she needs you," said Kurenai "I know she needs the help, her eye bleeds and she cannot do anything to stop it, she has become disabled in that way. She needs support from everyone around her." She added

"Ano….Shino-kun…Although she never says anything it is her who feels she can't make you happy, she hates being the way she is because she believes you no longer love her. She tried her hard to fit in and live up to her name. I should know it happened to me, but she works hard through her disability to try to save you and keep you alive. She's lying half dead in hospital because she protected us all, we know where she got the strength it was from her determination to protect us, it was the hate for her inability to help people, the loss of people but what fed the determination at the root was her love for you and the world around her." Said Hinata quietly "She loves you and believe us wants you to love her in return," she added weakly smiling. Shino stood there comprehending what he was just told. He clenched his fists and sighed slowly. He nodded and carried on cleaning up. Hinata and Kurenai started helping. It took about half an hour to get the sheets cleaned and to start drying and the room orderly.

"Arigatou Hinata-chan and Kurenai-san," he said nodding his head

"It's fine Shino. Do you want to come for ramen?" asked Hinata

"Hai lets go," he said walking out with Kurenai and Hinata behind him. They arrived shortly after in the ramen stall Naruto was ranting about something.

"Oi Shino, Aiko woke up earlier and was upset you weren't there!" shouted Naruto across the bar; Shino nodded his head as the guilt stabbed him.

"I know Naruto," he said

"Then why weren't you there!" asked Tenten

"Because I want to go when your not there," he said quietly

"Oh gomen," she said, slowly the meal went on with constant questions and the humming from Shino got louder Eventually he stood up and stormed away from the ramen stall in the direction of the hospital.

"What's with him?" asked Naruto

"He was going to go to Aiko tonight so we weren't there and he could spend time by himself," said Kurenai next to Asuma and Kakashi

"We found him at home cleaning her room. It was a mess and bloody," said Hinata

"Why bloody?" asked Kiba

"Every night she cries herself to sleep and forgets to clean and bandage her eye. The blood from it comes out when she sleeps and stains her sheets. It seemed that the night she was taken was no different. She had thrown half the contents of her room on the floor and broke them along with the blood." Explained Kurenai "She seems to be totally depressed"

Shino walked through the halls quietly and slowly until he reached _her_ room, he looked through the door window and saw all the tubes, wires and monitors attached to and a new wave of stabs got him again. He gulped and opened the door quietly.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

I heard someone open the door but I ignored it thinking it was someone from the hospital. That thought quickly change when I felt them kiss me softly on the lips. I opened my eyes slowly and saw dark glasses. A new wave of tears came to my eyes. Why was he here now? Not when I woke up with the other.

"I'm so sorry Aiko," he said quietly

"Why?" I said quietly

"I wasn't there when you woke up because I wanted to see you alone," he said, I finally nodded and slowly and painfully using all my strength reached out and squeezed his hand. He froze but squeezed back.

"Your forgiven," I said smiling to him, he sat down next to me and watched me as I closed my eyes. The soft beat of the heart monitor and my heavy breathing was the only sound in the room. I smiled when I felt him move in the bed next to me. I sighed and smiled again and embraced the heat of him…….

**To be continued……..**


	29. Chapter 29 read note at the bottom

Chapter 29

The wedding day arrived and the Sand siblings arrived the day before the actual ceremony and I was let out of hospital earlier that week. Since my last fight I was generally happy. I gave a real smile not a fake one. But one of happiness. Shino had to go over to the Inuzuka compound with the guys to get ready and I was finally woken up at 12. The wedding was going to be held at sunset which was around 6 in the evening. 6 hours to get ready.

"Aiko wakey wakey! Wedding day!" shouted Tenten running in and smiling, I nodded and smiled happily and walked to the bathroom. I noticed the bag holding my white dress inside and carried on into the bathroom. I took a long relaxing shower. After getting out I threw on an old shirt and loose trousers and headed outside. I left my hair down and saw all the sitting in the garden smiling and laughing. I walked by happily grabbing them for lunch. We walked into the dining room and sat down. The clan was dressed in their best already and were just happily eating their lunch and minding their own business. I sighed and relaxed only to have Reika and Tsunade come in and hustle us out to another room to have our hair and make-up done. Sakura and Ino sighed happily knowing what the rest of the day had in store.

When everyone's hair and make-up was finished we sat around for a bit waiting. It was only 3 in the afternoon and luckily the sun was still out.

"Hey where are you guys living?" asked Sakura

"Here until we buy somewhere else," I said smiling

"There's a spare block of rooms away from the main houses in here," I added grinning at them

"Ooooo nice," said Ino smirking knowing what was going to happen.

"Come on girls its time to get ready!" cried Reika and Tsunade……_Evil bloody in-laws….._I sighed and stood up. We moved back to the main house living room and started getting changed. I went to my room to get my dress and stopped. My room was so empty, most of our stuff had been moved to the spare rooms and now it was empty apart from my dress and my bed. I smiled thinking of the future with Shino. I grabbed my bag and raced back to the living room. Everyone was half changed and I slowly put it on and sighed into the dress. It was a pale cream colour close up but from farther away look like white. It had an embroidered bodice and a flowing skirt. I twirled around in it and looked in the mirror. It looked beautiful and I gasped at my image in the mirror. My hair had been left down and flowing and wavy. The girl's hair was either up or left half down except for Hinata's which was too short to tie up. As I moved and walked the dress moved with me and I smiled so much at that moment. The girl's dresses were different styles but were a light lavender colour and suited them.

"You look great guys!" I cheered smiling at them

"Not as good as the bride" said Ino holding Inoki

"Yeh but the kids look great," I replied, it was true Ino had dresses her girls in the same lavender but a bit darker and were still dresses to their knees. So adorable. There was only an hour and a half left and it would take half an hour to get there in this dress so it was time to leave. We left in a carriage and arrived at the time we were told to. I noticed there was a white arch near the monument with white chairs lining the aisle carpet filling with the guests from all over the Village. Everyone was invited in my opinion and the Aburame clan made no exception but to piss them off all of their seats were near the front of it. I smirked when I saw Hotaru looking uncomfortable in all the crowds before I was ushered into a white tent to await the ceremony and to hide. I saw Ino go outside and meet up with Shikamaru and hand Inoki and Shimai to her's and Shikamaru's mother. I smiled again because I was happy about them being together. Inoshi had walked Ino down the aisle as her father. I didn't have a family but as soon going to be part of one. Kakashi had offered to be the person to walk me down the aisle and I finally agreed and thought it would be funny to see it.

"Your going out soon," said Kakashi behind me "You look beautiful," he added

"Thanks Kakashi for everything," I said getting tearful. For that day Tsunade had manage to stop my eye from bleeding when I cried, although that put me in debt of her.

"It's nothing just glad to see you're happy," he replied

"Aiko you're on!" called Reika hurrying outside the tent to her position in the crowd. I was lined up at the back behind Ino and Shikamaru. She gave thumbs up and smiled.

-5

Temari left the tent

-4

Sakura and Lee left

-3

Hinata and Naruto left

-2

Tenten and Neji left

-1

Ino and Shikamaru left

-0

My time, Kakashi took a step forward and pulled me along. The light came over me and I blinked and saw I was walking down the aisle. Kakashi was grinning and humming lightly to the wedding song. I smiled and blushed. I was so nervous what happens if he says 'I don't' or what happens if I run away? No think positive! I smiled as I arrived next to Shino he was smiling as well and surprisingly didn't have his glasses on and his intense yet kind gaze was comforting about him.

"You look beautiful," he whispered

"You too," I replied smiling, the priest coughed and caught our attention; I blushed and looked away towards him. Most of it went by quickly but only one part stood out to me and is the part I remember the most. Shino's vows.

"I remember the first time we were together and I knew I had fallen in love with you. You saw me for a living person and as an individual. You always stood up for yourself in anything. You are a great friend, comrade, and teacher and with this ring I wed thee as my wife. I love you." he said slipping the ring on my finger, I smiled trying not to cry.

"When I came out of Anbu I didn't know what to do I was in darkness but you showed me the light and how to live. Most of my best memories are with you in them. With this ring, I wed thee as my husband. I love you also." I said my vows. With a bunch of blurry words from the priest Shino leaned forward for our first kiss as husband and wife. I kissed back and heard everyone clapping. Shino took my hand and led me back to the carriage I had arrived in. Tsunade told everyone where the reception was and everyone headed off as we headed off there slowly.

In the carriage there was a silence until Shino broke it, grabbing me around the waist and pulling me close he whispered in my ear.

"So how does it feel Aburame-chan," he said I smiled and hugged him

"Never better," I said kissing his cheek. He sighed happily and we watched the scenery go bye slowly. I loved this feeling of being closer now to him and the happiness of knowing it was the start of a new chapter of my life…with him.

I never thought Shinobi could party so hard. The reception was like a rave. We had decided to make this less formal because ninjas are known for not particularly liking to be formal and were bettering less tense situations. It was pretty much a blur or dancing, eating and partying, shoving cake in people's faces, photos, gifts and people getting together. We were the last to depart from the hall and Shino lifted me up into the carriage. We waved bye to our friends and set off home. Having their shouts behind us, I couldn't help laugh at the ones about Shino then froze when they were about me. It was Shino's turn to chuckle. Arriving at our new home I was carried in by Shino quickly to pass the rest of the clan and into our new room. As I looked around Shino's lips crashed onto mine and his tongue was in my mouth. I moaned slightly as I reached to pull his jacket down and his arms immediately started removing my dress. He stopped for a second once I was in my undergarments but carried on. I fell backwards onto the bed and pulled him down after me. Soon the rest of the clothes were soon shed. That evening was going to be bliss and he knew it. It wouldn't' hurt it was the second time. This was my life now and nobody was going to take it away from me…….

**(A/N: A bit smushy if you ask me but it might end soon……there is gonna be a short sequel after it but RATE AND REVIEW if you have any suggestions on what you want to happen…..lots of surprises in the next few chapters as well…….)**


	30. Chapter 30 Read note again

Chapter 30

Two months later I was crouched on the hard tiled floor of the bathroom in our new house. It was near the place of my old house and was three bedrooms, extras for the genin that stayed on long training times. As I said before I was crouched on the floor. I was hunched over the toilet seat with my hair dangling 2 inches from the water. I had that feeling that you were going to be sick, the swirly feeling, but then nothing comes out. I suddenly started gagging and coughing and puked up into the toilet for the fifth time in 10 minutes. I took another deep breath and closed my eyes as the brownish liquid slid out my mouth again. My throat hurt and I was so tired it was about 3 in the morning and I had training in the morning. I slumped onto the floor again as the muscles relaxed. I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Aiko, Aiko open the door!" shouted Shino from the other side. Shit I probably woke him up again. I stood up and opened the door shakily and stumbled forward. He caught me and I looked up tiredly.

"You need to go see the doctors in the morning," he stated bluntly

"Yeh glad you noticed genius," I muttered

"I'm just worried about you," he said sadly

"I know but I'm fine," I replied, he still didn't cheer up "Fine, if it makes you happy I'll go in the morning but can I please go to sleep," I said yawning, he smiled and nodded as I walked slowly back to bed. I slid in and same for him after. I was slowly pulled towards him as he snuggled back into me again. I sighed again. Lurching feeling. I lunged out of his arms again and made a mad dash to the bathroom and I heard him groan. Opppps.

I walked to the Hokage's office to get checked out. I was only gonna let Tsunade look at me if it's anything.

"Ohayo Tsunade-chan" I said waving to her

"Oh hey Aiko" she said "What can I do for you?" she asked

"Well for the past few days I have been feeling really sick and I dunno what it is," I said she nodded smirking a bit. I lay down on the couch and she came over slowly and closed her eyes. She put her hand on my stomach and the bright green colour came to it. She nodded and 'hmmmm'ed to me….This is too suspicious…..her face scrunched…..Not good.

"Well I know what it is," she said smiling

"What is it?" I asked

"Shino's going to be happy," she continued

"What is it?" I asked again

"I'm so happy right now," she stalled

"What the hell is it? Tell me god damn it!" I shouted at her, she smirked and looked at me slyly, god knows what's going through her head.

"You're pregnant," she said smiling……….Mind just flat lined……..I gaped at her and sub consciously my arm moved to my stomach.

"I'm pregnant?" I asked

"Hai, congrats!" she cheered; I turned and smiled then squealed and started jumping up and down with her. We looked like idiots. Shame Jiraiya had to see us.

"She's what?" he asked

"Pregnant!" she squealed

"Ooooo tell me how," he said pulling out a notepad; I sighed and whacked his head.

"I'm not telling you," I said angrily

"Fine," he said sadly

"Bye Tsunade-chan, ero-sennin," I called

"Oh wait Aiko one other thing, I have to assign a new successor soon and I want to put you," she called; I froze and turned slowly to face her.

"No," I said bluntly "I refuse,"

"You can't," she replied sternly, I sighed

"When's it announced?" I asked

"Tomorrow," she replied, I nodded and quickly exited to the training grounds. I found most of the genin, chunin and jounin teams training there and I stopped by our training area. It was lunch time and they had stopped eating some food I had made. Inoki and Shimai were there and crawling around on their knees and hands or rolling on their stomachs. I slowly put my hand on my stomach.

"Ohayo Aiko, how was your appointment?" asked Kiba winking

"It was okay but can I talk to Shino quickly," I said pulling my husband away from the group.

"What's the matter Aiko? Did she know what the matter was?" he asked

"Ano……yeh," I said nervously

"What is it?" he asked

"Shino," I said taking a deep breath "I'm pregnant," I said flatly, he looked shocked, and then smiled widely

"That's…great!" he said hugging me tightly, I squealed as I was lifted off the ground and I returned the hug. He let me go slowly ad we sighed.

"That's great but how many months along?" he asked

"I think about 2," I said smiling; I took his hand and dragged him back to the others who were looking on smiling.

"Guess what guys," I said smiling

"I think we can guess," said Naruto flatly

"Congratulations," said Sasuke

"Thanks," I replied

"How many months?" asked Tenten Excitedly?

"2 I think," I replied Akane and Yuki ran over and started glaring at Shino but were staring at my stomach and Yuki poked it.

"How come there's no lump," said Yuki

"Because I'm not that far along," I answered "Maybe next month it will show," I said. I suddenly lurched forward and turned on my heel and ran past all the other training areas and to the big forest on the other side. I jumped over the bush and started gagging into the bush. Someone pulled my hair up and I saw Sasuke crouch next to me.

"Arigatou Sasuke-kun," I said

"Its nothing," he answered

"Sasuke I need your help," I said

"Hai, what is it?" he asked

"Tsunade announced her successor, its me, she's telling Konoha tomorrow and then from there on I have to take half the responsibility of Hokage until she steps down," I said, Sasuke nodded "Naruto's not going to be happy and I don't want this 'job'" I said gagging and puking again "You need to help me if he loses it again, I have a plan to get out of it," I finished

"Alright, you helped me and I'll help you," he said I nodded and stood up feeling better.

"Let's go back," I said wiping the rest of the liquid away whilst going back. I smiled as I sat down and refused the food in fear of puking again. I sighed inwardly, tomorrow wasn't going to go well……..

I was standing in the front of the crowd with everyone else waiting for the announcement. Tsunade came and started talking.

"Today I'm announcing my successor as Hokage," she said, I fidgeted nervously "I have made a choice although there were 3 possible candidates for it. I here by declare…" I closed my eyes and breathed in hard "Aiko," she finished, I scrunched my eyes and noticed Naruto looked upset and depressed when I opened them. All his hard work to get where he was had been wasted. I walked forward with eyes boring into my back. I stood next to her and glared at her. I do not want this! I shouted at myself.

"Aiko I declare you my successor as of now," she said handing over a scroll solemnly

"Hai," I replied shortly the anger evident in my voice "I accept" I answered, I took the scroll with the signatures of past Hokage's on it. I turned to the crowd and saw Naruto looking worse then upset. Suicidal. I blinked at them and closed my eyes taking a deep breath. Time for a speech. Lecture Mode.

"I suppose it is time for a new Hokage but not me. I only accepted this because I was forced. The only reason I got it was because I'm a relative of Tsunade-sama. But if I have to then I will already put one new thing in order as my first and last act as Hokage. I pass this onto the rightful owner of it. Uzumaki Naruto!" I called to the young man walking away through the crowd. He stopped and turned I smiled and knew Tsunade was as well but I just made enemies of the elders. The crowd moved and he came through it. As he came up on stage I smiled and handed the scroll over. I think for the first time in my life here I had witnessed Naruto cry. I smiled again and hugged him.

"Congratulations!" I cried smiling, the crowd burst into cheers and Naruto smiled again.

"Thank you so much Aiko," he whispered

"Cheer up, I didn't want it, no offence," I said

"None taken," he replied.

"Later dude I need to get to a bathroom," I said vanishing with my hand over my mouth. I made it to the bathroom and puked into the toilet. I sighed as it subsided and closed my eyes. The next few months are gonna be hell. But it'll be worth it, I hope…….

**A/N: The next chapter is probably going to be the end of this part BUT there is a seqeal and I have been thinking about it. It'll probably be set in the future and in 3rd person point of view not Aiko's…..it'll make it easier…..Enjoy **


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

7 months later I'm sitting here screaming at the doctor. We had made it through weird cravings, mood swings and extreme wanting. I was crying so much this was worse pin that I had ever felt. Shino was doing his best to help me but wasn't working. Key word wasn't. Sakura and Tsunade were helping delivering the baby and were encouraging me.

"I can see the head Aiko. Now I need you to push one more time very hard and that should do it," said Tsunade seriously

"I can't, it hurts," I cried at her, the pain increasing, I squeezed Shino's hand even tighter as I gave one final push.

"Its out," said Tsunade before I fainted. I had been in labour 6 hours and it was killing me. Literally.

Blinking I opened my eyes and saw I was in my original hospital room and was lying down. I moved my head and saw Shino sitting in the chair holding a bundle of cloth. I smiled at the picture and wished I had a camera.

"Ohayo," I said smiling, he jumped slightly and turned to see me sitting up.

"Hey how do you feel?" he asked

"Fine," I replied

"It's a boy," he said smiling and handing over the new baby to me. I smiled as I saw him sleeping. I could see from the start he had silver hair like mine and when he opened his eyes I knew he had Shino's eyes.

"What do you want to call him," asked Shino

"I was thinking Tsuki, I've always liked that name," I replied smiling at the baby boy.

"Hai, I like it too, okay his name is Tsuki," he said smiling knowing that last year I was right. There was going to be the first silver haired Aburame and his name fitted him perfectly. Moonlight. Suddenly the door banged open and Tsuki started crying again. I tried shushing him as I saw all the jounin and new Hokage stumble through the door.

"Ohayo Aiko and lil Aburame!" cheered Naruto, Shino shot a glare at him as Tsuki started crying

"Naruto-baka, your going to make him cry," said Sakura whacking him on the back of the head.

"Ah! Gomen," he muttered

"By the way it's not him or it, it's Tsuki," I said smiling

"Oh nice name," said Tenten coming over and looking over my shoulder "Can I hold him?" she asked "I'll be careful," I looked at Shino who nodded and handed Tsuki over to her. She held him carefully, supporting his head and quietly cooed him. He was like a pampered wuss. I smiled at her as Neji came over and smiled a bit.

"He's so cute," squealed Tenten quietly. I nodded and the rest of the started talking to one another. Kiba with Shino and Sasuke, Tenten and the rest of the girls along with Shikamaru, Neji and Lee were looking at the Tsuki as well. Chouji and Naruto were talking in the corner and I sighed closing my eyes.

"Oi Naruto come over here a minute," I called to him, he stood up and Chouji followed.

"How's being Hokage?" I asked smirking

"Great actually but your stupid auntie gave me all the paper work she failed to do in her years as Hokage and I still can't see over the top of my desk," he complained

"Well yeh but think of this, if you weren't Hokage, I'd have to do it, so its better this way," I added smirking he growled lightly and shook his head and turned giving a foxy grin

"Hai but I could always pass it back, it is after all rightfully yours," he said evilly

"Ah no you don't!" I cried backing away from his playful advances "Hey as Hokage aren't you supposed to give blessings to babies?" I asked before he could jump.

"I dunno maybe, do you want me to bless Tsuki?" he asked I turned bright red and nodded. He sighed and shook his head again and reached for Tsuki and pried him out of Tenten's grip. He held him in his arms and muttered a few things.

"I the 6th Hokage grant my blessing upon Aburame Tsuki to grow up to be a strong determined Shinobi of Konohagakure." He said loudly the muttered "And not turn out like his parents," I gaped at him then hit his arm playfully while Shino glared lightly at him and he burst out laughing "Gomen about the last bit, I couldn't help it," he added still smiling. I nodded and took Tsuki staring at the beautiful baby boy in my arms. It was only the start of a life time and it was going to be very busy until they leave the house……

**A/N: Mwahahahah that is the end of I and its 101 pages long………phew……I'm gonna start the sequel soon and as I said last time its going to be in 3rd person I think….might change but not much……**


	32. Sequel Note

**A/n: The sequel is up and is in Aiko's point of view….if you don't like the fact a few more OC's are going to be in it then don't read it but it's a carry on from the last story……**


End file.
